The Lord of The Rings: RPG style
by gandalfraiseshishands
Summary: This is an RPG version of The Lord of The Rings. PLEASE READ MY DISCLAIMER and such!
1. The story begins

Title: Lord of the Rings: RPG style.  
Summary: This is an RPG or Lord of the Rings. Meaning that it is different, but like it, you get me?   
WARNING WARNING WARNING: This story has not an ounce of sanity in here. NOT ONE. It's all crazy and funny and fun loving and such. So, if you don't like insane stories I URGE you to turn back now. ALSO... considering that this story is mostly all insane there are going to be words like wanna and gonna.   
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zero. I only borrow them.   
My thanks: To Lindsey who started this RPG. If it weren't for her to start this then I wouldn't of gotten that strange look from my philosophy teacher. I was in Philosophy class learning about Plato's metaphysic theory on one of his stories blah blah blah, when I started to drift to the RPG. I almost burst out laughing. My teacher gave me a strange look, and I had to bit my lip to stay quiet for the rest of the class. (And I'm in college people.)  
AUTHOR NOTE!!! In NO way am I trying to make fun, insult, slander, or be mean to any of the characters.   
  
Lindsey: Strider  
Jenn (that's me): Gandalf.  
  
Here we go!!! Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
We start the story out in a never seen before spot...  
  
  
"Wobble!" Strider started to start with Gandalf. "Wobble!" Strider continued.   
  
"You should not wobble at me! I can do evil things!" Gandalf stated.  
  
"But you're a good wizard. And besides, you wobbled at me earlier!"   
  
"No I'm not, a wizard I mean. Wait. I mean, I'm not a good wizard. Yeah, that's what I meant." and Gandalf pulls out THE ring.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"And besides, who cares about the past."   
  
"Jupiter!" Strider shouted out.  
  
Gandalf rolled his eyes and said, "Someone help this poor person!"  
  
"Jupiter!" Strider said again.  
  
"Wobble!" Gandalf decided if he couldn't beat him just play along.  
  
"You wobbled at me!" Strider cried out.   
  
"JUPITER!!!!" Strider shouted at Gandalf  
  
"WOBBLE!!!" Gandalf screamed back.  
"YOU WOBBLEED AT ME!!!!!!!" Strider draws his sword. He literally draws a picture of a sword in the air. "I drew my sword!"  
  
Gandalf says a fee words and POOF a beautiful picture, and in color of a sword is drawn, "Ha, I did better!"  
  
"Wobble!" Strider said once again.  
  
Gandalf raises his sword and walking stick, "YOU SHALL NOT SAY WOBBLE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WOBBLE!" Strider said to show Gandalf that it did not work.  
  
"NO!!!! WHY DIDN"T IT WORK?!" Gandalf at his hands, "MY POWERS... THEY are fading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um...Jupiter?" Strider didn't know what to say.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gandalf falls to the ground and starts to kick and scream.  
  
Strider rolls his eyes, "Jupiter!!! Oops sorry it just slipped."  
  
But Gandalf did not hear he was still throwing a tantrum on the floor.  
  
Strider looked at his watch and then at Gandalf and realized that they were taking too long, "GANDALF!" he screamed loud enough for Gandalf to hear.  
  
Gandalf stops his tantrum and sits up, "STRIDER!!!! "  
  
"JUPITER!!!! Wobble! JUPITER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gandalf produces a small plastic Jupiter, "Here strider, now be QUIET!!!!!"  
  
"Oooooooooooo" Strider was amazed, "Ju............. pi...........ter," Gandalf just stares at him. And then Strider says it really fast, "Jupiter"  
  
Gandalf was a little confused, "What?"   
  
"Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiittttttttttteeeeeeeeeerrrrrr!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Fast, but not fast, Strider says, "Jupiter!"  
  
"I said ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Which meant that I understood you."  
  
"oh. Jupiter?" holds out the little plastic toy.  
  
"Yes very good, Strider."  
  
"Jupiter?" Strider asked again.  
  
"You are starting to annoy me Strider!" was said from a very frustrated and annoyed Gandalf.  
  
"Jupiter?" Gandalf ignored him, "Wobble?" Gandalf continued to ignore him, "Jupiter." Sees that it's not annoying Gandalf so he says it louder, "JUPITER!!!!!" then he says it a bunch of times, and keeps on going on and on and on. Just like the little energizer bunny.  
  
Gandalf had enough, "STOP IT!"  
  
Strider stops, but then starts right up again.  
  
"Stop now! OR I SHALL HAVE THE GROUND OPEN UP AND EAT YOU!!   
  
"Jupiter." Strider says again, "Wobbles go wobble wobble wobble."  
  
Gandalf starts to raise his sword and walking stick, "YOU....." Strider continues to say his words, "SHALL........" strider starts to 'Jupiter' faster, "NOT PASS!!!!!!!!!!! *Ground opens up*   
  
Strider stops talking, jumps back, and screams, "whoa!" but does not fall.   
  
Gandalf make the ground open up more.   
  
"Um...Gandalf?"   
  
"What!?"   
  
Strider backs up farther, "um......"   
  
Gandalf starting to get a little madder, "Fall in!!"   
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Strider go down the hooollllee

You wanna see disclaimers... well they are in the first chapter. I warn you again this story is CRAZY!!!  
  
Here we go again!  
~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
Now the last time we left our friends Strider was weird, Gandalf was having a tantrum, and there was a big hole in the ground.   
  
  
Gandalf, who is on the ground says to Strider, "Hey what's up!?"  
  
Strider, who hangs onto the edge, says, "um...I'm just hangin', how 'bout you?"  
  
Gandalf in shock says, "Haven't you fallen yet!?!?!!!"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
Gandalf puts his hand on his forehead, "Oh woe is me!" Well, that was enough of that because he starts to stomp on striders hands. One of Striders hands slipped. "Haha!" Gandalf says in triumphant.  
  
"Ahh! my other hand is slipping! Gandalf!!!!!"  
  
Gandalf decides to make a deal with Strider, "Will you stop wobbling!!!?"  
  
Strider gives him a look and says, "WOBBLE!!" and then he falls.  
  
Gandalf who is not disturbed by this starts to walk away and say, "Good riddens!!" he takes THE ring out of his pocket and says, "Now the ring is all mine!" All of a sudden the ring jumps out of his hands and goes near the hole, "What no! Don't go down the hole!!!   
Gandalf dives for it and he falls down the hole, "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
THE ring speaks, "Ha! No I will take over the world!!" and it laughs an evil laugh.  
  
Gandalf lands in a big thing of water.  
  
"Gandalf?" Strider, who was already down there says.  
  
Gandalf surprised that Strider survived the fall screamed, "Strider! Oh my dear dear friend Strider."  
  
Strider was a little confused, "How did you end up down here?"  
  
"Please forgive me it was the RING!"  
"Yeah, it does that." (I love that part!) Strider stated.  
  
"It was all The Ring's fault!!!" Gandalf protested, "We must get out of here before that ring takes over the world!!!!"  
  
Wondering how they are going to get out says, "So, do you have a spell to make us fly or do we have to climb?"  
  
Gandalf perks up, "Why climb when we can take flying ponies!!!!!"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
Gandalf waves hand around, two ponies with wigs appear, "I WANT COCOA!!" Runs to the black horse. (Okay, so somewhere here they got onto a platform of some sort.)  
  
"Who is the other one?" Strider asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just made up the name," Gandalf gets on the horse.  
  
"Oh," Strider gets on the horse. Gandalf laughs, waves his hands, and turns Striders horse pink. "Hey!" He shouted in protest, "I am not riding a pink horse!"  
  
"Yes you are!" Gandalf says more words and they start to fly. "And they aren't horses they are ponies." Gandalf corrected him.  
  
"Same thing only smaller."  
  
"But still."  
  
"Yes. Wobble!"  
  
"Could these things take any longer!" Gandalf complains.  
  
"Well....." Not knowing to what say he changed the subject, "Hey, at least none of us got hurt falling down there, I hope."  
  
"I'm as fit as a fiddle. You?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Fine just as long as your little pony here doesn't buck me off."  
  
"Hee hee!" Gandalf laughed.  
  
"Don't try anything!" Strider shouted.  
  
"Hee hee!"  
  
"I know that laugh."   
  
"Do you now?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't worry young ranger."  
  
"Uh huh, too late."  
  
"Well, worry all you like then." Gandalf said.  
  
"How deep was this thing anyway?" Strider said getting a little impatient.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW but these ponies are too slow should of gotten horses."  
  
"Yeah," The pony makes like it's going to kick, "Hey, I didn't mean anything by the little guy."  
  
Gandalf started to laugh, "hahahaha!"  
  
"Wobble!" Strider said to Gandalf, "Jupiter!"  
  
"Oh boy! Boy, don't make me do something that I will soon regret."  
  
"I don't understand that. If you're mad enough to do it then why would you regret it? And besides... WOBBLE!!" He then pets the pink pony on the neck. "Ju...pi...ter."  
  
Gandalf ignored Strider, "Are we there yet?"  
  
"I don't know, you're the wizard." Strider said, "Hey Gandalf?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know! You know just cause your a wizard, people think that you know everything, but I tell you one thing! Being a wizard is a hard thing to do! It's not that easy."  
  
Strider tried to get Gandalf's attention again, "Hey Gandalf?"  
  
But the wizard still did not hear him, "I try my hardest to be a good wizard, but then when you do one thing wrong, no one likes you anymore! I tell you.   
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
"You try being a wizard for..."  
"GANDALF!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!? I'm pouring my heart out to you!   
  
"I think this pony hates me."  
  
That cheered Gandalf up, "He hee!"  
  
The pony threatens to rear up or something, "Whoa boy!"  
  
"Okay, okay, so a pink horse is not your cup of tea."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Then how about a purple with green dots horse!" Gandalf raises his hands and *POOF*   
  
"No. I don't think colour matters, it's the same pony."  
  
"No it's a HORSE! Get your animals straight boy!"  
  
"Ok, now it's a horse! Earlier it was a pony. Will it be a sheep next?"  
  
"It could either be an elephant or a dinosaur, or if your not careful, nothing at all!"  
  
"Wobble!"  
  
"Don't tempt me!" Gandalf raises hand.  
  
"Sorry. It slipped. Wobble."  
  
"Don't start with me Ranger."  
  
"Jupiter?"  
  
"Don't start!!!!"  
  
"Ju..." Strider started.  
  
"Don't!!!!"  
  
"pi.."  
  
Gandalf raises hands poof no horse under strider!! Gandalf watches him fall.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Yeah, that was Strider screaming his head off.  
  
"Ah, a lot better!" A few seconds later... "Okay, enough!" raises his hands again and poof, Strider is back on a horse next to Gandalf.  
  
Strider doesn't say anything.  
  
Gandalf laughs.  
  
Strider looks at Gandalf through the corner of his eye. And then says really fast, "Jupiter!"  
  
Gandalf growls.  
  
Strider starts to laugh, "Got ya!"  
  
Gandalf growls some more.  
  
And Strider still laughs.  
  
Gandalf ignores Strider.  
  
And Strider stops laughing after a while and asks, "Are we there yet?" Gandalf still ignores Strider, "Gandalf?" Gandalf turns his head away, "Fine!"   
  
"What do you want!?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, how much longer?"  
  
"I don't know!" Gandalf told him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah! That's what I thought!" A light bulb appears over his head, "Wait a minute! Let me check!" Gandalf raises his hands and *Poof* he's gone.  
  
Strider starts to get a little confused, "Um... Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf appears on top of the mountain and looks down. He then *poof* reappears on the horse again, "About 20 minutes left."  
  
Strider was amazed, "Wow, that was fast." Then he thinks of something, "Why can't you just poof us up there?"  
  
Gandalf thinks for a second, "Um... good question." And then he thinks of a good answer, "Because it was a um... uh. A PUNISHMENT!"  
  
Strider was once again confused, "Huh?"  
  
"Yes a punishment for you! For what you have been doing to me!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now that you're punishment is over I will poof us to the top!" *Poof!* They are on the top.  
  
"Poof huh? Interesting."  
  
"That was fun! Bye Cocoa!" and he pets the pony.  
  
Strider who was confused again asked, "What was? Riding up there or punishing a ranger?"  
  
"Both!" Gandalf shouted and laughed.  
  
Strider rolls his eyes.  
  
Gandalf raises his hands again and *poof* the horses are gone.  
  
Strider falls onto the ground, since he was still on the horse. "Ow!"  
  
Gandalf laughs a lot harder.  
  
"Hey, it's not funny!" Strider said and Gandalf laughs a lot harder. "Fine!" He get's up and starts to walk off.  
  
Gandalf screams to him, "Wait you're going the wrong way! Follow me!!!!!"  
  
Strider turns around and follows him. Gandalf walks the same way that Strider was going.  
  
Strider confused again, "Gandalf wait!" Gandalf turns around, "Never mind, I'm not even gonna say it." Gandalf just laughs. "Yeah, you do that!"  
  
"I will." And Gandalf laughs harder.  
  
"Gandalf, I heard something."  
  
"That was just you."  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"Well, what did it sound like?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Footsteps," Strider answered.   
  
"Hmmmm...," Gandalf pretended to be thinking then said, "Maybe they are ours, echoing against these walls!"  
  
"No wait. It wasn't human, or wizard, what ever it was."  
  
But Gandalf wasn't paying attention, "See watch! Echo!!!!!" bit there was no noise.  
"Wait for it."  
  
"Gandalf! Listen!"   
  
Suddenly the echo appeared, "Echo echo echo. See it echo I heard it."  
  
"No, listen," Gandalf listens, then puts his ear to the ground. They hear very faint footsteps, more like horses hooves. "Do you hear it?"  
  
"Get off the road!!" Gandalf exclaims.  
  
Strider jumps aside and Gandalf does the same.   
  
Gandalf then raises his hands and makes the two of them invisible.  
  
"Where is it Strider!?"  
  
Strider whispers, "It could be a ringwraith, but I can't tell until it gets closer." They wait. And then Strider whispers again, "Ringwraith, too heavy to be anything else, definitely not an elf. So, we might as well be visible, there's no difference.  
  
"They can only see us if we are wearing the ring, but see we aren't wearing the ring, so see, they can't see us. See!?" Gandalf explained.  
  
"Yeah but they can smell too," Strider told him.  
  
"Stop it!" Gandalf yelled, "We are well hidden!"  
  
Frodo walks in, "Hi Gandalf! Strider!"  
  
"What? How did you see us!?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"I have eyes don't I?!" Frodo asked.  
"Be gone!" With that Gandalf raised his hands and poofed Fordo out of there .  
  
"That was weird."   
  
"Yes it was." Gandalf agreed.  
  
"So if he can see us..."  
  
"He couldn't see us! He was just lucky!"  
  
"Yeah uh huh. Besides it's getting closer. Fast."  
  
"Fine!" Gandalf raised his hands again and *Poof* they were out of there.  
  
The appeared in the woods.  
  
Strider sees something in the distance, "There's a gold thing over there.....the ring!"  
  
Gandalf runs for it.  
  
Strider yelled out to him, "Gandalf!!"  
  
Gandalf stopped, "WHAT!?"  
  
"Don't run for it! Remember what happened last time." Gandalf stops and tried to remember what happened last time. "Besides...," And Strider dived for it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  
P.S. This story does get weirder. I promise. :) 


	3. They arrive at Rivendell!

Disclaimers in part one. WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! Weirdness is ahead. Please watch your step.  
  
Ah! We are introducing new characters in this story.  
  
Jenn= Merry, Boromir, Frodo, and Gandalf.  
Lindsey= Pippin, Aragorn, Samwise, Gimli, and Leogolas.  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
What we learned from my last chapter: 1) Why I chose "gandalfraiseshishands" as my author name. (If you guys didn't get it, it's okay. Neither did I.) 2) That Aragorn wants THE ring all to himself. 3) That I like to refer to the all powerful ring as to "THE ring" and 4) There's something wrong with the people who played this RPG! Wait, wait, wait! That's Lindsey and me! (Not really though. If ya get me.)  
  
  
Aragorn dives for the ring  
  
"No!!!!!!!" Gandalf raises his hands and freezes Strider. Strider is frozen in mid air while Gandalf wakes over and grabs THE ring, "I love being a wizard!" He then lets Strider down   
  
Strider falls, "Ow! Gandalf!"  
  
Gandalf turns around, "What?"  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Gandalf puts THE ring in his pocket, "I can not allow you to take the ring!"  
  
Strider then FINALLY realizes something, "Uh oh. You have it don't you?"   
  
"Duh! It's in my pocket!"  
  
"Jupiter!" Gandalf raises his hands and glues Striders mouth shut. "Mmmf!" Strider tried to speak.  
  
Gandalf lets out a sigh of relief, "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Much BETTER!!!!!!!!!" Strider starts to get mad, "Come along Strider."  
  
Strider only growls in reply.   
  
So naturally Gandalf growls back.  
  
Strider then glares at Gandalf.  
  
So once again Gandalf naturally glares back, "I can do this all day!"  
  
Strider sighs and motions to go.  
  
Gandalf walks.  
  
Strider follows.  
  
"Um... so where are we going?" Gandalf asks. Strider can only shrug. So Gandalf asks again, "Strider where are we going to go!?"  
  
Strider rolls his eyes, "mmmmmmm!"  
  
"WHERE?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"MMMMMMMM!!!!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh!!!!!" So Gandalf raises his hands and nothing happens, "Uh-oh." Strider starts to get mad again. "Um... this isn't working." Gandalf raises his hands again, "Hmmm... still not working." He sits and thinks for a moment and then thinks of it, "Hang on don't go anywhere," he runs off and comes back, "And don't talk to strangers," Strider rolls his eyes and Gandalf laughs, "I just crack myself up," and he walks away. Gandalf comes back one more time, "If I'm not back in two minutes, just wait longer."   
  
After two minutes...  
  
Strider looks at his watch, it is now approaching three minutes and he is getting impatient. So naturally he waits longer.  
  
Just then Gandalf appears with something in his hands, "Here eat this!" He holds something out towards Strider.  
  
Strider doesn't take it, rolls his eyes and, "MMMMM!!!!"  
  
Gandalf doesn't catch on, "Eat it!!!!!!!"  
  
Strider makes a motion to his mouth in which he can't open his mouth.  
  
Gandalf who still does not comprehend holds the little piece of food to Striders mouth, and then it finally hits him, "Ohhhhhhhh!!! That's right you can't eat anything. Okay, brb." Gandalf runs off and comes back a lot sooner, "Okay, I got it! This is going to be fool proof!" Holds out a cup, "Here drink this!!  
  
Strider hits his forehead with his hand and motions that once again can't  
  
Gandalf who ONCE again does not realize what's going on says, "Come on it tastes really good! See," he pretends to drink it then it dawns on him, "I am sooo weird! BRB again." Runs off. And comes back holding a really really big needle." Gandalf looks at the needle to Strider and then says, "Never mind." And he throws it behind him. He runs off again and comes right back again, "okay I defiantly have it this time! It's a... LOLIPOP!!!" Strider sighs and Gandalf says, "Just kidding JUST KIDDING! See what I do is that I heat it up and then let it drip into you're ear, and then it will wear the spell off." Strider raises an eyebrow at him, "Trust me it'll work," Strider chuckles, "Just give me your ear!!" Strider removes his ear and hands it to him, "That's disgusting." Hands him back his ear. Strider puts it back on and tilts his head so that Gandalf can use his lollipop on his ear.   
  
Gandalf holds a candle to lollipop looking thing, then holds it next to ear and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits   
  
Strider sighs and Gandalf yells at him, "This is all you're fault Strider!"  
  
And they continue to wait and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and wait s and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits and waits  
  
  
HOURS LATER...  
  
Gandalf snores, "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!" and then something wakes him up. "LOOK!!!! IT'S ALL DONE!!!!"  
Strider who still slept through Gandalfs rejoicing, "zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
Gandalf shakes Strider, "Strider!"  
  
Strider wakes up, "What! Hey, it worked!"  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Gandalf woo-hooed. "Let's go!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Destroy THE ring! Where else?!"  
  
"Good thinking Gandalf."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
"Um... I don't know where to go," Gandalf confessed.  
  
"That's ok," Strider starts to walk, "Come on Gandalf." And Gandalf starts to follow.  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"To the mountain."  
  
"Ah, totally cool! I always wanted to go skiing!"  
  
"No, we have to destroy THE ring."  
  
Gandalf face fell, "Oh. Can we go skiing afterward?" He perked up.  
  
"If you can make us skis."  
  
"Yeah I will!!"   
  
Strider continues to walk.  
  
And naturally Gandalf continues to follow.  
  
"So Gandalf, you do have the ring, right?"  
  
Gandalf checks his pockets, "Wait, its here somewhere." He keeps checking, "I know it's here somewhere. Are you sure you don't have it?"  
  
"Yes, you picked it up."  
  
"Hang on."  
  
"It's here some where. Wait a second." Gives up his quest, sighs and says, "I can't find it."  
  
"Great. Wonderful!"  
  
"I'm just kidding!" Gandalf laughed, "Come on Strider! Have a sense of humor!"  
  
"So, where is it?"  
  
Gandalf takes it out of pocket, "Right here."  
  
  
"Good." Gandalf puts it back and Strider slows down a bit to walk next to Gandalf  
  
"So we there yet?"  
  
"No, it's about a two day walk through the forest."  
  
"Oh okay," After a few seconds, "We there yet?"  
  
"No," strider said.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ah! Yes here we are!!" Gandalf raises his hands, "Lunch." A picnic is all set up for them Gandalf sits and starts to eat.  
  
"It's not safe here."  
  
"Fine," Gandalf stands up, "Can we use these," Gandalf raises his hands and *Poof* two white horses pop up.  
  
"Not unless you want to be discovered easier. I now these woods, by foot, it will be easier that way."  
  
"Oh fiddle faddle. FINE!" Gandalf raises his hands again and *poof* no more horsys.  
  
  
"Gandalf, do you have the ring?"  
  
"Yes it's right..." Feels his pocket, "um... I gave to you remember!!"  
  
"No you didn't." Strider then says slowly, "Did you loose it?"  
  
"I would never! See you are hiding it! You only want it for yourself! You lost it! I gave it to you!"  
  
"So...  
  
"My final answer is.... I gave it to you."  
  
"Is that you're final answer?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is Aragorn."  
  
"Oh I am sorry, you are wrong. You walk away with absolutely no money." He clears his throat, "You never gave it to me."  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"No you did not!"  
  
"YES I did!"  
  
Strider laughs, "Even a wizard can't tell when someone picks his pocket," He holds up THE ring.  
  
"HEY! See I did give it to you! You liar now give it back!"  
  
"Seeing as what has happened the last two times, do you think it's wiser to let someone who isn't a wizard carry it? Jupiter."  
  
"We'll see about that. But you can hold it for now."  
  
They start walking again. Then Strider asks, "What about the others?"  
  
Gandalf, who is also confused, asks, "What others?"  
  
"Frodo, Pippin, Sam, Merry..."  
  
"Oh yes. Them." Gandalf starts to think, "I don't know! How should I know!? What do you think I should do?"  
  
"You're the wizard."  
  
"What would you like me to do? Look in my crystal ball? Do I look like a wizard?!  
  
"Yes." Strider laughs a little.   
  
"Oh that's right I am one." Tries to find them but then tries to get Strider's attention, "Pssst Strider," he says in a whisper, " Uh... were are they?"  
  
"I don't know, what do I look like, a ranger? And why are you whispering?"  
  
Gandalf ignores the question, lifts up his head, and screams, "Oh look there they are!!"  
  
  
Merry looks up, "LOOK Its GANDALF AND STRIDER!!!"  
  
"They're back!" Sam explains.  
  
Pippin does not pay attention, so Merry hits him in the arm, "Look!"  
  
Pippin looks, "Hey! Gandalf and Strider!" he says in his cool Scottish accent, of course.  
  
Strider looks up at Rivendell and sighs.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Gandalf asks.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good."  
  
Strider says, "It feels good to be home again."  
  
Gandalf smiles and pats him on the back.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
No fingers were harmed during this chapter. Just an overload usage of copy and paste was used. 


	4. We're not in middleearth anymore Frodo

Disclaimers in part one.   
  
WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! More weirdness and stuff ahead. Please hold onto the railing while you read this.  
  
Ah! We are introducing new characters in this story.  
  
Jenn= Merry, Boromir, Frodo, and Gandalf.  
Lindsey= Pippin, Aragorn, Samwise, Gimli, and Leogolas.  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! NOTE!!! I DO NOT own Ian, Elijah, or Viggo, I am just borrowing them for this chapter. :)  
~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
Okay so I lied! They aren't at Rivendell yet, they are almost there though.  
  
  
  
Frodo stood up and went over to Gandalf, "You're late."   
  
"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to," Gandalf said.   
  
The both smile and laugh. Frodo jumped and gave Gandalf a hug, "It's good to see you again Gandalf!"  
  
Gandalf said, "It's good to be back." The two friends parted and Gandalf continued, "Aragorn give Frodo the ring."  
  
Aragorn tosses the ring to Frodo, "A word of wisdom, don't let Gandalf get a hold of it."  
  
Pippin looks up and says, "Ring? What ring?"  
  
Frodo ignored Pippin and answered Aragorn, "Don't worry I won't!"  
  
Merry, who was apparently the only one listening to Pippin, smacks him upside the head, "THE ring!"  
  
Pippin finally understood, "Ohhhhhh!"  
  
Frodo ran off and in the far off distance was dancing around, "It's mine It's mine it's mine! It's my *precious*!!"  
  
Gandalf got upset and screamed loudly, "FRODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sam looked a little confused, "Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo comes back laughing, "Just kidding guys."  
  
Sam was relieved, "Whew. Good."  
  
All the others rejoiced in a, "Yeah. Sure you were.  
  
"Boy, have a sense of humor!!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"But that wasn't very funny." Sam said.  
  
Aragorn turned to the little one, "Don't worry about it Sam. Gandalf was telling me the same thing all the way here."  
  
"Sorry Sam," goes over to him and pats him on the back. Then looks at Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf stated, "It was just a JOKE!"  
  
Aragorn and Frodo at the same time, "Uh-huh. Whatever."  
  
Aragorn and Frodo again, "Jinx!" And the two start to crack up.  
  
Aragorn regains himself and says, "We should stay here for tonight, these woods are too dangerous at this hour."  
  
Gandalf agreed, "True. True."  
  
Pippin turns to Merry, "Wobble."  
  
Aragorn joins in, "Jupiter!"  
  
Gandalf sighs and rolls his eyes, "Oh no here they go AGAIN!!"  
  
Frodo laughs and says, "Wobble!"  
  
Gandalf looks at Frodo, "No!! Not you too!!  
  
"WOBBLE!!!!!" Merry says.  
  
Everyone just started to say 'wobble' and 'Jupiter' over and over and over again. And then they start to laugh at Gandalf....  
  
  
Ian sat straight up in bed gasping for breath, for he was scared to death, "Oh. It was just a dream." He notices that Elijah Wood and Viggo Mortensen are there. "I just had the most strangest dream. And you were there," points at Elijah, "And you were there too," points at Viggo.   
  
Viggo and Elijah made no noise, just smiled at each other.  
  
Elijah said, "Wobble"  
Viggo said, "Jupiter!"  
  
Ian screamed, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Gandalf woke up as Gandalf and screaming, "AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Sam looked confused again, "Wobble? That's not a word."  
  
"Don't make me glue all of your mouths shut! Remember what happened last time Aragorn!" Gandalf threatened.  
  
Sam looked intrigued, "What happened last time?"  
  
"I glued his mouth shut and I couldn't reopen it."  
  
Sam just laughs.  
  
Aragorn just says, "Yes...well."  
  
  
Gandalf turns to Pippin, "So if you do that one more time, I will glue your mouth shut!"  
  
Pippin really sounded scared, (meaning sarcastically.) "Ooooooooo"  
  
"Do it Gandalf do it!!!!" Merry shouted.  
  
Pippin really did get scared, "No don't do it!"  
  
Gandalf ignored Pip and turned to Merry, "Don't tempt me Merry, I'll glue yours shut too!"  
  
Merry gasped and then said, "I'll be quiet!"  
  
Pippin agrees, "Me too."  
  
Sam laughs some more.  
  
"That's an easy way to keep them quiet." Frodo inquired.  
  
Aragorn agreed, "Yeah."  
  
Pip pokes Merry.  
  
Aragorn whispers into Frodo's ear, "Jupiter."  
  
Gandalf turns to Aragorn, "I heard that!"  
  
Frodo laughs.  
  
Aragorn said, "No you didn't."  
  
"I know." Gandalf said sheepishly.  
  
Pip then pokes Frodo.  
  
Aragorn asked, "So now what?"  
  
"We eat!" Gandalf replied.  
  
Pippin squealed, "Sounds good to me!"  
  
Sam agreed, "I agree."  
  
Gandalf raises his hands and *POOF* a lot of food appeared.  
  
Pippin screamed, "FOOD!!!!!"  
  
Frodo exclaimed, "PIE!!!!!" And grabbed the grasshopper pie.  
  
Gandalf removes the pie from Frodo and says, "You eat healthy food first young Frodo! Then you may eat your pie!"  
  
Frodo frowns and then says, "Yes grandpa!"  
  
Aragorn laughs.  
  
Gandalf yelled, "Don't call me that!!"  
  
Sam laughs too. While Pippin, Frodo, and Merry start to eat. Sam sits next to Frodo and starts to eat while Gandalf and Aragorn does the same.  
  
Merry takes a handful of walnuts and throws them at Aragorn.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Frodo laughs and throws more walnuts.   
  
Aragorn picks some up and throws ONE back.  
  
  
Gandalf laughs and joins in!  
  
Merry screams, "FOOD FIGHT!!" And he starts to throw food.  
  
Aragorn laughs, "I'm being attacked by all fronts!"  
  
Frodo sees that his pie is about to be used when he grabs it and yells, "NOT THE PIE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Pippin throws something really messy, that's not the pie, at Merry.  
  
Merry wiped the gooey stuff off of his face and says, "EEEEEWWW! What was that!"  
  
Frodo hugs his pie, "NOT THE PIE!"  
  
Pippin stated, "I don't know!" and he starts to laughs.  
  
Gandalf takes Frodo's pie and hits him in the face, "Oh shush about your stupid pie!!!!   
  
Frodo starts to get really angry, "NO NOOOTTTT THE PIE!!!!!" he gets mad, but then tastes the pie that's all over his face, "Hmmm... tastes rather good."  
  
Gandalf smiles, "Thank you! I made that pie myself."   
  
Strider asked, "Did you make it with little Jupiter's?"  
  
Gandalf sighed, "No! You fool!"  
  
Aragorn laughs and says, "Wobble." Gandalf takes an apple and stuffs it into his mouth.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Things that I noticed after I wrote this chapter... #1. Why does Gandalf threaten Pip? I didn't quiet get that myself. #2. If Gandalf didn't hear what Strider said to Frodo, then how did he know that Strider said anything in the first place? #3. Making pies with Jupiter's? Isn't that a hazard?   
  
Ooooooo! Good news! More strange things are happening in the RPG at this time. We have an unexpected guest join, and strange things occur too! But that person won't come for another few chapters yet. :) Keep on reading. 


	5. There is no chapter title for this one b...

Disclaimers in part one.   
  
No warnings on this one, for there isn't that much weird stuff going on here. I know weird huh? Well, don't you fret! In chapters yet to come there are going to be a lot of weird things happening!! :)   
  
  
Jenn= Merry, Boromir, Frodo, and Gandalf.  
Lindsey= Pippin, Aragorn, Samwise, Gimli, and Leogolas.  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
  
~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
Don't ask about the sideways thing because I did not come up with that! That was all the other RPG player. But I will NOT tell who it is! I promised I would not reveal the name!   
Also, I just realized that I have been using the names Strider AND Aragorn not just one name. I don't want to change it so live with it! And enjoy the story!! :)  
  
"**STRIDER!!**" Gandalf yelled.  
  
"**GANDALF!!**" Strider is yelling just like him.  
  
"**Are you mocking me!? And Where is THE ring?!!**"  
  
"**Frodo has it, and yes I am.**"  
  
"**Oh that's right!**" pauses for a sec and then says, "**Hey that's not nice!**"  
  
"**Wobble**," Strider said.  
  
"**AHhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I've asked you one too many times NOT to do that!**" Strider just laughs. "**No laughing at the all great and powerful Gandalf!**"  
  
"**Too late**," Strider said.  
  
"**ARGH!**" That's Gandalf being upset.  
  
"**Wobble**."  
  
Gandalf decided that if you can't beat them, join them, "**WOBBLE!**"  
  
Pip finally realizes that something funny is going on, "**Why are we talking with our heads turned sideways?**  
  
Merry turns head sideways sot that he doesn't feel left out, "**I don't know, it's just a hobbit," realizes what he says and then corrects himself, "**I mean habit.**"  
  
Pip turns to Gandalf, "**Why are we talking with our heads sideways?**"  
  
"**Because, you are weird.**" He says matter factaly.  
  
"**Oh.**"  
  
"**good job Pip**" Sam said.  
  
Merry is apparently getting a little restless and says, "**So, what he do now!**"  
  
Sam answers, "**Figured out how to get his head back normal.**"  
  
Pip gets his head back to normal, "There! Not talking sideways anymore!"  
  
Merry does the same thing, "Oh way to go Pip! Woo-hoo for you!!"  
  
Everyone else fixes their heads too.  
Sam looks around, "Where's Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Pip yelled, "LOOK!!" Turns his head, "**Sideways**" Turns his head back to normal, "Normal. **Sideways** Normal."  
  
No one is looking at Pip though.  
  
Frodo is in the far off distance though.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!?" Sam screamed.  
  
"WHAT?!!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Sam let out a sigh of release, "Oh, there you are."  
  
"Yeah here I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
Pip finally realizes that no one is amused by his talent so he stopped, "Hey, Merry, are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost!" He answered.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"What is it pip?!"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"So am I!" He stops and takes out food.  
  
"Gentlemen, we are almost there, this can wait," Aragorn said, "Until we reach Rivendell, we are not safe."  
  
Merry stomped his feet, "No it can't. We're hungry."  
  
Pip agreed, "Yeah and what about breakfast?"  
  
"We've already had breakfast," Aragorn told them.  
  
"Yes one, but what about second breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah," Merry added in.  
  
Aragorn told them, "We're almost there, come on."  
  
"Fine!" Merry said and puts the food away.  
  
Aragorn starts to walk in front of them and suddenly an apple comes fling through the air and hits Pippin in the head. (Just gotta love that part!!)  
  
Pip rubs his head, "Ow!"  
  
Merry laughs. But just then another apple flies through the air and hits Merry.  
  
This time Pip and same start to laugh.  
  
Merry rubs his head and says, "Ow! That really hurt!"  
  
Sam looks at Gandalf and smiles the big, cute Sam smile, "Jupiter."  
  
Gandalf simply side, "Don't start."  
  
"Strider told me to say it," Sam protested, "He also told me to say 'Wobble'."  
  
Gandalf got really mad. Not only was Strider saying these words, but he was making the little ones say it too. (I love that. 'Little ones') "STRIDER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What did I do now?" Strider asked.  
  
"NO MORE!"  
  
"No more what?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"No I don't what?" Pip starts to laugh.  
  
Gandalf says, "Wobble!"  
  
"Oh," laughs nervously, "Heh, I take it Sam told you then."  
  
"Uh, yeah!"  
  
"Oh," Aragorn keeps walking and then says, "Hey guys, be careful up here, there are a lot of steep drops so watch where you walk."  
  
"So in that case SOMEBODY better watch out for what they say or strong winds might be coming up."  
  
Aragorn didn't really care, "Wobble!" He takes a step and the edge of the of the trail gives away and he falls down the slope.  
  
Gandalf raises his hands and draws forth big gusts of wind to bring him back up.  
  
"Ow," Aragorn said when he landed on the ground. "I'm okay!"  
  
"I don't remember anyone asking if you were," Gandalf said.  
  
Sam laughs.  
  
Gandalf sighs, "I don't even get a thanks!"  
  
"Thanks Gandalf."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Make up you're own chapter cause I don't...

Disclaimers in part one.   
  
I am guessing that the last chapter will be the only non-weird chapter. I tell you, it was weird writing a non-weird chapter. Wow, writing a non-weird chapter, will wonders never cease?   
  
Jenn= Merry, Boromir, Frodo, and Gandalf.  
Lindsey= Pippin, Aragorn, Samwise, Gimli, and Leogolas.  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
  
Words between the **...**'s are in italic.  
  
~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
STRANGE THINGS TO LOOK OUT FOR...1.) the sideways thing. I still have no clue what that is!! Don't ask me! 2.) the Aragorn and strider thing. Okay, same person, two different names, I just can't stand to be able to use one name for a guy who has two, so just LIVE WITH IT! 3.) Weird words. Like woo-hoo, gee-whilikers, and wow. Don't ask. Just don't. and 4.) Scaredy cat like wizards.  
With that said, you may now proceed to read the story! Enjoy!  
  
Pippen started to get a little bored and started to turn his head, "Normal. **Sideways.** Normal. **Sideways.**" Gandalf laughs and shakes his head. "Normal. **Sideways.**" just then a n apple flies through the air, from someone in the front..(hee hee)...and hits Pippin in the head, "Ow!" Rubs his head doesn't really care and keeps on going, "Normal. **Sideways** Normal. **Sideways**" Just then another apple flies through the air and hits Pippin in the head. "Sideways ow!" Rubs his head and screams, "Hey! That really hurt that time  
  
Merry points at Pip and laughs really hard.   
  
Pip started to whine, "**Gandalf, make Strider stop throwing apples at me**."  
  
Gandalf thought it was funny and said, "THROW MORE STRIDER!"  
  
Pippen couldn't get his head unstuck, "**Ahh! I'm stuck.**"  
  
Frodo runs over to him, "Pip! What's wrong?"  
  
"**Help! I'm stuck sideways!"  
  
"No need to fear! Frodo is here!"  
  
"I think this is the part where we all go, run, and find cover."  
  
"Oh very funny Gandalf!" Frodo turns back to Pippen, "Oh!! I got an idea." Frodo whacks his head hard.  
  
"Ow!!" Then he realized that it worked, "Hey, it worked!" Turns to Frodo, "Thanks Frodo."  
  
"No problem! All in a days work for... BUM BUM BUM BUM supper FRODO!"  
  
"Did someone say super?" Merry asked.  
  
"No, Merry, I said Supper."  
  
"Ohhhh."   
  
"Hey, Mr. Gandalf, sir?" Sam said.  
  
Gandalf turned to him, "Yes Samwise. What is it?"  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"A little longer."  
  
"But how much longer, as in time?"  
  
"About a little longer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just then another apple flies out of nowhere almost hitting Merry.  
  
Merry ducks.  
  
Pip was a little disappointed, "Awww, you ducked!"  
  
"Yuppers!"  
  
Aragorn who could barely contain his excited," We're almost there." He then looks at Gandalf and says, "Wobble."  
  
Gandalf looks at him with annoyed eyes, "Don't make me have to hurt you."  
  
Aragorn doesn't care, "Wobble," and then he says it a bunch of times.   
  
Gandalf got really mad. So he raises his hands and starts to say a bunch of words.  
  
"Uh oh. Mr. Strider's in big trouble now." Saw said.  
  
Gandalf said one last time, "I'm warning you Strider."  
  
"Wobble."  
  
Gandalf finishes his words and glues Striders mouth shut.  
  
"MMMM!!!!"  
  
Sam laughs.  
  
Gandalf laughed and said, "I love being a wizard!" He looks at Gandalf, "Hey I warned you."  
  
Aragorn narrows his eyes and points at Gandalf and shakes his head.  
  
Gandalf does not know what he means, "What?"  
  
Sam says, "I think he means you're in big trouble Mr. Gandalf."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head.  
  
Gandalf asked, "What are you going to do to a wizard?"  
  
Aragorn turns around and starts walking again.  
  
"You can't make me nervous!"  
  
"I don't know about you Gandalf, but I would certainly be nervous." Pippen said.   
  
"I'm not nervous!" Gandalf said nervously. "I'm not!"  
  
"You really sound like your not Mr. Gandalf, sir," Sam said.  
  
"Well, I'm not!"  
  
*few minutes later...*  
  
Gandalf couldn't take it anymore, "Okay. That's it. Tell me what you're going to do to me!!" Strider motions that he can't talk, "Can't you JUST tell me what you're going to do?"   
  
Aragorn points to his mouth, "MMMM!!!"  
  
"Fine! Don't tell me!!!"  
  
Aragorn rolls his eyes and points to his mouth one more time. Gandalf realizes it, finally, "FINE give me the silent treatment!!"  
  
"Mr. Gandalf sir, you glued his mouth shut."  
  
"Oh, I knew that."  
  
"Yeah right," came from Frodo.  
  
Gandalf raises hands and lets his mouth be unglued.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Gandalf says nothing and continues to walk.  
  
Aragorn says, "What, can't take a little bluff Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf made no comment.  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
Still no comment from Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn suddenly stops. Pippen, who is not paying attention, runs into the back of him, "Oh sorry Mr. Strider sir."  
  
"Why did you stop Strider?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Look," was all that Aragorn said.  
Pippen looks up, "Wow."  
  
"Rivendell," that was Aragorn again.  
  
Sam replied, "Gee whilikers!"  
  
Gandalf simply says, "Woo-hoo!" and jumps for joy!  
  
Aragorn sighs.  
  
"Hey! Let's race!!!" Gandalf says! "Ready... Set.... GO!!!" Starts to run. Aragorn runs after him. Sam and Pip both run as fast as their little hobbit legs can take them.  
  
Frodo and Merry just stands there and Frodo says, "They win."  
  
Sam shouts back to them, "Come on Mr. Frodo and Merry!"  
  
Frodo smiles and runs after Sam and Merry follows.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
YES Rivendell! Soon we will be bringing Boromir is!! WOO-HOO! I am excited cause he's like one of my fav characters in the show!! :)   
Questions that the RPG players have thought about while this converstation... would a hobbit really say, "Wow" or "Gee- whilikers?" Well, if they didn't before they do now! :)   
And my own question... would Gandalf REALLY be scared of Aragorn that way? 


	7. They make it to Rivendell! Finally WOOHO...

CHAPTER 7: They make it to Rivendell! Finally WOO-HOO!!  
  
Disclaimers in part one.   
  
NEW CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Jenn= Arwen, but she's not in this chapter yet  
Lindsey= Elrond  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
  
Words between the **...**'s are in italic.  
  
LOOK! I made up a name for this chapter!! :)  
  
~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
Wobble is a real word. It's my word! So don't let anyone fool you! :) Especially Sam. My warning... if you get hit in the head with an apple it really does get hurt, so don't throw them at anyone!! :) Ooooo! Also, if you hear the Twilight Zone while reading this chapter then... you are going crazy! And let me be the first to welcome you to the group! :) It's not my fault if you hear it from nowhere! ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
  
Sam looks at the city before him, "Wow! Rivendell!"  
  
Gandalf, Fordo and Merry, go, "Oooooooooooo!!!"  
  
Aragorn sighs and says quietly, "It's good to be home."  
  
Gandalf screams, "WOBBLE!" For some strange reason and he runs  
  
Pip looks at Sam and says, "Wobble?"  
  
"It's not a real word."  
  
Gandalf just keeps on running towards the city.  
  
Frodo turns to the rest of the guys and says, "What's gotten into Gandalf?" Aragorn shrugs and Frodo continues, "Well, let's go." And he leads the way. Aragorn follows Frodo and so does Sam and Pip.  
  
Merry notices that he's all alone. Totally alone. ALL ALONE!! "What? HEY! Wait for me!!" and he runs up to them.  
  
Considering that Merry has a patient span of a little kid, he starts to get a little antsy, "Are we there yet?" He whined.  
  
"Yes!" Aragorn announced.  
  
Merry was now excited, "Woo-hoo!"  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Gandalf never stopped running.  
  
Elrond comes out from the building that there, "Gandalf the Grey! We have been expecting you!"  
  
Gandalf pants and tries to catch he's breath, "Yes. I... know... that's why.... they call me.... A wizard. So... how are you Elrond?"  
  
"I am well, and you?"  
  
Gandalf finally catches his breath, "Good. Good."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"They are slow. I am fast. They are coming."  
  
Frodo runs up.  
  
Elrond states, "Oh, heh."  
  
"A ha! Here he is now! The ring bearer! This is Frodo."  
  
"Hi."  
  
The other hobbits pop up mysteriously. (Theme song from the "Twilight Zone")   
Everyone looks around, but just shrugs their shoulders.  
  
"Elrond," Gandalf said, "This is Sam, Pippen, and Merry. They are all friends of Frodo."  
  
Elrond smiles at the little ones and says, "Greeting hobbits. I am Lord Elrond. Welcome to Rivendell."  
  
"Thanks," all four hobbits said together.  
  
Aragorn comes up the path, "Vedui' Heru Elrond!"  
  
"Aragorn!"   
  
"Elrond!"  
  
"You two know each other?" Frodo inquires.  
  
"Of course," Elrond says.  
  
Merry suddenly realizes something, "I thought his name was Strider."  
  
They ignored Merry and Elrond continued to talk, "Aragorn grew up in Rivendell."  
  
"Ah, did he now?" Frodo said,  
  
Merry, who is not at all happy that he is beginning ignored said, "I THOUGHT HIS NAME WAS STRIDER!?"  
  
"Yes, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
Merry was tired of trying, "Ugh! Fine. No one listen to me." He said quietly/  
  
"Oh! Wow!" Frodo said to Elrond statement, "Whose Arathorn?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us your name Mr. Strider sir?"  
  
Aragorn answered Sam's question, "My father was heir to the throne of Gondor, which makes me the same."  
  
"Ah, I see." Frodo said.  
  
Elrond could tell that the hobbits were tired, or hungry, or happy, or sad, or something, so he suggested, "Anyway, you all must be tired and if you will follow me..."  
  
Frodo smiled, "Yes sleep. Sleep sounds good."  
  
"Food sounds even better," Merry said.  
  
"Yeah!" Pip agreed.  
  
"We have food as well," Elrond said.  
  
"Well then, my good lad, show us the way!"   
  
Elrond leads the way and everyone but Aragorn follows.  
  
Aragorn goes and wanders around, since he knows his way around, but of course no one notices.  
  
Elrond shows them to a table with lot's 'o food and to their rooms.  
  
Merry sits and says, "Thank you!"  
  
Pippen sits down too. The two of them start to eat.  
  
Frodo joins them.  
  
And Gandalf goes to sleep.  
  
Sam also joins the hobbits and says, "Where is Stri... Aragorn?"  
  
Frodo looked up, looked around, didn't see Aragorn, and said, "I don't know."  
  
"Oh," Sam says and shrugs.  
  
Pip holds up an apple and starts laughing.  
  
Merry goes, "Oh boy."  
  
Pip goes, "**sideways**"  
  
Merry yells at Pip, "Pip stop it! You'll only get stuck again!"  
  
"**Too late**"  
  
Merry sighs, "Everyone get armed."  
  
Frodo and Merry grabs some apples.   
  
"**Uh oh**"  
  
Sam grabs a few apples too.  
  
"NOW!!" Merry shouts and he, Frodo, and Sam throw their apples.  
  
"**AHHHHHH!!!!!**" Pip screams and the apples hit him in the head, "STOP! Oh, look I'm unstuck."  
  
"STOP!" Merry orders, "He's good."  
  
"Thanks Merry."  
  
"No problem Pippen. Any time!"   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
  
  
I love this part! :) Picking out the weird things in the story!! FUN!!  
No offense to Merry up there. The author has a patient span of a little kid too! Do not! Do too! Do not!! Did I mention that she also acts like a little kid?  
"I am fast. They are slow. They are coming." What the heck was that? Total English grammar ERROR!!  
"Vedui' Heru Elrond!" I don't know what that means, but Lindsey does! It means, "Greeting Lord Elrond"   
And the Twilight Zone? I love that! :) DodododododododoDO!! Gotta love that! :)  
And why the heck does Pip keep on talking sideways if he knows he's gonna get stuck!? Doesn't he know that his head is going to be in pain soon afterward? Doesn't he learn his lesson? 


	8. Aragorn meets up with an old friend

Chapter 8: Aragorn meets up with an old friend.  
  
Disclaimers in part one.   
  
NEW CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Jenn= Arwen  
Lindsey= Elrond  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
  
Words between the **...**'s are in italic.  
  
LOOK! I made up a name for this chapter!! :)  
  
~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
Sad sad sad news. This one isn't as weird either. :( Okay after writing it, maybe it is, just a little though.   
  
  
The hobbits are eating.  
  
Sam asks, "Where is Stri...Aragorn?"  
  
"I don't know," Merry said,  
  
Sam shrugged and said, "Oh."  
  
"He probably just wandered off.  
  
"Probably did," Frodo decided to add in.  
  
Meanwhile........................................................................*  
  
Aragorn is just walking around,heh.  
  
And then Arwen shows up, "Aragorn?"  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
"Hello dear friend," She spots a weird expression on his face, "What troubles you so?"  
  
Aragorn smiles and says, "Nothing."  
  
"Then why are you doing just wandering around?"  
  
"Just remembering long ago, here."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Has anything happened since I left?"  
  
"Ooooo! Yes!! Yes!! Duchess had her babies."  
  
"Duchess?"  
  
"12 of them!"  
  
"12 of them?"  
  
"The dog."  
  
"Ooohh!" Aragorn said.  
  
"And Bobo had hers."  
  
"Bobo?"  
  
Arwen sighs, "The cat."  
  
"Ah the cat!"   
  
"I got sick twice, no wait three times." And Arwen went on and on and on and on, telling him all the little things that went.  
  
  
About an hour later....  
  
"Ooo! And Paige got married."  
  
"Zzzzz...." That's Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Wakes up, "Yup right with you!"  
  
"Well, that's it."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So, have you done anything exciting since you left here?"  
  
"The life of a Ranger is hardly what I would call exciting."  
  
Arwen smiles and then hears someone call for her, "Well, till we meet again dear friend." And she leaves.  
  
"Good-bye Arwen," Aragorn called out.  
  
Arwen turns around, smiles, waves, and then continues to walk away.  
  
Aragorn then calls out, "El sila, Undomiel!"  
  
Arwen turned her head smiled, and ran off.  
  
Aragorn then goes back inside to find everyone else.  
  
Inside....  
  
Sam rolls an apple down the table to Frodo. Frodo catches it and starts to eat it.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, we got to Rivendell, when do we get to go home?"   
  
"Soon Sam. Soon." Frodo said.  
  
Strider appears in the doorway, unnoticed for the moment.  
  
"So, does anyone know where Strider is?"   
  
"Right here Frodo," Aragorn said.  
  
"Strider! Where did you go? We were worried?!" Frodo said.  
  
"I had to look around," he answered.  
  
"Ah. Find anything interesting?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Some waterfalls."   
  
"Ooooo! So cool!" Merry said.  
  
"Liar." Gandalf says under his breath, which no one hears him.  
  
"A lot of Elves."  
  
"Elves?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes Elves. Like Lord Elrond."  
  
"Or like Arwen," Gandalf says under his breath again and in which no one can hear him.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Waterfalls and Elves? Hmmm... could Aragorn be... lying?  
Q: How does Gandalf know that Aragorn was lying?  
A: Gandalf didn't become a wizard just because he knew how to yodel. 


	9. Introducing Leogolas, Gimli, and drum ro...

Chapter 9: Introducing: Leogolas, Gimli, and.... *Drum Rolls* BOROMIR!!  
  
Disclaimers in part one.   
  
NEW CHARACTERS!!!  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
  
  
~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
  
I apologize for the last chapter and not writing what El sila, Undomiel. It means shinning star. Woo-hoo! Boromir is introduced into this chapter!! Gotta love Boromir! *PST* As you can tell he's one of the author's fav characters. Sooo! Boromir is awesome!  
  
  
"Well, now that we got here, when do we leave Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
"As soon as I get the A-okay from Gandalf." Frodo responded.  
  
"Oh," was all that Sam said.  
  
"We just got here Sam, you want to leave so soon?" Pip asked.  
  
Sam said while thinking, "Wellll....... it's up to Mr. Frodo."  
  
"We'll stay the night. We need the sleep." Frodo said and yawned.  
  
"Oh, Lord Elrond has called a meeting of the high council in a few hours, Master Frodo, you have been requested to attend," Aragorn announced.  
  
"Okay then," paused and then said, "Um... what's it about?"  
  
"The Ring and what is to be done with it," Aragorn explained to Frodo.  
  
"What about us?" Sam inquired.  
  
"Yeah what about us?" Merry asked.  
  
"Only Master Frodo can attend, the council is very secretive of it's members, not that you can't listen in or anything," Aragorn hints and smiles.  
  
"Oooooo! Sounds like fun!" Merry said.  
  
"Yeah!" Pip chimed in.  
  
  
*A few hours later...*  
  
Frodo is in his room resting when there is a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Frodo said.  
  
Glorfindel comes in, "Master Frodo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you will follow me, it's time for the council meeting."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Frodo gets up and follows.  
  
Glorfindel leads him to the council, where everyone is already.  
  
Sam opens his door a little, waits for a few seconds, and then follows them, all the while trying not to be seen.  
  
Merry waits for Sam to go, "Come on Pip lets go."  
  
"I'm comin'" Pip called out.  
  
  
Glorfindel and Frodo made it to the council.  
  
"Ah, Master Frodo."   
  
"Ah, Master Elrond."  
  
Elrond smiled and said, "Please, have a seat and we will begin."  
  
Frodo takes the seat next to Sits next to Gandalf.  
  
Glorfindel sits next to Legomonster.  
  
Frodo gets bored very quickly and so he starts to swing his legs around considering that he can't touch the ground.  
  
Elrond starts the meeting, "Gentlemen, a great problem has arisen."  
  
All of a suddenly there was a big ...THUD!!!!!  
  
Everyone looks around.  
  
Gandalf tried to change the subject, "It was nothing. Go on."  
  
Elrond doesn't want to change the subject and looks over to his left, "I'll say it was nothing. Would you mind not doing that?"  
  
Aragorn gets up off the ground, "Sorry."  
  
Leogolas says down to Frodo and Gandalf's end, "Aragorn has a bad habit of leaning back in his chair."  
  
Boromir (yay!!) who is apparently getting a little impatient says, "Can we please stop wasting time and get back to the problem at hand?"  
  
"Yes," Elrond agrees.  
  
Frodo says under his breath, "Grouchy."  
"I heard that," Boromir shot back.  
  
Elrond decided just to ignore them, "Master Frodo, bring forth the Ring."  
  
Frodo ignores Boromir and brings forth the ring.  
  
Boromir gasps, "It's THE ring!!"  
  
Gimli has a 'wow' type expression on his face.  
  
"It is," Elrond confirmed, "and it must be destroyed," It was a dramatic gesture, "or else..."  
  
Boromir stands up, "No you cannot destroy it! It can be mine! All mine," Laughs evilly.  
  
"Sit down Boromir before you make a fool out of your self," Aragorn suggested.  
  
"Too late," Frodo said.  
  
Elrond shakes his head, "This always happens when humans are involved."  
  
"I mean," Boromir coughs, "It can help my troubled city."  
  
"Boromir, just sit down," Aragorn said again.  
  
"Make me!" Boromir challenged.  
  
Aragorn stands up, "I will if you don't!"  
  
Elrond steps in, "Gentlemen! Please!"  
  
"Fine take his side!" Boromir said.  
  
"I am not taking anyone's side... yet."  
  
"Fine!" Boromir sits down, "Hmph!"  
  
Aragorn goes to sit down, but misses his chair and falls.  
  
"Look whose turning red now!" Boromir said and laughs.  
  
Aragorn gets back onto his seat and growls.  
  
Boromir growls back louder.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Here we go again, the author and her "THE" Ring.  
Look we got puppies in the council meeting. Hey who let them in!!? Not me!  
Aragorn is funny! :)  
Legomonster is the other RPG players nickname for Leogolas 


	10. How the secret meeting turned into a non...

Chapter 10: How the secret meeting turned into a non-secret meeting.  
  
Disclaimers in part one. Also, I am just borrowing the lines in this story from the movie. I don't even know if they are directly word for word. I just use the words that I can remember from my mind. And we all know how well that works! ;)  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
  
  
~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~  
  
Here we go again, not only have I continued to use THE ring for the ring, I have also used Aragorn and Strider in the same sentence and changed it throughout the story. Oh this time the words between the **...**'s are in italic, and they are NOT said in a sideways head thing like Pip does. Okay, if you understood that then you are ready to read this chapter. If you are like me and did not understand what I just wrote, it's okay you'll still understand this chapter. Have fun!!  
This was one really fun story to write I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)  
  
  
  
Boromir turns to look at Aragorn on the ground and says, "Red looks good on you."  
  
"Oh be quiet!" was Striders only response.  
  
"Make me!" Boromir challenged.  
  
"You don't want me to," Aragorn threatened.  
  
"Yeah I do!"  
  
Elrond was getting a little angry here.  
  
"ENOUGH!! You two are acting like little boys! This is a council meeting! Not the third grade!"  
  
Leogolas rolled his eyes.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn both said, "Sorry."  
  
Frodo was getting a little impatient, "Can we get this show on the road?"  
  
Everyone either ignored Frodo or didn't hear him.  
  
"Now, where was I?" Elrond asked.  
  
"The matter of the ring," Frodo answered.  
  
"Ah yes," getting back into his serious voice, "THE ring must be destroyed."  
  
Boromir stood up, "No you can not destroy it! It can be mine all mine!!" Laughs evilly.  
  
"Hey! This is a repeat! I've seen this episode already."  
  
"Sit down Boromir," Aragorn said.  
  
Boromir sat down and said nothing.   
  
Elrond said again, "THE ring must be destroyed," Boromir opened his mouth, but Elrond caught him, "Don't do it Boromir." Boromir closed his mouth.  
  
"Yes Master Elrond," Leogolas said, "You already said that."  
  
"Three times to be exact actually," Gandalf said, "But hey who's counting?"  
  
"Well, apparently you are," Boromir said.  
  
Frodo decided to change the subject, "So, what's the secret that brought along this secret meeting?"  
  
"That someone must take the ring to Mt. Doom and destroy it. If the Enemy finds out...it would be really really really really really bad." Elrond said.  
  
"Really?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes," Elrond answered.  
  
"But who will risk their lives to go destroy that!?" Boromir said.  
  
"That's what we are here for," Elrond told them  
  
For some strange reason Boromir just growls.  
  
Aragorn stated, "I think Boromir's turning into some kind of animal."  
  
"Yeah and you better be careful Strider, I can bite your head off," Boromir sneered. "There is Evil there that does not sleep." Boromir says.  
  
"Uh huh, sure!" Aragorn looked really scared. (That was sarcastic, if no one picked that up.)  
  
Boromir changed the subject, "So is someone going to raise their hand and scream. "Pick me! Pick me!"  
  
Glorfindel raises his hand, "Pick me! Pick me!"  
  
Elrond frowned, "No Glorfindel, you have to stay here."  
  
"Aawwwwwwwwwwwww! Come on!"  
  
"Anybody else?" Elrond asked.  
  
  
"Boromir should have to go, he's so quick to contradict everything," Leogolas suggested.  
  
"Me! No!!"  
  
Frodo rolls his eyes, "I'll do it!!" No said a word and Frodo said again, "I said I'll do it!!"  
  
"Very good, we have one!" Elrond said.  
  
"But I am afraid I do not know the way," Frodo said.  
  
"Then I will free you of this bourdon, so long as it's yours to bear," Gandalf said.  
  
Aragorn kneeled in front of Frodo so that he was eye to eye with the little one and said, "I shall accompany you. You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow," Leogolas said.  
  
"And my axe," Gimli added.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll need someone to keep you guys safe," Boromir said and laughed a little. Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Leogolas, and Gandalf all look at him and laugh. Once they stop laughing Boromir says, "I mean. You carry the fate of us all little one. If it is the word of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
"So be it," Elrond said, "You five..."  
  
"Make that four and a half if you count Boromir!" Aragorn says.  
  
"Hey!" Boromir yelled back.  
  
Aragorn just laughs.  
  
Elrond sighs.  
  
"Strider?!" Boromir makes his fist into a tight ball.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked innocently.  
  
Sam runs into the council, "Sorry... I was late... I missed my cue..." looks around and sees a lot of confused faces, "Let's try this again." Runs back to his hiding place and runs out again, "Here! Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!"  
  
"No, indeed it is highly possible to separate you two. Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said.  
  
Then Merry and Pip run out too.  
  
"Wait! We're comin' too!" Pip announces.  
  
"You'll have to send us all tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said.  
  
Elrond looks surprised, "Well, so much for a 'secret' meeting."  
  
"Anyways! You need people of intelligence on this sort of messy... quest... thing," Pip crosses his arms over his chest and nods his head.  
  
"Well, that rules you out Pip," Merry said.  
  
"So be it. Nine Companions," Elrond said.  
  
"Well, eight and a half if you count Boromir," Aragorn said and laughed.  
  
"Hey! It was only funny the first time round," Boromir pauses and then says, "Actually it wasn't even that funny the first time round!"  
  
"Yes it was," Aragorn said and laughed.  
  
"Like I was saying," Elrond said, " Nine Companions. I shall name you "The Fellowship of the ring"."  
  
"Great! So... where we going?" Pip asks.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
"What?" Pip has no clue why everyone is laughing.  
  
"You are going to Mt. Doom," Elrond answered him.  
  
"Oh cool!" Merry said.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Pip added.  
  
"So, what is it?" Merry asked a little confused.  
  
"It's a mountain," Sam answered.  
  
"Ooooooo!" Merry 'oooo'ed.  
  
"Exactly," Pip said.  
  
"Now you will all leave tomorrow. We will give you only what you need," Elrond was telling them.  
  
Merry, who was not very interested in what Elrond was saying said, "So, when do we eat?"  
  
"Didn't you **just** eat?" Elrond asked.  
  
"We did?" Pip asked.  
  
Leogolas sighs.  
  
"Well, anyway, this non-secret meeting is over. Well, at least it wasn't a complete disaster." Elrond stated.  
  
"That's what you think!" Boromir said  
  
"Uh-oh," was all that Aragorn could say before Boromir tackles him and starts to beat on him. "Ahhh!" Aragorn screams, but fights back.  
  
  
"You hit like a girl!!" Boromir screamed.  
  
"Um..." Pip didn't know if he should go eat, or do something about the two men fighting.  
  
"Come on Strider!" Merry cheers Aragorn on.  
  
Aragorn socks Boromir in the face, "Any better?"  
  
Frodo started to get into it too, "Come on give him the left!! The left!!" Sighs angrily, "YOUR OTHER LEFT!!"  
  
"Who are you cheering on?" Merry asked.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Ow! Where did that come from?" Boromir said, "Don't make me have to throw you out the window!"   
  
"Not unless I throw you first!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
Gandalf was getting a little angry and he raised his hands, "That's enough!" he spreads his arms, making the two men fly into the air, and away from each other.  
  
"Hmm... maybe this fellowship should be redone." Elrond suggests.  
  
"No! They **will** work together!" Gandalf stated, "Even if it kills them."  
  
"Then it is settled," Elrond said.  
  
"Yes it is," Gandalf said.  
  
"It's Boromir's fault!" Aragorn whined and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"Whatever you say Strider," Gandalf said and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey! What about us?" Boromir asked.  
  
"You two will stay up there until you guys can learn to work together." Gandalf informed them.  
  
"Well, it'll be awhile," Gimli said.  
  
"Probably take forever," Boromir agreed.  
  
"Then that's how long we'll wait."  
  
"Oh thanks a lot Boromir!" Aragorn yelled at him.  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Leogolas sits down and makes himself comfortable.  
  
"Hmmmm." Is all that Pip could say.  
  
Then pip thought of another thing to say. So he elbowed Merry in the side lightly and asked, "So, why were they fighting?"  
  
"Because... because... because... they are too strange."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is it a Big Folk thing?"  
  
"Yes! That's it pip! It's a Big Folk thing!"  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Gandalf you can let us down now!" Aragorn shouts.  
  
Gimli mutters something about crazy humans.  
  
Gandalf is not there.  
  
"Well, I am leaving too," Gimli says and leaves.  
  
"Me too," Leogolas stands up and leaves.  
  
"You guys hungry?" Frodo asks.  
  
"Do birds fly?" Merry asks.  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"That means yes Frodo," Pip says. They all leave to eat.  
  
  
"Oh this is just great! This is all your fault Boromir."  
  
"My fault! It's all your fault!"  
  
"You're the one who jumped on me!!"  
  
"But you started with me!!"  
  
"Yeah, well you got us stuck up here."  
  
"If you kept on giving out your girlie punches then I just would of won and we wouldn't be up here."   
  
"And," Strider rubs his eye, "A nice black eye to go with it."  
  
"So you see it looks like it's all your fault!!"  
  
"Girlie punches! Rangers don't punch like girls!!"  
  
Gandalf comes back, "Well, it sounds like you guys are still fighting!" he says and leaves.  
  
Aragorn sighs.  
  
"Your fault."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ooooo! The mighty strider admits to it! Shocking!"  
  
"Yes I admit! Just so maybe we'll get down.  
  
"Good idea! GANDALF!!!"  
  
"GANDALF!!!!"  
  
Gandalf does not show up.  
  
Aragorn sighs again.  
  
  
"Wanna play paper rock scissors?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To pass the time."  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
FIRST.... I would like to apologize for the "Hit's like a girl" comment because a lot of girls probably have a lot of nice left or right hooks. I mean even the I have a pretty mean left... I mean right. Yes right hook. I don't really know, but I bet so.  
ANYWAYS....  
Do you think that they had grade school in Middle-Earth way back when?  
Don't you just love it how Boromir calls the hobbits little one? I do! I love the hobbits! They are sooo awesome! And Sam! He's really cool! And Merry and Pip! Awesome!! And Frodo gotta love Frodo too! Sorry, I know that the part where Boromir says, "There is evil there that does not sleep," Just comes out from nowhere, but that's like the only line that I knew completely well. :)  
So why does Boromir tackle Aragorn? It's one of those answer it yourself kind of questions. What ever you think the answer is you are right! :) Okay the truth is, is that I don't even know, and he's my character! I still say it's Aragorn's fault though! :)  
"Throw you out the window"? What the heck is that? There's no windows outside! Don't ask, just don't ask. 


	11. So what was the reason for the fight?

Chapter 11: So what was the reason for the fight?  
  
Disclaimers in part one  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
  
  
~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~LOTR~**~  
  
  
For those who just joined us, go back 10 chapters and read the rest cause you will get lost and just a note to all the rest Aragorn and Boromir are still in the air. So, did anyone figure out the reason to the fight? If so tell tell!!  
  
"Hey Boromir?"  
  
Boromir grumbles, "What is it Aragorn?"  
  
"Thanks for the black eye. By the way, how's your jaw?"  
  
"My jaw isn't hurt," he mumbles.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!" and he rubs his jaw a little.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
  
"Why don't you just try to be nice to me and then Gandalf will let us down," Boromir suggested.  
  
Aragorn sighs and says, "Fine. When ever he gets back we will."  
  
Gandalf shows up right at that moment.  
  
"Oh hey Gandalf," Aragorn says.  
  
"Hey Gandalf," that was Boromir! (Yay!)  
  
"You guys finally learned to get a long?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Yes we have. We are good buddies now. We talked out all of our differences," Boromir told him.  
  
Gandalf turns to Aragorn and raises an eye.  
  
"Yes, he's right. We did," Aragorn said.  
  
"Oh okay," And Gandalf let's them down. Not at all gentle either.  
  
They fall to the ground with a THUMP!!  
  
"Ow!" Rubs his bottom, "Thanks a lot."  
  
"OW! Yeah thanks Gandalf!"  
  
  
"Sorry. Just stay true to each other," Gandalf says and leaves.  
  
Aragorn sighs, walks away, and finds the hobbits.  
  
Merry and Frodo scream, "STRIDER!!" Well, he found two hobbits at least.  
  
"You finally got down!" Frodo exclaimed!  
  
"So, what did it feel like to be up in the air like that?" Merry asked.  
  
Aragorn laughs and says, "Like you're in the air, little one."  
  
"Oh cool!"  
  
Frodo laughs.  
  
"Why did Boromir jump on you?" Sam asked.  
  
"Ask Boromir," Aragorn said.  
  
Boromir appears and says, "Ask Boromir what?"  
  
"Why did you jump on Strider?" Sam asks again.  
  
"Ask Strider," Boromir said.  
  
Sam turns to Aragorn and asks, "Why did Boromir jump on you?"  
  
Aragorn ignores him, "You're the one that did it!"  
  
"So! You started with me!!" Boromir yelled.  
  
"No I didn't!" Aragorn yelled back.  
  
"Yes you..." Gandalf shows up.  
  
"Hello Mr. Gandalf, sir," Sam said.  
  
"Hello Sam," Gandalf said back.  
  
  
  
  
Boromir starts to laugh, "That was such a funny joke, Strider! Good one!" Slaps him on the back.  
  
"Thanks Boromir!" Knowing exactly what Boromir was doing.  
  
"You two getting a long still?"  
  
"You bet!" Aragorn said and put his arm on Boromir's shoulder.  
  
"Yup! Like two buddies!"   
  
"Good. Good." Gandalf said and starts to walk away.  
  
Boromir shrugs Aragorn's arm off and says, "Yes you did!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Gandalf turns around.  
  
"Buddy!" Boromir screams and gives Aragorn a nuggie, "NUGGIE!!!  
  
Aragorn does the same to Boromir, "NUGGIE!!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!!"  
  
Gandalf laughs and walks away.  
  
"Ow! That Hurt!" Boromir said and rubbed his head.  
  
"Wobble!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Wobble?" Sam said confused.  
  
"It's not a word Sam," Pip told him.  
  
"Yeah," Frodo agreed.  
  
"Whatever," was all that Boromir said.  
  
"How's the jaw Boromir?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Fine. How's the eye Strider?"  
  
"Just fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
Sam whispers to Frodo, "Mr. Frodo, are they going to fight like this the whole time? We have to make them stop somehow."  
  
"True. True!" Frodo steps in between the two men and say, "Well men, I think it's time for bed. As Gandalf informed me earlier, we are leaving first thing in the morning." No one moved, "NOW!"  
  
Aragorn sighs, "Master Frodo is right, the journey tomorrow will be hard."  
  
"But...," Boromir yawns, "I'm not sleepy!" And he yawns again.  
  
Frodo laughs, "Good night everyone," and before he walks off he turns to the person reading this and says, "Good night to you all too." And then he walks off.  
  
Sam follows Mr. Frodo.  
  
  
To be continued....   
  
  
I think it sounds a lot cutter when Boromir says "Little ones" rather than Aragorn saying "Little one". Wait did Strider even call the little ones, 'little ones'? *Shrugs* whatever.  
Okay, so apparently Strider didn't find only two, he found all four. Don't ask.  
Okay, so did anyone find out the reason to the fight? I haven't, but I still think it's Aragorn's fault.  
Oh and not to worry... Leogolas is gonna be in here soon. 


	12. Kansas or Middle Earth? You pick

Chapter 12: Kansas or Middle Earth? You pick.  
  
Disclaimers in part one  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
I don't know how we knew it, but we made it morning. I love this chapter and the ones on so much! I hope you love them just as much too! :) Oooooo! There is a line in here from an A-Team episode! Any A-team fans out there, if you find it you get 500 points. But like in "Whose line is it anyways," the points don't matter. :) Okay, I now I shouldn't be mentioning this, but I never could spell Boromir's name right. :'( It was sad. It was always Bromor or Bromir or something like that, but I want you all to know that it's all okay now! :)  
  
  
Pip runs into the kitchen, "Woo-hoo!" Sits at the table and starts to eat.  
  
Sam also run in excitedly, "Come on Mr. Frodo!"  
  
Mr. Frodo shows up, "I am starved!"   
  
"Good morning," Gandalf enters the room.  
  
"Good morning Gandalf," Frodo smiles.  
  
  
"Good morning Mr. Gandalf, sir," Sam greeted.  
  
"Good morning Samwise."  
  
Pip makes a beeline for the food and starts eating.  
  
"So where is the rest of our team?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Boromir appears, "Probably still sleeping."  
  
"Morning Boromir," Frodo and Sam both said.  
  
"Hi Boromir!" Merry said.  
  
"Hello little ones," Boromir answered them all.  
  
Leogolas appears too, "Is everyone here yet?"  
  
"We're just waiting for Gimli and Aragorn," Gandalf said.  
  
"Where's Mr. Gimli?" Sam asked.  
  
"Right here," and appears as well.  
  
"All we are waiting for now is Strider," Gandalf pauses and screams, "STRIDER!!!!" and it echoes... echoes... echoes.  
  
"Maybe someone should go get him," Gimli suggests  
  
Gandalf looks at the hobbits, but they were all eating, "Who's going to go get him?"  
  
"Boromir will," Leogolas quickly said  
  
"Don't look at me," Boromir growled. But everyone looked at him anyway. "No I won't do it!!" Gandalf raises his hands and tries to scary Boromir of course it worked, "Fine! I'll leave but not because I'm scared of you old man!" (Sure it is! :)) And he leaves.  
  
Sam looks at Gandalf and laughs a little, "That was good!"  
  
"True, but what got him scared? All I wanted to do was stretch," he laughs. Frodo laughs. Sam laughs.   
  
Pip looks up, has no clue what is going on and then goes back to eating.  
  
"What just happened?" Merry asked. Pip just shrugs.  
  
Frodo laughed and says, "Nothing, I'll tell you later."  
  
Leogolas sits down next to Merry.  
  
"Leogolas! What's up?" Merry asked.  
  
Leogolas looks up, "The sky."  
  
"Um..." Thinks about it, "Why yes it is!" Merry laughs and goes back to eating.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a strange looking thing; its what we call a "camera"; wanders off to Boromir; really, it grows legs; and follows him.  
  
Boromir feels as though he is being followed so he turns around, and doesn't see a thing, "Hmmm.... interesting, there are some pretty strange things here."  
  
The Camera jumps out of it hiding spot and zooms in on Boromir.  
  
The Camera hits him in the head, "Hey watch what you're doing!" Looks at it, "What is that thing?"  
  
The Camera backs up but then continues following him.  
  
"Where is strider?" Boromir keeps looking, "Strider?" He then appears to be in a scary hallway and he starts to act a little nervous.  
  
"Orcs, and goblins, and evil wizards oh my.... Orcs, and goblins, and evil wizards oh my.... Orcs, and goblins, and evil wizards oh my.... Orcs, and goblins, and evil wizards...  
  
"What are you doing?" Strider has cometh up behind him.  
  
Boromir screamed, "Strider! What are you doing to me!?"   
  
"I was coming up behind you. Now what is this about "Orcs, and goblins, and evil wizards oh my..."?"  
  
Boromir clears throat, "Just acting a part out from "The Wizard of Oz" I like to do that kind of stuff when the mood is right."  
  
"Oh I see. Interesting."  
  
"Yeah, come on they are all eating without you and they are all wondering where you are."  
  
"Ah, I see."   
  
"To the breakfast hall?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Where off to see the hall, the wonderful breakfast hall of all," Boromir sings and skips on ward.  
  
"Uh, right...."  
  
The camera runs past Aragorn to catch up with Boromir.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Boromir stops suddenly and unexpectedly. The camera runs into him. And THUD... they both fall over, "Hey!"  
  
Aragorn laughs.  
  
"Don't laugh at me!" Boromir stands up, "It wasn't funny!"   
  
Aragorn, still laughing, asks, "What is the thing anyway?"  
  
"It's a weird looking thing with legs that keep on following me around!" Boromir answers.  
  
"Oh," and Aragorn stops laughing, will kind of at least.  
  
The camera zooms into Boromir again and then zooms out again.  
  
"Let's go eat. If you tell them anything I'll deny it."  
  
"I won't tell them that this weird looking thing knocked the great Boromir over, don't worry," Aragorn said and laughed a little.  
  
Boromir walks past him and goes into the breakfast hall.  
  
Aragorn follows, followed by the camera, which now goes to follow Aragorn.  
  
For some strange reason Boromir stops again suddenly.  
  
Strider runs into Boromir, but doesn't knock him over or anything.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!"   
  
"Sorry Boromir."  
  
The camera runs into both of them, knocking them over this time, in front of everyone.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ow! Stupid thing!" Aragorn yelled at the camera.  
  
Gimli watches and starts laughing.  
  
Aragorn gets up and grabs the camera, "Gandalf, what's this?"  
  
"That would be a camera," Gandalf answered.  
  
"A camera? Never heard of it," Aragorn said.  
  
"That's because it hasn't been invented yet."  
  
"Oh... weird," Aragorn answered and let the camera go.  
  
"But if it hasn't been invented yet, what is it doing here?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hmmmm.... seems to me that there is some strange magical thing about." Frodo said and looked at Gandalf.   
  
Boromir then looks at Gandalf  
  
And soon everyone is looking at Gandalf.  
  
Even the camera is looking at Gandalf.  
  
"What are we doing?" Merry asked who was apparently not starring at Gandalf because he was eating.  
  
"Looking at Gandalf," Frodo answered him.  
  
"Exactly," Pip said, "Um... Why?"  
  
Gandalf suddenly sees that everyone is looking at him, "Yeah why?"  
  
"You seem to know about this thing." Boromir said.  
  
Gandalf starts to burst out laughing.  
  
Frodo, Merry, and Boromir all stare at Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn looks at the camera and the camera looks at his and then they both look at Gandalf.  
  
"I'm sorry. I got you on tape!!!!" Continues to laugh  
  
"What?!" Boromir said.  
  
Gandalf stands up and mocks him, "To the hall." Laughs some more, "Then you start to skip around. Oh dear! What a hoot!!" Laughs A LOT!!  
  
"That *was pretty funny. And don't forget the "Orcs, and goblins and evil wizards oh my..." part either." Aragorn added in.  
  
Boromir starts to cry, "WHY ME?! What did I ever do to you!?   
  
Frodo has no clue what is going on, "Gandalf, what are they talking about?"  
  
Gandalf raises his hands and a T.V. pops up and you see Boromir skipping and singing.  
  
Sam whispers to Mr. Frodo (aww), "Gandalf went wacko."  
  
Frodo and Merry burst out laughing.  
  
Boromir starts to laugh, "If you can't beat them, join them.  
  
Everyone laughs, with the except of the camera, which can't laugh being that it's a camera.  
  
"Jupiter!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"Wobble!" Gandalf laughs out  
  
Frodo does a low whistle, "He really lost his top."  
  
"Yeah, he didn't get mad at Mr. Strider for saying 'Jupiter'" Sam said.  
  
Frodo still shocked, "He said 'Wobble'"  
  
"Yeah." Sam agreed.  
  
"Merry. Pip. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Something," Pip said.  
  
Merry looks up and asks, "About what?"  
  
"I know!" Pip said   
  
"What? TELL!" Frodo said.  
  
"Let's go back to sleep!" Pip suggested.  
  
"No we can't," Frodo told him  
  
"Awww, why not?" Pip whined.  
  
"It sounded like a good idea to me," Aragorn said  
  
Gandalf is sill laughing in the background.  
  
"We have to take care of the ring." Frodo says.  
  
Leogolas just sits there and watches.  
  
"Oh yeah." Pauses and then asks, "Where are we going again?"  
  
Frodo sighs, "Mordor"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Pip pauses again, "Where's that?"  
  
Frodo said, "Far far away."  
  
Gandalf is still laughing and rolling around on the ground.  
  
"Someone hose him down!" Merry shouted.  
  
"Good idea little one!" Boromir stated.  
  
"Actually a hit on the head would do nicely," Gimli suggested.  
  
A garden hose appears out of nowhere, "Ah! This will do quite nicely." Boromir starts to hose Gandalf down.  
  
Gandalf started to scream, "Ahhhhh! That's cold!!" He screamed some more, "Stop! Stop!" after a wee little while, "I'm okay! I'm okay. I can't swim!"  
  
Boromir turns to the camera, "Hey camera thing. You getting this?!"  
  
The camera nods.  
  
Aragorn sits down in a chair and leans back...too far and falls over backwards, again, "Ahhh! Ow!"  
  
"Did you get that too?" Boromir asked.  
  
The camera looks at Boromir and zooms in.  
  
"Don't make me hose you too!" Boromir said still getting Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf screams some more, "I can't swim! Help I am drowning!"  
  
The camera recoils back and looks at him.  
  
"Okay okay," Boromir stops the hose.  
  
Aragorn is still lying on the floor, "This might be safer."  
  
The camera goes over to Frodo.  
  
"Hey camera-thing," Sam said to it.  
  
Frodo asked it nicely, "What do you want?"  
  
The camera shrugs, if possible for a camera.  
  
Frodo turns to Sam, "How does a camera shrug??"  
  
The camera shrugs.  
  
Sam shrugs.  
  
"Are we ready to go yet?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Hey Gandalf? You still being wacko over there?" Pip asked.  
  
Gandalf got up, raised his hands, and was dried, "No I am good."  
  
"Let's go then!" Pip said and then asked, "Do we have a map or something?"  
  
"Nope, better," Frodo said, "We got Gandalf."  
  
"Good point," Pip agreed.  
  
"Oh dear. Someone help us," Boromir pleaded.  
  
"Then again maybe we do need a map," Pip said.  
  
Aragorn is still lying on the floor, "Leogolas?"  
  
"I have a map," Leogolas reassured him.  
  
"Good." Frodo let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Gimli started to get mad, "Not in the hands of an elf!" Then he starts swinging his axe around for no apparent reason. The handle flies off. "Heh. Oops!"  
  
Frodo laughs.  
  
Aragorn sits up at just that moment and the handle smacks him in the head.  
  
Frodo ran over to Strider, "You okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Aragorn grunted.  
  
"Are you okay?" Frodo asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Sorry Aragorn, it slipped."  
  
"Whoa...little birds..." Aragorn said in a dazed like manner. "Who's Aragorn?"   
  
"Uh-oh." Was all that Frodo could say.  
  
Merry runs to Aragorn, "Birdies? Where?!"   
  
"Right there," Points in front of his face, "Lot's of 'em."  
  
Frodo pushed Merry out of the way, "HEY!" Merry yelled.  
  
"Aragorn what is the last thing you remembered?" Aragorn grew quiet as though trying to think, "Please Aragorn you have to remember!!"  
  
Aragorn smiled, "I was just kidding little one."  
  
"Oh you are a mean one," and hits him in the shoulder.  
  
Aragorn then passes out.  
  
Leogolas sighs, "Great."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Pip asked, in that thick accent of his. (:))  
  
"Nothing! I swear."  
  
"Gandalf..." Leogolas starts out  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Gimli's axe handle came off and hit Aragorn in the head," Leogolas explains.  
  
"Wow! Good for him," Gandalf said, "What does he want a medal or something."  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled at him.  
  
"And Aragorn's unconscious." Leogolas added.  
  
"Um..... oh," Gandalf said.  
  
"Mr. Gandalf sir, what are we going to do?" Sam asked.  
  
"Boromir get the hose."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
You just gotta love how Boromir calls Merry and Pip the 'little ones', I do! :) Okay, so I had a "Wizard of Oz" moment, so sue me! :) Anyways, it would be funny to see Sean skip around. :) The camera was all Lindsey's idea. I think that the camera is awesome, even though that it wasn't invented back then. Okay, and just to set the records straight, cameras do not walk by itself, and they do not shrug. Okay, who says, "He's lost his top," these days. I do! I do! :) And true, why does everyone pick on Boromir so much? And Gandalf can't swim? What's with that? He's a wizard ain't he? And what about the hose? Where did Merry come up with the idea of using a hose? So many questions, such weird stories. Happy reading!! Ooo! One more thing! I love Billy Boyd's accent! Don't you!? 


	13. Having a little fun

Chapter 13: Having a little fun.   
  
Warning: A little too much fun can get very weird.  
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
  
Nothing too weird in here. Just the usual normal things. Men singing and skipping, cameras walking around, things popping up out of no where. The same usual things :).  
  
  
  
Boromir gets the hose and hoses down Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn wakes up soon after the water hits him, "Ahhhhhh!!"  
  
"He's up," Boromir announced.  
  
"Yes, you're so smart. Now shush up!" Gandalf said.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Boromir turn it off!! It's cold!!!  
  
Boromir keeps on spraying him and laughing evil like.  
  
"That's enough Boromir" Gandalf said, but Boromir doesn't stop.  
  
"Boromir, Gandalf said that's enough." Legolas said.  
  
"AHHH!" That's from Strider.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" That's Boromir.  
  
"BOROMIR! THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!!" Gandalf shouted really really really loud. Boromir stops.  
  
"Yes, thank you, now what happened exactly?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Frodo answered him, "You got hit in the head with Gimli's axe."  
  
"I did? Oh," Aragorn said.  
  
"Yep." Merry said.  
  
Gimli found something, "The axe handle!" He goes over and picks it up off the ground and reattaches it to his axe.  
  
"So we ready to go?" Frodo asked, "The sooner we leave the sooner we can get home."  
  
"Yes, Gandalf, are we ready?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'm ready!" Gandalf said.  
  
"I'm ready! You ready Pip?" Merry asked.  
  
Pip jumps up, "I'm ready!"  
  
"Sam? You ready?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"I'm ready, you ready to go Bud?" Boromir asked Aragorn.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Gimli?" Gandalf said.  
  
"A dwarf is always ready!"  
  
"Then lets go," Gandalf said and leads the way out. He then stops and turns to Frodo, "You have the ring right?"  
  
"Yup right in my.... uh-oh," Searches nervously for it everywhere on him. He turns and looks at Boromir.  
  
"It wasn't me. I swear."  
  
"Give the boy back his ring," Gandalf said.  
  
The camera zooms in on Boromir.  
  
"Hey, don't you think that if I had it, I'd skip on out of here?" Boromir asked.  
  
"True," Frodo turned to look at Aragorn.  
  
"Why you looking at me?"  
  
"You. My ring." Frodo said very simply so that he could understand him.  
  
"I don't have it!"  
  
"Oh wait! I put it on a chain," Pats his chest at where it lies.  
  
"Good." Aragorn stated.  
  
"Sorry guys," Frodo said.  
  
"That's okay little one," Boromir said.  
  
"Hey! Maybe Boromir can sing, "We're off to see Mt. Doom" when we leave for us," Legolas added.  
  
"Only if you're good," Boromir said and patted his head.  
  
"Yes daddy," Legolas says in a little kid voice.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh.... Cause you're a whole lot older then me! And it's just freaky. Okay?"  
  
Legolas answered that with a laugh.  
  
"Can we leave now?" Gimli said being a little impatient.  
  
Gandalf, who didn't stop walking, said. "I am already out the door."  
  
Aragorn rubs his forehead, "I got a headache."  
  
Pip runs after Gandalf.  
  
Frodo hands him two Tylenol.  
  
"Come on Merry!" Pip said.  
  
"Tylenol hasn't been invented yet Mr. Frodo," Sam stated.  
  
Merry ran after Pip, "Coming Pip!"  
  
"Do you always have to have explanations? Besides if I got it, it has been invented so there!" Sticks tongue out.  
  
Aragorn grabs the two Tylenol and drinks a cup of water, "Thanks little one."  
  
"Lets go!" Frodo said and runs after the others.  
  
Boromir skips and sings, "Where off to Mordor the most evilest place of alllllll!"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Okay, I know I said this before, but I just love it when Boromir calls the hobbits.... "Little ones" I LOVE THAT! Okay enough of that. Soooo... Okay yes. Um.... Tylenol? Don't ask. Why didn't anyone tell me that I was spelling Legolas the wrong way!? Anyways, just for the record I was spelling Boromir wrong all the time too. Not on my chapter stories, but on the RPG's. He was Bromoir or Bromair. And so on. Why I just told you all that I have no clue. 


	14. They make a pit stop

Chapter 14: They make a pit stop!! (I love this chapter!!)  
  
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!   
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
In this chapter there's a lot of Legolas laughing a lot. Gandalf proving dwarfs wrong. Name calling, weird things walking around which shouldn't be walking around, and other things! And people making water noises. Don't ask, just read.  
  
  
Boromir stops suddenly, "What was I doing!?!!!??!"  
  
"Singing," Legolas said, "And skipping!" He said laughing a bit.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That is wrong! So wrong! What is wrong with me?"  
  
"Oh it's great to be a wizard!!!!!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
"Gandalf! I will get you for this, old man!" Boromir promised.  
  
Legolas laughed.  
  
"Hmpf! No one can fool a dwarf!" Gimli said.  
  
Gandalf raises his hands, "Wanna bet?"  
  
Gimli says, "I mean...um...yes."  
  
Legolas then laughs again.  
  
"Yes what Gimli?" Gandalf says.  
  
Gimli said, "Never mind."   
  
Gandalf raises his hands again, "Yes what Gimli?"  
  
Gimli sighs, "You can fool a dwarf."  
  
"We've known that all along," Legolas said.  
  
"Thank you," Gandalf said and went on his way.  
  
"So we there yet?" Frodo asked.  
  
Legolas pushes Aragorn along, "Come along Aragorn."  
  
"I'm a comin'" Aragorn whined.  
  
"No," Gandalf answered Frodo.  
  
"How about now?" Merry asked.  
  
"No," Gandalf said.  
  
"We there yet?" Boromir asked.  
  
"No!" Gandalf said.  
  
"We there yet?" Pip said.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"um..." Sam said wondering if he should say anything or not.  
  
"How about now?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm hungry," Merry whined.  
  
"Me too," Pip announced.  
  
"I'm thirsty," Frodo said.  
  
"When's breakfast?" Pip asked.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Boromir whined.  
  
"Stop it!!" Gandalf couldn't take anymore of it.  
  
"Hey Gandalf?" Aragorn said, "Are we there yet?" Aragorn had to say it.  
  
" NO! We aren't there yet! We just had breakfast! Take a sip from your canister. And hold it!"  
  
Boromir dances around, "I can't!" *Starts to whine, "I have to goooooo."  
  
Gandalf sighs, raises his hands, and produces an outhouse, "Go."  
  
"Thank you!" Boromir was so reveled that he skipped to it.  
  
"If anyone else has to go. Go now."  
  
"I'm good," Frodo said.  
  
"Me too," Merry added.  
  
"Me three," That was Pip  
  
"Me four," And that was Sam.  
  
Gandalf looks at his watch, "Boromir, come on!!"  
  
"Gandalf. I think he fell in," Frodo said.  
  
"That can't be good," Merry said.  
  
Gandalf rolls his eyes and puts his head in his hands, "Oh dear. Someone help me!"  
  
Boromir comes out of the outhouse, "I'm ready."  
  
"It's about time! What happened, did you fall in?" Gandalf said and laughed.  
  
Boromir stares him down. Gandalf starts to walk off.  
  
Frodo and Merry follow.  
  
Boromir also follows.  
  
Sam follows.   
  
Pip stares off into space.  
  
Gimli pushes Pip along, "Come on little one."  
  
"Who you calling 'Small one?!'" Pip said.   
  
"You!" Gimli yelled.  
  
Pip jumped a little, "Oh! Just making sure."  
  
Merry and Frodo stop and look at each other and says, "Uh... Gandalf...."  
  
"Go. Quickly! NOW!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
Frodo and Merry runs over to the outhouse.  
  
"It's the defective fellowship," Legolas says still pushing Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf rolls his eyes and also goes over to the outhouse.  
  
"Boromir! You started a chain reaction Boromir!" Legolas stated.  
  
"So sorry, but when you gotta go you gotta go," Boromir starts to make water noises. He sees that it's not working, so he makes more water noises and makes them louder.   
  
"Boromir. It's not working."  
  
"Yeah it is!" He runs over to the outhouse.  
  
After a while Frodo, Merry, Boromir, and Gandalf all returned.  
  
"Now are we all ready to go?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas said, "I was ready all this time."  
  
Frodo, Merry, and Boromir all nod.  
  
"Yup! A dwarf is always ready!"  
  
"I'm ready!" Sam said.  
  
"Me three!" Pip said.  
  
"Me Four," Frodo said.  
  
"Me five," Merry said.  
  
"Me six," Boromir added.   
  
"We're all ready Gandalf,"   
  
"When's breakfast," You just gotta know that that's Pip.  
  
"You just had a big buffet," Gandalf said.  
  
"Yes, but that was only first breakfast. What about 2nd breakfast?"  
  
"I don't think he knows about 2nd breakfasts," Merry told him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Pip said out of total shockness. "What about elevenses, and luncheon, and after tea and supper and dinner?! He has to know about those!"  
  
Frodo shakes his head, "Just the usual three Pip; breakfast, lunch, and dinner."  
  
"Awwwwww! You got to be kidding me!!" Pip sighs and says with less enthusiasm in his voice, "Well, let's go then."  
  
"All ready ahead of you guys!" Frodo said. Pip runs to catch up.  
  
"Come along Aragorn!" Legolas said and pulled him along.  
  
The camera with legs follows them.  
  
"Strider tell that thing to stop following us!!" Boromir said and ran away from it.  
  
"Huh?" was the only thing that Aragorn said.  
  
"Strider. I think he's afraid of the camera thing," Merry said.  
  
"Camera-thing?" Aragorn asked being totally clueless.  
  
"Yes," Merry sighs and decides to get Frodo instead, "Frodo!"  
  
"What is it Merry?"  
  
"Can you get Gandalf to do something with Strider? He's acting all weird and all."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. GANDALF!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"See! It's the defective fellowship," Legolas said.  
  
"Oh shush up!" That was a mumble from someone, but nobody really knows who. It's spooky!   
  
"Gandalf, can you do something with Strider?" Frodo asked  
  
Gandalf sighs, "Let's see if I can get him back to normal." Gandalf raises his hands and says some words.  
  
"Strider?" Frodo said.  
  
"What?" Strider answered.  
  
"You okay?" Merry asked.  
  
"Of course I'm okay. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Good! Thank goodness!" Frodo said.  
Boromir started to squeal, "Look! It's the camera thing!!" The camera thing runs over to Boromir. "Get away from me!" and he starts to hit it.  
  
The camera runs away and over to Gandalf  
  
Gandalf comforts it, "Now now camera. Just leave Boromir alone."  
  
The camera looks down but then zooms in on Gandalf.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The camera zooms in.  
  
"Hey! Camera on Gandalf!" Pip laughed.  
  
"Get away!" Gandalf yelled and Boromir laughed.  
  
The camera runs off, completely... for now that is.  
  
"You hurt it's feeling Gandalf," Gandalf said.  
  
"Sorry, but it was a weird thing."   
  
"Great! It probably ran off to recruit some friends," Merry said.  
  
"It probably did!" Gimli agreed.  
  
"Let's keep moving!" Boromir said.  
  
"Hey that's my line!" Gandalf complained.  
  
"Then say it, old man!"  
  
"Don't call me old man!"  
  
"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it old man!"  
  
"Boromir, never start a fight with a wizard," Aragorn warned.  
  
"I'll call you Dorothy from now on," Gandalf threatened.  
  
"What?!" Boromir said half shocked like and half confused like.  
  
"You heard me, DOROTHY!" Okay, so maybe not a threat, but a promise.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Doro... I mean Boromir said.  
  
"Dorothy!" Gandalf made fun.  
  
"That's what the kids in school called me!" Boromir whined, "Stop it!"  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
"It's not funny!!" Boromir yelled.  
  
"You gonna stop calling me old man, Dorothy?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Fine! Yes! I'll stop, just as long as you do too!" Boromir made him a deal.  
  
"Okay, everyone that's enough," Gandalf took his deal, "Now let's move it on out!" and he leads the way.  
  
Pip runs up to Gandalf, "Hey Gandalf! We there yet?" Gandalf refuses to answer him, "I'll take that as a no."  
  
Sam comes up beside Frodo, "Hi Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Hello Sam."  
  
Pip runs over and jumps on Aragorn's back, "Piggy-back-ride!!"  
  
Aragorn laughs, "Okay little one."  
  
Pip laughs from on Aragorn's back, "Hi Merry!!" and he waves at him.  
  
Merry thinking that that was no fair at all decides to jump on Boromir's back. He was not expecting it so he wobbled a little.  
  
"Whoa! Little one!" Boromir said.  
  
"Hello Boromir!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
"Hello little one," Boromir said and laughed.   
  
Gandalf turns around and laughs and is so happy that they are all getting along with each other.   
  
Frodo laughs just because he is so happy.  
  
"Frodo, Sam, do either of you want a ride?" Legolas offered.  
  
"I'm fine walking," Sam said.  
  
"Same here," Frodo said.  
  
"Alright," Legolas said.  
  
"Do any of you want a ride?" Frodo said weird like.  
  
Boromir was the one who noticed it, "You okay little one?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Frodo says and falls down.  
  
"MR. FRODO!" Sam runs over to him.  
  
Frodo slowly raises his head, "Water... I need water..."  
  
Sam kneels down beside him and takes out his canteen-thingy, "Right here Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo grabs it and drinks it. He then suddenly stands up and feels 110% better, "Thank you!"  
  
"Are you ok now Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Is Mr. Frodo okay? Find out in the next chapter of "Lord of the Rings" same bat channel, same bat time.  
Psssstt. What? Wrong show. Huh? Oh yeah. ANYWAYS....  
Don't ask me what's wrong with Frodo. Just because he's my character does NOT mean that I know what's wrong with him. And Dorothy? Dorothy!? You know maybe his mom wanted a little girl, so she made him wear pigtails to school all the time and that's why he was called Dorothy? You think? Maybe! I still don't know whom Legolas is telling that this is 'the defective fellowship', to. Hee heee! It gets weird keeeeeepppp reading!! :) Did anyone notice that I have mentioned that I wrote about me not writing Boromir's name write two chapters in a row? Oh dear. 


	15. So, where are these guys gonna stop for ...

Chapter 15: So, where are these guys gonna stop for the night?  
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~   
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
Okay, don't know what to write up here. But this story will be weird. That   
is a promise! J  
  
  
  
  
Frodo sits up slowly.  
  
"You okay little one?" Boromir asked.  
  
Frodo grabs his head, "Yes I think I'm okay. Just a little dehydrated."  
  
"From what?!" Gandalf asked, "We just got to the end of the driveway!"  
  
"Oh boy," Gimli said.  
  
"Jump off little one," Boromir said to Merry.  
  
"Awww," but jumps off anyways.  
  
"Come on little one, get on my back," Boromir told Frodo.  
  
Frodo gets on Boromir's back.  
  
"May we continue now?" Gimli asked.  
  
"All ready," Frodo said.  
  
Everybody follows and some getting rides, heh.  
  
Pip, while riding on Aragorn's back, "We should sing. It'll lighten the load  
  
"Ooooo! I know one!" Boromir shouted. As he opened his mouth to sing Gandalf   
raises his hands without being noticed. Boromir sings out, "Some day my   
prince will come. Some day we'll fall in love."  
  
All 'the little ones' look at each other and start to laugh.  
  
"Um... that's really nice Boromir," Aragorn said, "But there aren't any   
princes around here...except Prince Tree over there" Aragorn motions to Legolas  
Legolas, who was not paying attention, says "Huh?"  
  
"GANDALF!!!" Boromir said when he realized that it was Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf laughs and clears his throat, "That's my last one."  
  
"Promise!" Boromir asked.  
  
"Promise," Gandalf said, but crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
Pip sees it and laughs.  
  
"What are you laughing at little one?" Boromir asked.  
  
Pip just continues to laugh.  
  
Boromir looks around.  
  
"He just got it," Legolas says.  
  
"Just got what?" Boromir asked totally confused.  
  
"The song," Legolas explained to him slowly.  
  
"Ohhhh," Boromir understood.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Pip you didn't break the record..."  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn warned Legolas and Legolas smiled.  
  
"Break the record. What record?" Frodo asked.  
  
"The record for not getting something really funny. It's currently three   
days."  
  
"Oohhh! Who was that?" Merry asked.  
  
"The record holder would not like me to mention his name."  
  
"Was it you Legolas?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No," he answered. "Let me rephrases that. The record holder would not like   
me to say it's Aragorn, so I won't tell you it was Aragorn."  
  
"Legolas!!"  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Aragorn's face turns red again, "I'll get you for this Legolas!"  
  
Legolas goes over to Gandalf.  
  
"What's up Legolas?"  
  
"Hi Gandalf."  
  
"Hello Legolas."  
  
"See that big, red faced guy over there?" Gandalf nods his head, "He wants   
to kill me."  
  
Aragorn growls, "Legolas!"  
  
"Legolas, he's talking to you," Gandalf told him.  
  
"Yeah. I know. He wants to kill me too."  
  
"I'll protect you!" Pushes Legolas towards Aragorn. "Oh no."  
  
"Gandalf help!"  
  
"DON'T KILL HIM!!" Gandalf said with very little enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes Gandalf," Aragorn says, but then says something very quite to   
Legomonster, so that he can hear, "Just not yet anyway."  
  
"Jupiter!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Narf!" Gandalf said.  
  
"Zort!" Merry added in.  
  
"Poit!" Frodo decided to add in too.  
  
"Narf?" Pip asked.  
  
"It's not a word," Sam told him.  
  
"Oh!" Pip understood, "Kinda like wobble!"  
  
"Exactly!" Gandalf said.  
  
A lot of foreign language is being spoken here. A little Spanish, German,   
Polish, Elfish, and some Gibberish.  
  
Gimli stands back and says, " the Rivendell natives battle it out in their   
own language."  
  
Then Legolas says, "Étokenmaineventislost!!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Legolas!!??" Aragorn asked, "We are not lost!"  
  
"Who said we were lost?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Legolas did!" Aragorn pointed.  
  
"You didn't let me finish!" Legolas told him.  
  
"Let him finish Strider!" Frodo demanded.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I said, 'Étokenmanineventislost ëmanynonsensewordsthatsoundcoolë' " Legolas said.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh!!!" All the little ones said.  
  
"What does that mean?" All the little ones then asked.  
  
"Oh, well that's not much better," Aragorn replied to Legolas.  
  
"What did he say?" Sam asked.  
  
"He said we've lost our minds."  
  
"Yes, I think I saw somebody's running away back there," Gimli said.  
  
The camera suddenly runs back in.  
  
Gandalf and Boromir both scream, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Hey! It's the camera-thing," Pip says who is still on Aragorn's back.  
  
Camera trots over to Legomonster.  
  
"Very good analyzes Pip!"  
  
Legolas looks at the camera and screams, "Boo!!"  
  
The camera jumps back and runs off.  
  
All the little ones and Gandalf laugh.  
  
"I think it was your face that scared him," Boromir said and laughed at his   
own joke.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Someone said.  
  
"So Gandalf, are we there yet?" Pip asked.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Gandalf said for the last time, "I shall tell thee when we get   
there!"  
  
All the little ones look at each other in confusion and say, "Thee?" and   
they all shrug.  
  
"Well, you're lucky little one, you get a ride," Legolas says to Pip.  
  
"Yeah, he's not as heavy as some," Aragorn says. "But anyways, when are we   
going to stop for the night?"  
  
"How about now?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"YEAH!" was everyone's response.  
  
"Too bad we can't sleep on a nice bed." Frodo said.  
  
"Why not?" Gandalf raises both his hands and produces a Holiday Inn. "It's not really the Ritz, but it's as good as a place as any."  
  
  
Okay, Legomonster is Legolas. Don't you just love all 'the little ones'   
phrases I put in there. Can a camera really get scared? NO! Don't you   
understand your own stories? Oh dear! STOP YELLING AT ME! (Don't mind my multiple personalities.) Thee? Thee?! THEE?! They are in Middle EARTH not MIDEVIL times. (I am just yelling at myself. Multiple personalities again.) Holiday inn! Hee hee! Do they get little mints on their beds?! :)  
  
mwhahahahaha! what did Legolas say? well, he said many non sense words that sound cool! Why? Because. I don't know, you'll have to ask him. - L 


	16. They enter the hotel and get their rooms

Chapter 16: They enter the hotel and get their rooms.  
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Okay on to the next chapter!!!  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~   
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
The ups and downs to staying in a hotel with the 8 followers.   
  
  
  
"Holiday Inn, huh?" Pip asks.  
  
"Oh this place is cool!" Frodo added in.  
  
"Do you think they'll leave mints on the pillows?" Merry asks with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Is that all you think about, food?" Boromir asked.  
  
Both Merry and Pip answer, "Yes."  
  
Sam, who totally ignores Boromir, says, "Ooooo! Let's go find out!  
  
Frodo gets off of Boromir's back and Pip jumps off of Aragorn's back.  
  
"To Holiday Inn?" Boromir asks.  
  
Frodo, Merry, Boromir, and Gandalf all link arms, "To Holiday Inn!"  
  
"Riiiiigggggghhhhhhtt," That was Gimli.  
  
"We're off to see the Inn the most wonderful Holiday Inn of all!" Frodo, Merry, Boromir, and Gandalf all skip and sing like from "The Wizard of Oz."  
  
For some strange reason Legolas hits his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's go," Aragorn said.  
  
"Why is Mr. Frodo singing weird songs?" Sam inquired.  
  
"I don't know Sam," Aragorn told him and started to walk towards the hotel. All the others follow.   
  
"Beds!" Pip exclaimed. "Food! Warm showers!!!"   
  
By the time they all got there, Gandalf, Merry, Boromir, and Frodo were already waiting out side of the hotel.  
  
"Haha! We bet you!!" Gandalf cried in triumphant and he goes inside.  
  
The man behind the desk says, "Good day Mr. Gandalf, sir. We have your rooms ready," and the guy sends him a bunch of keys.  
  
"Thank you," Gandalf said. He took the keys and joins the rest of his group.  
  
"Do we have to share rooms?" Legolas asked in a whiney kind of like voice.  
  
"Nope. We have all our own rooms with connecting doors," Gandalf said as he started to hand out keys.  
  
"Good!" Gimli grumbled.  
  
Frodo, Merry, and Boromir grab their keys and start to run. But they stopped when they started to hear Aragorn complain.  
  
"I don't want to be anywhere near either one of these two," Aragorn says while pointing to Boromir and Legomonster, "They snore really loud."   
  
"Come on Pip! Let's go Sam!" Merry said and ran off towards his room  
  
"I do not!!" Boromir said commenting on Aragorn's statement.  
  
Sam grabs his key and runs after Merry.  
  
"You do too!" Aragorn fought with Boromir.  
  
Pip chases after the others with his key.  
  
"Well, at least I don't talk and sleep walk!!" Boromir threw out.  
  
"Yeah!" Legolas decided to try to help Boromir.  
  
"Legolas, don't help me," Boromir told him  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Gimli, who has not been paying attention, says, "Who sleeps walk?"  
  
"Nothing," Boromir says.  
  
"Never mind," Gandalf told him.  
  
Boromir and Gandalf walks off towards their own rooms.   
  
Gimli runs up to them, "I want to know, in between Aragorn and Legolas."   
  
No one knew what he was trying to get at.   
  
"What are you talking about," Gandalf said.  
  
"Huh?" Was from Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn.  
  
"What about them? I heard that Legolas snores, which is no surprise let me tell you."  
  
"And you sound like a train going up a hill," Legolas said to the little man.  
  
"I do not!" Gimli yelled.  
  
"Aragorn walks and talks in his sleep," Gandalf told Gimli.  
  
"What?! No I don't!" Aragorn stuck up for himself.  
  
Gimli just laughs.  
  
"Yes you do!" Legolas told him.  
  
Gandalf can hear sounds of joy coming from four of the room, "Hmm... what's going on?" Gandalf looks into one room and sees Frodo jumping up and down on his bed.  
  
"It's a hobbit thing," Legolas told everyone.  
  
"Oh hi Gandalf!" Frodo said, "This is really fun!"  
  
Gandalf smiles and through the connecting doors can see Merry jumping on the bed too.  
  
"Hey! Who has next to Boromir?" Aragorn says, "I hope it's not you Gandalf."  
  
"Why do you hope that it's not me?" He asked.  
  
"MINTS!!!!!" Merry screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
All the guys had to cover their ears.  
  
"Ooo! Now Gandalf is going to have to change the battery in his hearing aid," Boromir said.  
  
Gandalf just starred and growled at him.  
  
"Now I'm hopping that you don't have the room next to Gandalf, Boromir," Aragorn said.  
  
How do Hobbits know about Hotels? They know everything! :) Okay, I don't really know what to write here because it was a small story. But in the words of Jar-Jar Binks I will say this, "How wude!" BOROMIR that was MEAN! 


	17. They go to sleep, or at least try to

Chapter 17: They go to sleep, or at least try too.  
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Author note: LOOKS WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!!! Dances around.  
  
AGAIN WARNING!!!!!! INSANE STORY AHEAD, DON'T LIKE INSANE STORY, DON'T READ!!! For those who are still staying. ENJOY!!   
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~   
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
  
Okay, so we left the followers off last at a hotel all arguing about who was going to sleep where. So lets see what they can argue about and what happens at night.  
  
  
Aragon points at Boromir, "So... who has the room next to the snore master?"  
  
"Well, who has the room next to sleeper-talker-walker type person?" Boromir said as he points at Aragorn.  
  
"I really don't care because I'm in between Aragorn and Legolas."  
  
"Oh yeah, Legoguy snores too," Aragorn pointed out.  
  
"Elves do not snore!!" Legolas screamed.  
  
Aragorn replied, "Ah... yes they do."  
  
"How would you know?" Legolas demands to know.  
  
Aragorn sighs, "You know Legolas."  
  
"Oh yeahhhhh," Legolas said, finally getting it.  
  
Gandalf laughs, "Like duh Legolas!"  
  
Legolas just sticks his tongue out at Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn laughs.  
  
Gimli yawns.  
  
"Gimli is right," Aragorn said, "It was a long day, we should go to sleep."  
  
"Gandalf, what time is it?" Legolas asked.  
  
Gandalf rolled up his sleeve and looked at his Rolex, "It's about 12:30."  
  
"In the afternoon?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No in the morning, you dork. That is why everyone is sooo tired," Gandalf said.  
  
"Ohhhhhh," Lego said and goes to his room.  
  
Gandalf mumbles under his breath, "Elves." And he too goes into his room.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli go to their rooms too.  
  
Boromir sighs, "Great that leaves me next to Strider. Noooooo!!!!! The horror!!! The Evil!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone from their rooms, "SHUT UP!!"  
  
Boromir does so and goes into his room.  
  
  
  
Much later that night.......  
  
  
***Boromir snores very loud, "ZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!! !!"   
  
"BOROMIR! SHUT UP!!!" Legolas screamed very loudly.***  
  
  
Boromir was totally scared and screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHH!" He then falls off the bed, "What? What happened?"  
  
"You were snoring very loudly," Legolas screamed through the walls."  
  
Gimli yawns, "Yes you were!"  
  
Some noise comes from Sam's and Pip's room, as they have woken up too.  
  
Frodo and Merry are up too now.  
  
Frodo was unhappy that he was woken from his sleep, "WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"Boromir was snoring again," Legolas said.  
  
"Yeah, it sounded like a heard of horses." Gimli added.  
  
"Well, that's funny, because I didn't seem to hear them," Frodo said a little upset.  
  
"Then what woke you?" Gimli wondered.  
  
"Legolas screaming." Said a very upset Frodo.  
  
"Oh," said Legolas.  
  
"Yeah." Merry said.  
  
"Yeah," piped in Sam.  
  
"Yeah," added Frodo  
  
"Between you and Boromir, Legolas, at least you didn't wake up all of us," Gimli pointed out.  
  
"He woke us up," Merry said.  
  
"Yes, but not everyone," Gimli said.  
  
"Oh so what you're saying is that we aren't important," Merry said, "We aren't everyone. We..."  
  
"Merry," Frodo said.  
  
"What?" said a very upset little hobbit because he was interrupted.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Screamed Frodo and Gandalf.  
  
"No, of course you're important little one," Gimli said.  
  
Sam yawns.  
  
"Now that we got all that under control can we now please go back to sleep?!" Frodo said. He doesn't wait for an answer and just goes back into his room.  
  
Merry yawns and says, "Good night guys and try to keep it down," and he goes into his bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, Boromir, try and keep it down," Legolas said and went back into his room.  
  
Gandalf says nothing and goes back into his room.  
  
Gimli does the same  
  
Boromir huffs and goes to his room too.  
  
  
  
A little while later....  
  
***THUD***  
  
Gandalf hears it first and laughs which wakes up Frodo and Merry.  
  
Frodo and Merry seem to know what happened and start to laugh too!  
  
Boromir wakes up and mumbles, "What happened?"  
  
Gimli runs out with his axe, "What was that?"  
  
Frodo, Merry, And Gandalf said, "Strider fell off the bed!"  
  
Sam, who was also awake said, "Did he?"  
  
Legolas shakes his head, "No, but you're close."  
  
Frodo now intrigued asks, "What happened them?"  
  
Merry also intrigued also joins in, "Yeah, what happened?"  
  
"If Strider didn't fall off the bed then what happened?" Boromir asked not intrigued, but just wanted to know so that he could go back to sleep.  
  
"I think he found a wall," Legolas said.  
  
Gimli laughs.  
  
Gandalf laughs.  
  
Frodo laughs.  
  
Boromir laughs.  
  
Legolas goes back into his room.  
  
Gimli does the same, still laughing.   
  
Frodo and Merry goes in to check on Strider.  
  
Frodo asks, "Strider, are you okay?" says laughing too.  
  
Aragorn does not answer because he is still asleep on the floor next to the wall.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo screams out.  
  
Gandalf then appears in the door way, "What?"  
  
"Can you get Strider onto his bed so he is not sleeping on the floor."  
  
In the far off distance you can hear the elf snoring.  
  
Gandalf raises his hands and hovers Strider in the air and drops him on the bed, "There I am off to bed now." He leaves and goes into own bedroom.  
  
Frodo and Merry make it to their own rooms too.  
  
"Good night Merry."  
  
"Night Frodo."  
  
Aragorn Stirs in the night.  
  
  
  
Author fun note: Okay, did anyone at all notice that?! One minute they are talking through the walls the next they are in the hallways. Don't look at me! I only write, not make up.   
Pssst. You do make it up. That's why this is called a RPG because you helped make this up.   
Oh okay, then. Just don't ask. And just enjoy. Ooooohhhh! And what will happen in the next chapter! Will the hobbits get their mints? Will the hobbits get to eat all their meals? Will they ever just get along? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. Same middle-Earth time Same middle-Earth channel. 


	18. I call this The War Between Geeks and Do...

Chapter 18: I call this one... The War between Geeks and dorks.  
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Author note: LOOKS WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!!! Dances around.  
  
NOTE: Things between *** are said VERY VERY LOUDLY!!!   
  
Things between the ~...~ are supposed to be spoken in Elvissh.  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~   
  
So lets see what happens when they wake up? Can it be a normal morning? I THINK NOT!!! Let's take a peek and see what happens.  
  
  
  
Merry wakes up and screams, "I was visited by the mint fairy!!!!!!!!"  
  
Pippen was still half asleep, "That's nice Merry."  
  
Merry being very unhappy about the reaction he got from Pip he said, "Look Pip!!"   
  
"That's nice Merry."  
  
"Look at all the mints I got!!!!" he runs over to Pips room to show him. "See look!!!" Pip is not looking and Merry sees that, "You're not LOOKING!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Pip realizes what they are and jumps up, "MINTS!!!"  
  
"That's what I said!"  
  
"Ooooo!" Pip said excitedly.  
  
Merry drops them on the floor and goes after them, "Mints!!!" He starts to throw them in the air.  
  
Pip dives into them, "MINTS!!"  
  
Gandalf shows up, "Who won the lottery?"  
  
"Merry did," Pippin said.  
  
Frodo comes into the room, "Wow!! Merry was visited by the Mint Fairy! Lucky fellow!!"  
  
Boromir enters too, "It was probably supposed to be the tooth fairy for Aragorn because of him hitting the floor."  
  
Frodo was confused and looked at him, "What?"  
  
Legolas laughs, "Probably." Legolas pauses and then says, "The same thing happened once in Rivendell. Lord Elrond told me. He heard a thud in the middle of the night and thought that there was an attack." Frodo starts to laugh, "And he ran into Aragorn's room and he was laying next to the wall on the floor. Lord Elrond never let him live it down.  
  
Frodo, Gandalf, and Boromir started to laugh their heads off.  
  
Pip laughs too.  
  
Sam finally enters the room. He yawns and asks, "What is everyone laughing at?  
  
"Strider," Frodo answers him.  
  
"What about him?" Sam asks.  
  
"Never mind. It's a loooonnngg story."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Should we get Aragorn and Gimli up, Gandalf?" Legolas asks.  
  
"Go ahead," Gandalf said, "If it's one thing that I learned, it's don't wake up a Dwarf." Gandalf pauses, "Oops did I say that out loud?"  
  
Legolas laughs and says, "I'll get Aragorn!"  
  
"What if we just scream really loud and that'll hopefully get them up." Frodo suggested.  
  
"Good luck Master Frodo," Legolas says, "I'll be back," and he leaves.  
  
Frodo clears his throat, "***AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THERE'S AN ATTACK!!!!!!!***" and he continues to scream.  
  
Gimli runs into the room, "WHERE!?!?!?"  
  
"One down. One to go."  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey Aragorn, it's time to get up."  
  
Aragorn swats at Legolas, "Go away."  
  
"Come on. Up!"   
  
Aragorn, "zzzzzzzzzz"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile... (Again)  
  
Gandalf looks at his watch, "I am not a patient man.   
  
"Here have a mint!" Frodo offers him.  
  
"You guys have mints?! Why didn't you tell me!?" He dives in!  
  
  
Back to Aragorn and Legolas...  
  
  
~"Estel morning has come!"~ Legolas says sternly.  
  
Aragorn half asleep, "Elrond?"  
  
"No Legolas, get up!"  
  
Aragorn finally gets up, "Fine!"  
  
"Come on."  
  
Aragorn gets out of bed and the two goes to where ever everyone else is.  
  
  
"Hey! You did it Legomonster!!"  
  
"Good job!" Frodo congratulated him. "I was quicker though."  
  
Gandalf holds up a mint, "Mint?"  
  
"Yes, Gandalf, that is a mint," Legolas said with a little hint of laughter.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I am asking you if you WANT the mint!"  
  
Frodo falls over laughing and starts to roll around on the floor.  
  
Boromir looked at Frodo, "What is the little one doing?"  
  
"He's laughing, Boromir," Gimli said. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"He's laughing! You got a problem with that you big dork!" Merry asked.  
  
Aragorn laughs, "Boromir is a dork!"  
  
"What are you laughing at, you GEEK!!  
  
Aragorn still laughs, "Dork!"  
  
"GEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!" That was Boromir.  
  
"So Boromir, you're not going to snore like that EVERY night are you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Depends on what?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Depends if you can go through a night without walking into the wall."  
  
"Uh, question," Frodo said, raising his hand, "What does that have to do with you?"  
  
"Everything!" Boromir answered him.  
  
"Care to explain?" Frodo asked.  
  
Boromir's way of avoiding the question was saying, "Ooooo! Mints!" and grabs them.  
  
Frodo shakes his head, "Humans."  
  
Legolas rolls his eyes, "Men..."  
  
"So when are we leaving?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Soon," Gandalf answered him.  
  
"Any headaches this morning Estel?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No... why?" Aragorn was confused. Frodo starts to laugh. Aragorn continues to speak, "What?" Legolas bursts out laughing too. Then merry. Then Pip. Sam yawns. "WHAT?!" he turns to Gandalf who is not laughing, yet. "Gandalf, what are they laughing at?"  
  
"I don't know," Gandalf says and then starts to laugh.  
  
"It's a pretty funny, "I don't know" for that many people to be laughing." He turns to Boromir who has not laughed yet, "Boromir?"   
  
Boromir starts to laugh, "Laughing is contagious."  
  
"Okay..." but Aragorn still suspects something.  
  
Gimli starts to laugh too.  
  
"Would someone please tell me?!" Aragorn starts to get really upset now.  
  
Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, and Boromir all say, "I don't know!!"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
GEEEEEKKKK!!! DORK! I can't tell you what they were laughing at. Why? because I don't think we actually say what they are laughing at. Okay, um... mint fairy? If you say so. And even I am a little confused with Frodo's question "What does that have to do with you?" *shrugs* You tell me. 


	19. Holiday Inn go bye bye

Chapter 19: Holiday Inn go bye-bye.  
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Author note: LOOKS WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!!! AGAIN!!! Dances around.  
  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
And they are STILL at it. Will Boromir and Aragorn start to be nice together in this chapter? Let's all read and find out!!  
  
"Boromir, don't snore so loud tomorrow night, we don't want to attract Orcs!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Well, I'll stop as long as you don't walk into any more walls. We can't have you losing all your teeth just now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aragorn asked all confused.  
  
"You walked into your wall last night," Boromir told him. Everyone groaner, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I wanted to tell him," all the others whined.   
  
"Um... I did?"   
  
Gimli laughs, "Yes you did."  
  
Aragorn looks at the 'little ones' and they all nod their heads. "Oh."   
  
"Yeah." Boromir just piped in.  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
"So when are we going to go?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas answered him.   
  
"Um... I really don't think that was the answer that Frodo was looking for Legolas," Merry said.   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes!" Aragorn chimed in.  
  
"Yes?" Sam was confused and a question mark forms above his head, like it often does with hobbits.  
  
"Yes?" Frodo was getting confused too.  
  
Sam looks up at the question mark.  
  
"This is getting too weird for me," Gandalf says and he raises his hands.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Aragorn and Legolas scream and try to hide behind one another.  
  
Soon a rainfall of mints starts to occur. Gandalf sits down and eats while everyone else but Aragorn and Legolas are fiddling over a bunch of question marks. Legolas and Aragorn stand up and straighten out there clothes hoping that nobody notices them.   
  
Sam reaches up and pops the question mark like a bubble. Anyway...  
  
"Good Sam, I was about to do that for you," Aragorn told the little one.  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It was bugging me."  
  
"Haven't you ever seen a question mark above a Hobbit's head?"  
  
"Yes, too many times."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Gimli starts to swat at the falling mints.  
  
Frodo stands up and starts to sing and dance, "I'm singing in the mints. Just singing in the mints! What a wonderful feeling, I'm happy again!"  
  
Merry looks at Frodo and looks a bit confused, "Frodo?"  
  
"Mr. Frodo's gone crazy." Sam announces.  
  
Gandalf puts his head in his hand and says, "I hate show tunes."  
  
  
"Ahhh! I'm being buried alive!" said Pip who was half buried in a mountain of mints.  
  
"This isn't the Fellowship of The Ring!" Gimli growled out.  
  
"Oh ooops!" and Gandalf turned off the rain of mints. "Sorry."  
  
Gimli huffs and says, "This is the Defective Fellowship."  
  
"Hey! At least we're doing it together," Boromir says, trying to look on the bright side.  
  
Frodo and Merry laugh.  
  
Gimli just growls again, "It's not something to be proud of Boromir. Mints falling from the sky, Hobbits singing show tunes, question marks appearing above heads...  
  
Boromir goes over to Gimli and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Not if we hold true to ourselves. We will not let Merry and Pippen be torment to death."  
  
"What?!" Merry said with a mouth full of food. He swallows and says, "Torment to death."  
  
Pip screams, "AHHHHH!!"  
  
"Whose gonna torment us?"  
  
Pip and Merry run around in circles.  
  
"Wrong line you idiot!" Gimli yells.  
  
"That's my line Boromir!" Aragorn say angrily.  
  
"Oops." Boromir says.  
  
"Oops?! That's what you have to say for yourself!?" Aragorn yells at him.  
  
Merry runs over to Boromir and says in that cute accent of his, "Don't let them get us!!!"  
  
Gimli says more to himself than to anyone else, "Rangers walking into walls, elf's screaming at the mints falling from the sky! And this is only the beginning!"  
  
Gandalf who had apparently heard him says, "Yuppers!"  
  
  
Aragorn who has also heard... okay, so everyone heard Gimli.... slaps Boromir on the back, but says to Gimli, "And the best part is still to come!"  
  
Legolas looks behind Boromir and laughs.  
  
Aragorn gives an innocent smile.  
  
"What?" No one answers Boromir, "Why?" Still no one answers him, "What happens to me?!"   
  
"Why do you always assume the worst?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Because they are all looking at me!!"  
  
"Because he's human," Aragorn says.  
  
"You're human too stupid!" Legolas says to Aragorn.  
  
"Oh yeah," Aragorn realizes.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Boromir pouts.   
  
"Sorry Mr. Boromir, sir," Sam says and looks down sadly, with those big, sad Hobbit eyes.  
  
"About what little one?"  
  
"You said to leave you alone, so I said I was sorry, because you're mad."  
  
"It's okay little one, I'm not mad at you. Just the big guys and that little one," Boromir says pointing to Gimli and ruffling Sam's hair.  
  
"The big guys...does that include us?" Aragorn asks.  
  
Legolas hits his forehead with his hand, "Please, someone tell me he didn't just say that!"  
  
Boromir who is now laughing says, "Yes he did!"  
  
Legolas says sarcastically, "Thank you Boromir, that really helped."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes that includes you," Boromir answered him.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Okay, now that we go the big people versus the little people squared away, what's next?" Legolas asked really wanting to get going on this adventure.  
  
Gandalf holds up a mint and says, "Mint?"  
  
Legolas says sarcastically, "Yes, that's a mint Gandalf," and he laughs.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Gandalf said.  
  
"I know, I know," Legolas said.  
  
"I know it's a mint!" Gandalf saying not having what Legolas said register into his head, "Do you want one!?" Finally it registers, "Oh okay."  
  
Legolas smiles big, "Why not," and picked one off from Merry's head.  
  
Boromir picks up a handful and stuff's them into his mouth, "These things don't taste to good."  
  
"That's why you only eat one at a time Boromir." Legolas explained to him  
  
"You do?" Aragorn asked with a mouth full of mints.  
  
"And remove the paper," Frodo adds in.  
  
"ohhhhhhh!" Boromir understands.  
  
"Oh that's why they tasted weird."  
  
Legolas motions to Boromir and Aragorn, but says to Gandalf, "Are these the future leaders of Middle Earth?"  
  
"I hope not. Or Middle-Earth is in trouble."  
  
Pip bursts out laughing, "Yeah!"  
  
Merry looks up at him, "What's so funny Pip?"  
  
"You missed it Merry!"  
  
"Oh okay," and Merry goes back to eating his mints.   
  
"You know, we should really get going," Frodo mentions.  
  
"Frodo's right," Legolas jumped up and said.  
  
"That's right I am!! Let's go!!" and leaves the room. He then re-enters it, "Um... I don't know where I'm going."  
  
"Oh all right," Gandalf says and tries to get up, but can't. He looks confused and tries again, "Oh all right," and once again he can't get up. "Can someone give me a hand? My legs fell asleep," everyone started to clap. "That's not the hand I was looking for!!"   
  
Aragorn goes over to Gandalf, "Here," and he helps him up.  
  
"Thank you. Now where was I? Ah yes... All right." And he raises his hands. Aragorn and Legolas scream, but all that happens is that all the mints disappear.  
  
"Huh?" Legolas asks. "Oh heh."  
  
"What?!" Merry asks in distress when he sees all of his mints gone.  
  
"Where?!" Pip asks next all distressed too.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Both Pip and Merry scream out.  
  
Aragorn pretends to straighten out his cloths or something while saying, "We..um..thought Gandalf was going to..um...do something..uh..else."  
  
"Yeah," Legolas agreed. Everyone just went quiet when they heard that. "Did I just agree with him?" everyone nods their heads, "Scary."  
  
"Very," Frodo adds.  
  
Gandalf raises his hands again and Legolas and Aragorn scream yet again. But all that happens this time is that the Holiday Inn disappears.   
  
"Whoa, that was weird."  
  
"Yes it was," Legolas said.  
  
"Let's go!" Frodo says!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Ooooo! A pouting Boromir! I bet Sean would look cute pouting. *Sigh*.  
Sam's sooo cute! He's so adorable! Hey, he's so adorably cute! Can you see these guys doing all this really neat stuff? I can! If you can't, then tough! It's funny and here I am drinking from my Gandalf goblet! Ahhhh! Gandalf is the greatest wizard ever!! :o) 


	20. Boromir's Horn

Chapter 20: Boromir's Horn  
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Author note: LOOKS WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!!! AGAIN!!! Dances around.  
  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
So do they get any further in the chapter?   
  
Aragorn was walking and was getting bored, "So.... Where are we going?"  
  
"Mordor," Gandalf said, making it sound eerie and scary.  
  
"Gandalf you make that sound so eerie and scary," Merry said.  
  
"That's because it is little one."  
  
"It's the dark and evil place Aragorn," Legolas said as he looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Pippen starts to skip around.  
  
Merry skips too singing, "Lalalalalala," he comes up next to Pip and says, "Hi Pip."  
  
"We there yet?" Pip asked.  
  
"No," Gandalf told them.  
  
"We there now?" Frodo started in too.  
  
"No." Gandalf said starting to get a bit upset.  
  
"*When* are we going to get there?"  
  
"In a long time," Gandalf told them.  
  
"We there yet?" This time it was Boromir.  
  
"NO!" Gandalf said.  
  
"Fine! No need to get upset," Boromir said.  
  
"Hey Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No we aren't there yet! And I don't know how long it will talk!!"  
  
Aragorn just looked at him wide eyed, "No actually I was going to ask..." There is a long pause, "Are we there yet?"  
  
Gandalf sighs and all the 'little ones' started to roll around on the ground laughing.  
  
After laughing so much Pip looked at Boromir and asked, "What's that?" he said while pointing to the horn of Gondor.  
  
"That is a horn."  
  
"Ohhh!" Pip said.  
  
"What's it sound like?" Sam asked.  
  
Boromir puts it to his lips and lightly blows into it as not to make too much noise.  
  
"That's not very loud," Pip pointed out. "How would they hear you all the way across the field if they needed to?"  
  
"It depends on how loud I want to make it."   
  
"How loud can it sound?"  
  
"I dare not to make it loud, for it is to be only used in time of great need and help."  
  
"Oh," Sam said sadly.  
  
"Awwwww. Please?" Pip asked.  
  
"No can do Pippen, it would be as though I am asking for help when I do not need it," the little ones looked a little confused. "People will think that I need help and when they see that I don't need it, the time that I do need the help they will not believe me. Understand little ones?" They nodded. "Maybe one day you will be able to hear it."  
  
Gandalf turns around and smiles wickedly, "I am almost positive that they will."  
  
Boromir went wide-eyed.  
  
Sam asked, "Can you blow it softly again then?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What does Gandalf know? How does Gandalf know it? Will Boromir play the horn again for Sam?! All this and more next time on "Lord of the Rings: The RPG way"!!! 


	21. The Chicken Dance

Chapter 21: The Chicken dance.  
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Author note: LOOKS WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!!! AGAIN!!! Dances around.  
  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
Will Boromir play the horn for Sam?? Will Gandalf tell Boromir his fate!? All this and more so read!!! :o)  
  
  
Boromir gasped and said, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing! I said nothing at all," Gandalf said.  
  
"Well, can you play it softly again Mr. Boromir, sir?" Sam got Boromir out of his scared mood.  
  
"That I can do." And he plays it softly again.  
  
Aragorn falls into Boromir, when he's still playing. The horn gets louder.  
  
"Oh, heh, sorry Boromir."  
  
Pip try's not to laugh.  
  
"That hurt!!" Boromir whined.  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
Pip starts to laugh anyways.  
  
"What are you laughing at little ones?"  
  
Pip points at Boromir and Aragorn and laughs some more.  
  
"I think he's laughing at us."  
  
"That's not nice!" Boromir said not at all happy.  
  
Gimli shouts, "Hey! What's all that laughing about up there?"  
  
"Strider tripped and ran into Boromir while he was blowing the horn of Gondor," Sam explained to him.  
  
Gandalf sighed and said, "Let's go children."  
  
"Hey! We are not children!!"  
  
Frodo starts to laugh too.  
  
"Well, then stop acting like it!!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
"Um... okay," Aragorn said reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Pip stops laughing and skips along again.  
  
"Hey there Mr. Frodo!"  
  
"Hello there Sam."  
  
Legolas jumps on Gimli's back, "Hi Gimme!"  
  
"What are you doing!! Get off of me!!!"  
  
Gandalf rolls his eyes, "Kids."  
  
Legolas gets off of Gimli, "Sorry, Aragorn rubbed off."  
  
"What?" Aragorn turns and looks back at them, which means he's not watching where he's going and runs into Boromir, *again*.  
  
"Strider! Will you watch out where you are going!?" Boromir got mad at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry Boromir."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
Frodo hears something, "Shhhh, I hear something."  
  
"What is it?" Merry asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! No! Don't listen to it!!!!!" Gandalf warned, "It's evil music!"  
  
"Evil music?" Aragorn asked, "Weird."  
  
"What is it called Gandalf," Frodo asked.  
  
"It's... It's the Chicken dance!!!!!"  
  
Pip starts to do the Chicken dance. Merry and Frodo join in.  
  
"I think it got Pippin!" Sam screamed, "Oh no and Merry and Frodo."  
  
"Is it bad to do the Chicken dance?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Help it's pulling me in!!" Boromir screamed, "I don't want to do the chicken dance."  
  
"Then don't!" Legolas told him.  
  
"This is Saruman's work!!!"  
  
"Mr. Gandalf, what happens if you start doing the Chicken dance?" Sam asked.  
  
"You look really really weird."  
  
"Well, some of us already make themselves look stupid, I suppose it's the same thing," Legolas added.  
  
Merry, Frodo, Boromir, and Gandalf, "HEY!!"  
  
"Not you guys!" Legolas said.  
  
"Then please tell us who you are talking about?" Frodo said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hmmm... Hmmmmmm.... Hmmmmmmmmm!!!" That was Merry doing something weird.  
  
"What are you doing Merry?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I don't know! It's that song! It's making me weird!!  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Who where you talking about Legolas?" Gimli asked.  
  
"The big clumsy guy."  
  
Boromir looked insulted, "Hey! I am not... oh you mean Strider."  
  
Gandalf laughs.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Sam whispers to Frodo, "I think he meant Strider and Boromir."  
  
Frodo laughs, "I think so too."  
  
Pip is still doing the Chicken dance.  
  
"Pip I think that's enough the music stopped," Merry told him.  
  
"Oh it did?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah it did," Merry and Frodo said.  
  
"Oh. So, are we there yet?"  
  
Gandalf sighs, "No."  
  
"Hey, can you play the Chicken dance on the horn of Gondor, Boromir?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm sure I can."  
  
Gandalf turns around so quickly that he gives himself whiplash, "Ow," but then forgetting about his pain screams at Boromir, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why not!" Boromir asked.  
  
"Because we... uh... we... must... uh... I mean.... we must be.... uh going. Yes we must be going."  
  
"Hey, Mr. Gandalf, I just realized something."  
  
"What Samwise?"  
  
"Boromir and Aragorn haven't gotten into a fight since we left Rivendell."  
  
"At least they didn't have to wash dishes or anything," Legolas pointed out.  
  
"Yes very good thing. Now I think I shall play," Boromir brought the horn to his lips.  
  
Gandalf raises his hands, "NOOOO!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas scream, "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Gandalf produces a lot a lot a lot of dirty dishes, "You wanna clean?"  
  
"No," Boromir said.  
  
Gandalf looks at Aragorn. Aragorn looks at the dishes and says, "Oh boy, bad memories," Gandalf glares at Aragorn, "No!!"  
  
  
"Good then lets go!" Gandalf starts to walk away.  
  
Everyone follows. Pip jumps on Boromir's back, "Hiya Boromir!!"   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUE!!!   
  
So what do you think? Anyone else out there doing the Chicken dance?! 


	22. A Small Interlude

Chapter 22: A Small interlude.  
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Author note: LOOKS WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!!! AGAIN!!! Dances around.  
  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
  
  
Gandalf raises his hands. Aragorn and Legolas duck, "AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Why are you ducking?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Because you raised your hands and every time that you raise your hands, something happens," Aragorn explained.  
  
"Yeah," Legolas added.  
  
"Yes, right." Gimli said just to say something.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was just stretching again," Gandalf told them.  
  
"Well then, would you warn us ahead of time that you are only stretching?" Legolas asked.   
  
"Why? It's more fun this way," Gandalf says and smiles evilly.  
  
Legolas smiles and says, "Gandalf the Grey turns semi-evil...," Somewhere music plays "Bum bumm bummmm"  
  
Everyone looks around.  
  
"Cool sounds like a movie," Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes and now we continue," continues to lead the way.  
  
"Hey! When's Breakfast?" Merry asks.  
  
"Yeah!!" Pip agrees.  
  
Music plays again, "Bum... bum... bummm."  
  
Legolas yells at the music people, "Hey! Would you stop that?"  
  
"Sorry it slipped," the music people called out.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Frodo laughs.  
  
"It's been a long time since that camera thing has shown up, I think it lost us," Pip brought up.  
  
"You think?" Sam says to Pip.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Pip starts to sing, "All I want is a room somewhere, far away from the cold night air...with one enormous chair, oh wouldn't it be loverly!" He then jumps on Boromir's back, "Hey Boromir!!"  
  
"Hey little one!!" Boromir laughs.  
  
"Hee hee!!" Pip laughs and waves at Merry.  
  
Merry then jumps onto Aragorn's back, "Hey Strider!"  
  
"Hi Merry!"  
  
Sam laughs, "You guys are goofballs."  
  
Frodo laughs some more, "I agree."  
  
Gandalf sighs and says, "Kids. Come now let's keep moving."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
*Put your own funny comment here.* 


	23. SNOW!

Chapter 23: SNOW!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Author note: LOOKS WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!!! AGAIN!!! Dances around.  
  
Yeah, and I don't own the songs that Pip sings! :)  
  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
  
  
  
Pip starts to sing again from Boromir's back, "All I want is a room somewhere, far away from the cold night air, with one enormous chair... oh, wouldn't it be lovely!"  
  
"Do you know any other songs little one?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Do you have any requests?"   
  
"Do you know "The Love Boat" theme?"   
  
"Yes!" he started to sing.  
  
Gandalf sighs, "I hate show tunes."  
  
Pip quiet downs.  
  
"Why are you being so grumpy Gandalf?" Frodo asked.  
  
"He's just a grumpy old wizard," Legolas says.  
  
"No. It's just that we should be a lot further then we actually are," Gandalf said pretty upset like.  
  
"What do you mean?" Frodo asked.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'? I mean that if I turn around I can still see the Rivendell house!" he turns around, "Oh and look there's Arwen waving at us. Everyone wave."   
  
Frodo and Boromir turns around and waves. Merry jumps off his ride and waves too. Aragorn turns around, but trips on his own feet and falls. Boromir laughs really hard.  
  
"Oh look," Gandalf points out, "Arwen is laughing too. How cute!"  
  
"Oh great," Aragorn mumbles into the ground.  
  
"What's that?" Gandalf squints looking at Arwen trying to read her lips. "That's not very nice!" Gandalf shouts back.  
  
"What did she say?" Boromir and Aragorn asked at the same time.  
  
"Nothing nice," Gandalf told them  
  
"Gandalf! What did she say?" Aragorn demanded to know.  
  
"She said that Boromir looks like a elephant when he laughs." He pauses for a moment, "Or maybe she said Dinosaur. Or was it... no it was elephant."  
  
Aragorn, who is still on the ground, laughs."  
  
"Hey! That's not very nice!" Boromir shouted.  
  
"That's what I said." Gandalf told him, he said in a quieter voice, "I told him, but did he listen? No! No one listens to the wizard." Back out loud again, "Come now we must be on our way," and he starts to walk away.   
  
Aragorn finally gets up, waves, and then walks on.  
  
All the little ones follow too.  
  
Pip skips along.  
  
Sam walks beside Frodo.  
  
Gimli and Legolas take up the rear.  
  
"So when's lunch?" Merry asked.   
  
"We just had breakfast," Aragorn told him.  
  
Gandalf started to get frustrated so he raised his hands.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas duck and scream, "AHHHHH!"  
  
Soon there was a piece of duct tape on Merrys lips.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm!!!!"  
  
"Hey, can you get him too?" Legolas asks as he points at Aragorn.  
  
"Hey!" Aragorn says upset.  
  
"Don't make me get you Legolas!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Gandalf."  
  
  
After walking for a few short minutes Aragorn just decides to say, "Snow."  
  
"It doesn't snow here Aragorn," Gandalf informed him.  
  
"Aw, shucks," he responded kicking a stone like an upset little boy.  
  
"But it could," Frodo said giving Gandalf a weary eye.  
  
"Yeah it could," Gandalf raised his hands.  
  
Only Aragorn screamed this time.   
  
It starts to snow.  
  
Aragorn looks at Legolas, Legolas shrugs and says, "Nothing's happened the past few times." He finally realizes the snow, "Oh hey! Look! Snow!"  
  
"Snow!" Aragorn adds in.  
  
Pip dances in the snow.  
  
Frodo and Merry dances too.  
  
Then Sam joins in.  
  
"Dwarves do not dance in the snow..." he waits a few seconds and then says, "Aw... what the heck," and he dances too.  
  
Gandalf throws his stick down and dances too.  
  
Boromir also dances.  
  
"Can we still be seen by anyone at Rivendell?" Aragorn asked while dancing.  
  
Gandalf looks, "Yup. Oh and look! There's Elrond, and Arwen, and all the other consolers, and Bilbo, and the servants, and the dogs."  
  
Aragorn stops dancing and shakes his head in disgust, "I'm never gonna live this down...oh well," and continues to dance.  
  
Gandalf stops dancing, "Oh wait Elrond is trying to tell me something." After a few seconds Gandalf yells, "SO SORRY!!" and he raises his hands again.  
  
This time no one screamed.  
  
"What did he say?" Aragorn asked.  
  
It suddenly stops snowing and Gandalf says, "We have to move on and it doesn't snow here.  
  
  
EVERYONE, "Awwwwwww!"  
  
"Yes, I know. But we gotta move on."  
  
"Ok guys, let's go," Legolas says in a leader like voice.  
  
Gandalf whispers, "When we are out of view we'll have more snow."  
  
EVERYONE AGAIN, "YAY!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Okay... so they appearently are really slow walkers. And why can't it snow in Middle-Earth. It's Middle-Earth, NOT south America! Oh well... so will it snow again? Will they walk any faster? Will Pip be able to sing other songs then from, "My fair Lady." All this and more in the next chapter of Lord of the Rings: RPG style!! 


	24. The Welcome Committee?

Chapter 24: The Welcome committee?   
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and Elrond  
  
Author note: LOOKS WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!!! AGAIN!!! Dances around.  
  
My thanks to Bigfatbirdwithnolegs. I am so excited that I got a new reader!!! And my thanks to Lindsey for being... just totally awesome. And mucho thanks to Becky who always reviews!!! :o)  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
  
Okay readers, I am gonna write the original thing that was in the RPG. (I do this because I told her that I was going to, and I never back out of my word! : ))  
  
  
Everyone walked on, still disappointed that their fun in the snow was taken away.  
  
Aragorn sighs and says, "Snow."  
  
Pip rides in Aragorn's back again.  
  
Gandalf, frightened for his friend screams, "Pippen! Get OUT of Aragorn's back!"  
  
(*the person who is typing this can't spell, heh* )  
  
(*hee hee*)  
  
(*yes*)  
  
(*ok, gonna stop now*)  
  
(*That's getting into the story, you do know that.*)  
  
(*yeah!**)  
  
And now onto the story!!!  
  
Boromir was thinking, "Hey Gandalf I was thinking..."  
  
"That can't be good," Aragorn said quietly behind his back.  
  
Boromir heard him, but decided not to comment it, "I was just thinking, can't you just *poof* us there?"  
  
Gandalf turns around quickly, looking a little mad, "Who told you about my Poofing!!!" He looks at Aragorn, "It was you Aragorn! Wasn't it!! You told them all!!!" Gandalf points his finger at him.  
  
"I didn't say anything! Really, I didn't."  
  
"Then who told you about my poofing!?" Gandalf asked Boromir.  
  
"It was a lucky guess. Don't most wizards just poof?"   
  
"Most wizards!?" Gandalf was getting mad, "Most wizards!?"   
  
Boromir was looking a bit scared, "Um... yeah."  
  
"Do I LOOK like most wizards to you!?" Gandalf paused and Boromir didn't say a thing, "DO I!?"  
  
Aragorn, Pippin, Sam and Legolas all say, "YES!"  
  
"SHUSH!" Gandalf said to them all.  
  
"I don't know what else wizards can look like." Boromir told him.  
  
"You know it's not easy being a wizard!" Gandalf said to Boromir, "You think it's so EASY being a wizard?"  
  
Boromir was really scared now. He knew that you should never upset a wizard, "Um..."  
  
Aragorn said to everybody else, "Uh oh, here he goes again."  
  
Before Boromir can even say anything Gandalf says to him, "Well, it's not buster!!"  
  
Boromir snaps out of his little scared mood, "Who you calling buster? Old Man!!"  
  
All the little ones, "Uh-oh. Wrong move."  
  
"Say that again," Gandalf dared him.  
  
"No don't do it," Frodo said quietly.  
  
"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Turn your hearing aid up OLD MAN!"  
  
"Uh-oh," everyone else said.  
  
Gandalf leaps at him.  
  
Frodo, who just realizes that he is still on Boromir's back screams, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sam who also sees this screams, "Mr. Frodo jump off!"  
  
Frodo can't let go fast enough and gets thrown to the ground too, "HELP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sam pulls Mr. Frodo out from underneath Boromir and Gandalf.  
  
"Oh thanks Sam!" Frodo looks back at the fighting scene, "Someone stop them!"  
  
"What are we going to do Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Legolas, grab Boromir," Aragorn instructed.  
  
Aragorn grab's Gandalf while Legolas grabs Boromir.  
  
"Let me go!" Gandalf screams at Aragorn.  
  
"You two knock it off," Aragorn screamed at them both.  
  
"I can take him!!" Gandalf screamed.  
  
"Do NOT make me get the hose!!" Frodo threatened!  
  
"There will be no fighting as long as I am here!!" Aragorn told them both.  
  
Merry looks up from his eating to see what was going on, "Maybe you should of thought of that to begin with."  
  
"Yeah" Pip added.  
  
Gandalf raises his hands, "Well maybe you shouldn't be here."  
  
Aragorn pulls his arms down, "Don't you dare Gandalf the Grey"  
  
Gimli gasps, "He called him Gandalf the Grey!"  
  
Gandalf gasps too, but then looks confused, "Okay, why am I gasping? Okay then." He stands up straight and asks, "Now what was the original question?"  
  
Legolas finally releases Boromir.  
  
"I asked, why don't you poof us there?"  
  
Gandalf gasps, "Who told you about my poofing!!" He turns to Aragorn, "and starts to point his finger, "It was you Wasn't it!?"  
  
"Whoa! Déjà vu." Frodo said.  
  
Aragorn sighs, "We already went through this"  
  
Merry takes out a VCR remote control hits the fast forward button. Everyone talks in chipmunk voices and moves very fast. Then he stops it.  
  
"Who told you about my poofing?!"  
  
"Oops wrong button."  
  
Frodo rolls his eyes, "Farther Merry."  
  
Merry hits the correct button this time.   
  
"The reason, dear friend, is to teach us all a lesson."  
  
Boromir asked, "And what lesson would that be?"  
  
"Another lesson." Aragorn said.  
  
"That we have to work together and get through the tough times together." Gandalf told him. "Besides that, my magic doesn't work in Mordor."  
  
Legolas turned to Aragorn, "Yeah, your lesson, Aragorn, is 1+1=2."  
  
Gandalf spoke louder, "And the accomplish satisfactory feeling that you get."  
  
"Hahaha, very funny, Legolas."  
  
"Oooooooooohhhhh!" Boromir said understanding Gandalf.  
  
"Let's go!!!" and he leads the way.  
  
Frodo turns to Sam and says, "This was all way too weird Sam, way too weird."  
  
"Ay, you can say that again, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"This was all way too weird Sam, way too weird."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it?"  
  
"Come on you two!!" Merry said coming up behind them.  
  
"Come on Sam!!" Frodo called and ran after them.  
  
Sam runs too.  
  
  
  
~*~This is the part of the story where we didn't know where we would go, so we just decided to do "A Few Days Later," and show up at the place where Boromir was teaching Merry and Pip how to sword fight and where the birdies come!! :)~*~  
  
  
So... a few days later.  
  
"Okay, now come lunge at me Pip." Pip lunges clumsily and Boromir simply moves out of the way.   
  
"Frodo. Sam. Do you want to learn to sword fight too?" Aragorn asks them.  
  
"Um... not really," Frodo said.  
  
"Yeah, no." Sam said too.  
  
Aragorn shrugs, "Fine by me."  
  
"But thank you for asking," Frodo said.  
  
Boromir was teaching the little ones again, "Little Pip, you have to keep your ground. Keep your feet planted."  
  
"Now Merry, you come after me."   
  
Merry who was listening and did the best he could from what Boromir told him, charges after him.  
  
"Nice one," Boromir told him.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
After a few more times Pip and Merry where getting better at the sword fighting stuff.  
  
"If anyone asks me," Gimli said, "I'd say we were taking the really really really really really really long way."  
  
"No one asked you," Legolas told him.  
  
"That's my point."  
  
"Good one Pip," Merry says to him.  
  
"Thank you," says Pip.  
  
Boromir accidentally nicked him with the sword, "Hey!!"  
  
Boromir looked a little scared that he really did hurt the little one, "Sorry."  
  
Pip kicked him in the shin, Boromir grabbed at it in pain. "Get him!!!" Merry screamed.  
  
They both tackled Boromir and brought him to the ground while he was laughing.  
  
"For the Shire!!!" You could hear one of the two laugh.  
  
"He's got my arm," the other screamed.  
  
Legolas runs up on top of the rocks... like... well... an elf. "Something is not right."  
  
"You're right, Boromir is laughing," Gandalf said.  
  
"That's my ticklish spot!!!" You could hear Boromir screaming.  
  
"That's not what I mean," Legolas said.  
  
"What do you mean elf person?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Something approaches."  
  
"Ooooo! Do you think it could be the welcome committee?" Gandalf wondered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A few things... 1.) Where did the food that Merry was eating appear from?  
2.) When did Frodo get on Boromir's back. Okay that's it... anyways... Oooo! Could it be the welcome committee?? Well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens next time. Same Middle-Earth time, Same Middle-Earth channel. 


	25. The Birdie Scene

Chapter 25: The Birdie scene.   
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, and Sam.  
  
Author note: LOOKS WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!!! AGAIN!!! Dances around.  
  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
  
  
  
"No," he says seriously, "They look like birdies?"  
  
"Birdies?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Birdies," Legolas looks confused, "Where did that come from?"  
  
Gandalf laughs, "Hee hee!" Gandalf gets a good look at the birds and says, "Its Saruman's! He's sending his birds to see where we are!!"  
  
Gimli looks at the birds and says, "I want a bird."  
  
Gandalf screams, "Birds are coming!! Take cover!!"  
  
"What?" Boromir asked.  
  
"BIRDS!!!" Scream Gandalf, who run past them and jump into a bush.  
  
"What was that all about?" Boromir asked still confused.  
  
Legolas dives behind something.  
  
"Birdies are coming!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Take cover you fools!!!" Gandalf says from his bush.  
  
Boromir sees the birds coming and grabs Merry and Pippin and throws them into covering, covering himself as well.  
  
Aragorn pulls Frodo under a rock.  
  
Sam dives next to the Monster.  
  
Gimli also dives for cover.  
  
The birdies fly by.  
  
"Ow... Frodo move over," Aragorn said.  
  
"Where do you want me to go?? You pushed me under a rock. I'm a little squashed," but he moves over just the same.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Is it safe now Gandalf?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Zzzzzzzzz..."   
  
Boromir rolls his eyes.   
  
Legolas throws a rock at Gandalf.  
  
"Owwww... zzzzz..."  
  
Legolas looks out, "I think they left."  
  
Boromir looks out and sees none too, so he gets up.  
  
"Wait!" Frodo screamed out, "There's always just one more!"  
  
A single bird hits Boromir in the head, "Oww!!"  
  
Aragorn laughs and sticks his head out too, "Yeah I don't see any more birds."  
  
"Uh... too late!!" Boromir says while rubbing his head.  
  
"What are we going to do about Gandalf?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Zzzzzz..."  
  
"Hit him with another rock?" Aragorn suggested.  
  
"No," Legolas told him.   
  
"I'll get the hose," Boromir said and ran off.  
  
"There's a hose all the way out here?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Of course there is," Boromir says while bringing back the hose, "This is Middle Earth we can do anything we want to do."  
  
"Oh right," Gimli said, still a little confused as to how there can be a hose out here.  
  
Boromir sprays Gandalf with it.  
  
"Hey Frodo?" Aragorn called out.  
  
"Yeah Strider?"  
  
In the short distance you can hear someone screaming, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THAT'S COLD!!!!!"  
  
"Well, Gandalf's up," turns back to Strider, "What's up Strider?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No come on Strider, talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind."  
  
"That'll be a short conversation," Legolas stated.  
  
"Hey!!" Aragorn said feeling insulted.  
  
"Legolas leave!"   
  
"What?! Fine!!" he sighed and left.  
  
"So, Strider, what is on your mind?"  
  
"Well, nothing. I was just saying hi."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He starts to walk away towards Gandalf, "Hi!" Frodo goes over to Sam. "Hey Sam!"  
  
"Hey there Mr. Frodo."  
  
"See Frodo, I told you it would be a short conversation."  
  
"Go away you big, overgrown, MEANIE!!!!"  
  
Aragorn runs towards Legolas and jumps on his back giving him a nuggie, "NUGGIE!!!"  
  
Legolas screams out in some pain. There's a little, "AHHHHHH!" and a little, "Owww!" in there."  
  
Frodo laughs.  
  
"Go Strider!!" Sam cheers on.  
  
"Go Strider! Go Strider! Go!!" Frodo chants.  
  
Merry comes over, "What are you doing?"  
  
Frodo shrugs, "I don't know."  
  
"What's going on?" Boromir comes over.  
  
"Strider gave Legolas a nuggie."  
  
"Ahhh! Well, the old man is finally up if you guys are ready to go."  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME AN OLD MAN!!!!" Gandalf raises his hands.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Uh-oh, this really can't be good. What's he gonna do? What did Aragorn really want to say? This time I really don't know. :o) Lindsey did it!! Points at *Lindsey* Till next time. 


	26. Someone new comes along!

Chapter 26: Someone new comes along!!   
  
Disclaimers in part one.  
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and new comer.  
  
Author note: LOOKS WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!! LOOK WHOSE BACK!!!! AGAIN!!! Dances around.  
  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
  
  
  
Everyone cringed with fright. Then suddenly they heard...  
  
"Where the heck am I?"  
  
Everyone looked a little confused and saw someone.  
  
"Whoa! Looks! It's me with short hair!!" Boromir exclaimed.  
  
"Um... right," the man said.  
  
"And uh, no facial hair," the other looked confused, "And a little younger. But still me."  
  
"I am not you!" The man exclaimed.  
  
Legolas turns to Gandalf, "Are you doing weird spells again?"  
  
"I swear, it twas not I who brought the stranger here. I wonder who hath done tis awful spell."  
  
The man walks around Boromir.  
  
The little ones are still in shock.   
  
"Uh... okay," Frodo said in a confused state.  
  
"Right..." Gimli said.  
  
Boromir keeps turning around and around with the man.  
  
"What is your name weird one?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Stop moving!" The man screamed.  
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Name!" Boromir shouted.  
  
"Fine! But you first!!"   
  
"No! I asked first, so you answer first!"  
  
"Alec Trevelyan," the man shouted, "Now you."  
  
"I am Boromir! Where do you come from? You wear such funny clothes.  
  
"England and hey! You're the one who's wearing the funny clothes. Bor-omir," he pronounces it wrong.  
  
"This is too weird, even for me," Pip said.  
  
"I agree, little one," Aragorn said.  
  
"How did you even get here?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know where here is!"  
  
Aragorn turns to Gandalf, "Gandalf, where you behind this?"  
  
"No I WAS NOT!!" Throws the book of spells behind him and hits Merry in the head.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Pip laughs.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Boromir asks.  
  
Boromir, Frodo, and Merry look at Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Pip, and Alec all look at Gandalf too.  
  
"What?! Why is everyone looking at me!?"  
  
Alec clears his throat, rather loudly, to get their attention.  
  
"What do you want?" Boromir asked him.  
  
"Where is here!!?"  
  
"You are in Middle-Earth," Gandalf told him.  
  
"You must be joking," Alec said to him.  
  
"Does it look like I am joking?"  
  
Alec looks around.   
  
"No he is not joking," Boromir told him.  
  
"So, Gandalf, what happened?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I'd like to know that too. And how do I get back, if this really is Middle-Earth?" Alec asked.  
  
Gandalf sighs, "Okay, I'll confess!!"  
  
"This ought to be good," Aragorn said.  
  
"I was looking through a "Future" book and saw this thing on James Bond. Well, I thought that if I brought him here, he might be able to help us. I guess we got stuck with this guy instead."  
  
"You were trying to get James and got me instead?" Gandalf nodded his head, "We were miles apart, how can you miss?!"  
  
"Believe me, he can," Boromir said to him.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn agreed.  
  
"Well, can't we just send him back?" Merry asked.  
  
"Good idea," Gandalf says.   
  
Alec was relieved to be going back home.   
  
Gandalf says a few words then raises his hands.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas duck and scream, "Ahhhhh!!"  
  
Boromir puts his head in his hands, "Oh dear."  
  
Gandalf makes a sizzling noise.  
  
Alec looks at Gandalf strangely.  
  
"What the... No!!!! Saruman took my powers away!!!  
  
"Again?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"That keeps happening."  
  
Alec asked, "Who is Saruman?   
  
"A bad wizard guy," Legolas told him.  
  
"Right... sure... why not," Alec said.  
  
"Well, I guess that means you're coming with us. Let's move on men we have to make it a little further by night fall."  
  
"You coming Alec?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Why not. It's not like I can get back on my own."  
  
Boromir yells to all the little ones, "Let's move it on out little ones!!!"  
  
Pip runs and jumps on Boromir's back.  
  
Boromir falls down.  
  
Merry and Frodo laugh so hard they fall over.  
  
Aragorn does the same.  
  
Boromir also starts to laugh.  
  
Pip laughs too.  
  
Boromir stands up, steadies himself, and says, "Okay, now I am ready. Jump!"  
  
Pip jumps up on his back.  
  
Merry jumps on Aragorn's back.  
  
"Hey little one!"  
  
Alec really notices the Hobbits for the first time. The other times he just kinda glanced over them. "What are those?"  
  
"We are not those. We are hobbits," Frodo told him.  
  
"Hobbits?"  
  
"Yes. I am Frodo."  
  
Merry raises his hand, "Merry here!"  
  
"I am Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin."  
  
"I'm Sam."  
  
"Yes, glad to meet you all," the look that Alec has is like, 'ooooookkkkkk...'  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Not really. Well, what are you, besides Hobbits?"  
  
"Halflings," Aragorn said.  
  
"That really helps," Alec said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm not saying anything," Legolas said.  
  
"Sam tell him what we are," Frodo said.  
  
"Well, we are halflings, like Aragorn said, and we live in the Shire... and we have hairy feet... and there's not really much else."  
  
"Yeah," Merry chimed in.  
  
"Alright... is there anything else I should know before discovering it out for myself?"  
  
Aragorn points to the Monster, "He's an Elf and, "pointing at Gimli, "He's a dwarf."  
  
Gimli smiles at the mention of Dwarves.  
  
"And next your going to say that he's," pointing at Gandalf, "a wizard, right?"  
  
"Ah yes, someone should tell him about this mission that we are on," Frodo said.  
  
"Ah yes," Boromir says and walks over to Alec, "We are on a dangerous mission, you could get killed."  
  
"That's nothing new," Alec said.  
  
Gandalf turned around and whispered, "With all due respect, he isn't the one who should be worrying."  
  
Boromir whips around, "What? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Sam looks up at Boromir, "What's what, Mr. Boromir?"  
  
"I said nothing!!"  
  
Boromir lets it go and turns to Alec, "He's Gandalf, he may be a wizard, but he is very strange.  
  
"I am not strange! I am just a little unique.  
  
"I see... what's that make you?" Alec asked to Boromir.  
  
"Me? I'm a human! Can't you tell??!"  
  
Aragorn whispers something in Alec's ear.   
  
"I heard that!!" Boromir shouted.  
  
Alec smiles big, "No, you don't look like it."  
  
"I said I heard that!!" Boromir shouted.  
  
"You were supposed to!" Alec yelled back.  
  
Legolas laughs.  
  
"Hey! What are you laughing at, you wanna-be elf!!"  
  
"I am a elf!!"  
  
"Yeah. Sure you are!"  
  
Legolas sticks his tongue out at Boromir.  
  
"Ooooo! Good comeback!"  
  
Gandalf turns around, "Children! Please! If you are going to play, play nicely."  
  
"Did he just call us children?" Alec asked angrily.   
  
"Yes he did," poking Alec in the arm.  
  
Alec pokes him back, not meanly or anything though.  
  
Frodo pokes him back.  
  
"Okay that's enough," Alec said.  
  
Frodo frowns and walks away.  
  
"Boy you are a meanie," Boromir said.  
  
Alec goes up behind him and pokes him and then runs back, "Would you like to make something of it Bor-omir!" Alec pronounced his name wrong again.  
  
"No not really," Boromir said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"But I will! Off little one."  
  
Pip jumps off and says, "Don't do anything stupid.   
  
"Too late," Legolas said.  
  
Alec starts to walk off towards Gandalf.  
  
Boromir runs up to this Alec guy and hits him in the back of the head.  
  
Alec hear him running up and grabs his arm just after.  
  
"Boromir..." Aragorn said in a warning type voice.  
  
Gandalf raises his hands.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas duck and scream, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Gandalf lifts the two men into the air and away from each other.  
  
"Not again," Gimli said.  
  
"At least it's not Aragorn and Boromir this time. You'd think Boromir would learn his lesson to not fight with any of us." Legolas said.  
  
"Woo-eee!! Look!! I'm flying!! I'm supper Boromir!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
So... what do you guys think of our new character. Okay, so who here is totally excited that we got another Sean Bean character in the story. I AM!!! Okay, if anyone is wondering why Alec kept on pronouncing Boromir's name wrong was because I couldn't spell it right. Um... what else. I think that's about it. So will Boromir and Alec ever learn to like each other?? Wait and find out! :o)  
  
To answer sheenagami's question... wobble and Jupiter was created by Lindsey. :o) And my favorite word is Woo-HOO!!! 


	27. The Misty Mountains

Chapter 27: The misty Mountains!!   
  
Disclaimers: I owe nothing, I may have used the same words from the movie, that is purely by accident, because my memory isn't that good. So there.   
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and new comer.  
  
Author note: WOO!!!!! I am reading the book!!!! And have seen LOTR part 2 twice!!!! Woo-hoooo!!!!!!! Go Lord of the rings!! :o)  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm supper Boromir!!"   
  
"Right..." Alec said looking at him as though he is weird.  
  
Gandalf sighs and rolls his eyes, "Kids."  
  
Frodo and Merry laugh.  
  
"Why are we up here? Let me down Gandalf," Alec said.  
  
"Not until you two can make peace!"  
  
"Why where they fighting anyway?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes, and besides, we're wasting time," Legolas added in.  
  
"Come on Alec, just shake my hand. Then we can get down from here," Boromir told Alec and holds out his hand.  
  
"Fine," Alec shakes his hand.  
  
Boromir looks at Gandalf, "Good?"   
  
"Good enough for me," Gandalf said and let them down, but not at all slowly.  
  
"Ow!!" Boromir shouted as he hit the ground. "Hey!" He rubs his backside, "What was that for?!"  
  
Frodo and Merry walk over Boromir.  
  
Alec fell down with a thud. He gives Gandalf a look and then gets up offering Boromir a hand up.  
  
"So sorry! Let's go!!" Gandalf said.  
  
Boromir takes Alec's hand, "Thanks."  
  
"You're worse then James," Alec said and smiled.  
  
"Okay..." Boromir not knowing who James was asked, "Is that a complement or an insult."   
  
"Complement," Alec said a little sarcastically like  
  
Boromir who couldn't hear the tone said, "Oh good."  
  
"Come on Boromir!" Aragorn calls out.  
  
"I'm coming!!" He says and follows him.  
  
"BOROMIR!!!" Pippin runs and jumps on his back again.  
  
This time Boromir was ready for Pippin, "Ah-ha!!"   
  
"Gandalf, maybe you should tell Alec what exactly we're doing," Legolas suggested.  
  
"Yeah, being as all I've been told is 'this is dangerous' and 'you might be killed'."   
  
"Fine. Long Long long ago, there was the forging of the rings..."  
  
"The short version please," Boromir said.  
  
"Right. Well, we have a very powerful ring that belongs to a very powerful man, and if we don't bring it to Mordor to be destroyed the whole world will be destroyed."  
  
"Right..." he said not quiet believing them. "You mean this thing?" and he pulls out THE ring!  
  
"Where'd you get that?!" Sam shouted out and got ready as though about to attack him.  
  
"How?" Boromir asked.  
  
Frodo looks at his chain and finds it missing, "Give it back!!"   
  
Alec hands it back to him, "As you wish, I care not," he has a Boromir-type smile from that scene...heh :o) and he ruffles Frodo's hair.  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Frodo said and takes it.  
  
Boromir walks over to Alec and says, "If I were you I would try to keep Frodo and Gandalf happy. You do not want to upset a wizard. Believe me."  
  
"So I've noticed."  
  
"Hey Strider!!" Merry said jumping onto his back.  
  
"Hey there little one," Aragorn said.  
  
"Hi big one!"  
  
"Come along Gimme," Legolas said.  
  
"What did you call me!?"   
  
"Gimme, now come on!"  
  
"Oh okay," follows.  
  
Boromir and Merry laugh.  
  
Aragorn and Pippin laughs too.  
  
Sam walks next to Frodo.  
  
"Hi Sam."  
  
"Hi there, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Come, we have a long way to go before we reach the foot of Caradhras," Gandalf said to all of them.   
  
"What?" Alec asked.  
  
"It's a mountain pass," Aragorn explained to him, "One of four ways to cross the Misty Mountains."  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Everyone screamed, "What?!"  
  
"Aragorn said something intelligent!" Legolas told them.  
  
"Hey!" Aragorn said sounding a little insulted.  
  
"Really? What did he say?" Boromir asked.  
  
"He said that Caradhras was one of four ways to cross the Misty Mountains," Legolas repeated what Aragorn had said.  
  
"Ohhhhh! What are the other four ways?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Boromir, stop while you are ahead," Gandalf said to him.  
  
Legolas laughs.  
  
"What?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Just shush!" Gandalf told him.  
  
"Never mind," Alec said to him.  
  
"Come on lets gooooo!!" Gandalf said impatiently.  
  
"Yes, before the snow starts. Once it starts Caradhras is too dangerous."  
  
"Then let's go!!" Boromir said. He follows quickly behind Gandalf and Frodo.  
  
Everyone else follows too!  
  
  
A long time later they finally reach it...  
  
"What now?" Boromir asked.  
  
"We climb," Aragorn told him.  
  
Gandalf goes first.  
  
"Oh dear," but then he remembered that he liked to climb mountains.  
  
"Master Baggins," Aragorn looked down at Frodo, "You should get a ride too."  
  
Frodo looks at the candidates left, "Ah... no that's okay."  
  
Merry jumps off of Aragorn's back, "Here take my ride," Frodo looks at Merry, "Go on, Frodo."  
  
"Okay," and Frodo jumps on Aragorn's back.  
  
"Ok, you rest of you should find someone who will give you a ride too," Aragorn said, "This mountain is not very forgiving."  
  
Merry looks from scary looking Alec to Legolas. He shrugs and jumps on scary lookin' Alec's back.  
  
"Hello there Merry," Alec smiled.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Come on Sam!" Legolas said. Sam jumps on the Monster's back.  
  
"Let's move it!" Gandalf called from up above.  
  
Boromir hurry's along.  
  
Aragorn comes up behind Boromir.  
  
Legolas follows Aragorn.  
  
"Hi Pip," Frodo said from Aragorn's back.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Gimli is last.  
  
Boromir, mocking the two little ones, says, "Hi Strider!"  
  
"Uh... hi Boromir," Aragorn got a little confused as why Boromir was doing this.  
  
Pip hits him on the head, not hard of course.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"For making fun of us!"  
  
"So, Merry..." Alec started.  
  
"So Alec..." Merry said right back to him.  
  
"How did you get elected to go on this quest?"  
  
"Well, see, we've known Frodo for quiet some time now. Well, when he was on the road leaving the Shire, we ran into him. Once we got to Rivendell Pip and I decided to help Frodo out with his quest." He paused for a moment, "So what were you up too before you came here?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story and I'm not supposed to tell you anyways."  
  
"Ooooooo! Are you one of those secret men type guys?"  
  
"Uh... yeah... in a way... yes."  
  
"Cool!" Merry took his attention away from Alec and said, "Hello Frodo!"  
  
"Hi Merry!!"  
  
"Hello Merry!!" Sam said.  
  
"Hi Sam!"  
  
"Hullo Pippin!" Sam said.  
  
"Hey Sam!"   
  
While everyone else sinks into the snow, Legolas and Sam walk on top of it.  
  
Merry sees Legolas and Sam and says, "Too cool!"  
  
Legolas turns around and says, "It's an elf thing."  
  
It starts snowing.  
  
"SNOW!!" Pip screams out.  
  
"Ooooo! Look at the snow!!" Merry said.  
  
"Let's hope we can make it to the top before it gets too heavy!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes lets," That was Boromir.  
  
"Or before you get too heavy," Aragorn laughs and bounces Frodo on his back.   
  
Frodo laughs, "Hi Alec!"  
  
"Hello Frodo!"   
  
Aragorn stumbles in the snow.  
  
"Whoa! Careful Strider!" Frodo said.  
  
"Sorry Frodo."  
  
Aragorn gets up and Frodo says, "You know, maybe he's not that scary lookin' after all."  
  
"Who? Boromir?"   
  
Frodo laughs and Boromir gives him a look.  
  
"No! Alec."  
  
"Ah yes. You're right."  
  
Pippin shivers a little, but not noticeable.  
  
"How are you little ones hanging in there? Any of you guys cold?" Boromir asked.  
  
"A little," Pip said.  
  
"Hey Gandalf! Can we get some extra clothing for the little ones!?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Yes!" All the hobbits said in reply.  
  
Gandalf turns around, "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."  
  
Gandalf raises his hands. Aragorn doesn't duck because Frodo's on his back.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Legolas screamed though, "Oh heh."  
  
And extra clothing appeared on the hobbits.  
  
All the little ones say, "Thank you Gandalf."  
  
Gandalf smiles, "You are welcome!"  
  
Alec trudges through the snow, "How much farther?"  
  
It starts to snow a bit harder, and get colder.  
  
"A while yet," Boromir told him  
  
"How are you doing Sam?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Good, Mr. Legolas."  
  
Gandalf who can barely see says, "Come on."  
  
Aragorn stumbles again.  
  
"Gandalf, we cannot last out here!" Legolas said through the snow.  
  
"Sure we can!! Just a little further!!!" Gandalf replied.  
  
"Sorry Frodo, you okay up there?" Aragorn yelled out.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine."  
  
Aragorn falls into the snow bank, making sure Frodo's on top.  
  
Alec follows close behind, falling into the next snow bank.  
  
"Gandalf!!" Legolas calls out.  
  
"What?!" Gandalf said half annoyed.  
  
"We cannot go any farther!!"  
  
All of a sudden there is lightening in the sky.  
  
"Frodo?" Aragorn said,  
  
"Yes?" Frodo said shivering  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Just a little cold."  
  
Aragorn puts his cloak around him and rubs his arms to get him warmer, "Any better?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you!!"   
  
Alec lies in the snow.  
  
"HEY!!" Merry called out because he is on Alec's back.   
  
"Oh sorry," Alec said and got up.  
  
"I'm so happy I picked you," Merry said a little sarcastically like.  
  
"Gandalf, we must turn back!!" Aragorn called out, "If the snow is this bad here, it shall be worse on the other side!!"  
  
Lighting fills the sky and hits the mountain.  
  
"Avalanche!!" Boromir screams out.  
  
"No wait! Listen!" Gandalf calls out. He hears words being said, "It's Saruman! He's trying to bring down the mountain!!!"  
  
"Then we *must* turn back!!" Aragorn said.  
  
Gandalf says a few words and then notice that the snow is falling down, "Get back!!"  
  
Boromir protects Merry as best as possible.  
  
Aragorn pulls Frodo back.  
  
Gimli ducks back.  
  
And... um... lot's of snow falls.  
  
Yeah and lots of screaming.  
  
After the snow stops falling...  
  
"We must turn back!!" Boromir yelled.  
  
"Yes! Or we shall freeze!" Aragorn said.  
  
Gandalf sighs, "The ring bearer must decide!!"  
  
Everyone looks at Frodo and Frodo looks all around.  
  
Boromir, not waiting for a response, says, "If we do not turn back now, this will be the end of the hobbits!!!"  
  
Frodo sees that everyone was freezing, "We shall go through the mines!"  
  
"Ah! Moria!!" Gimli said happily.  
  
"We must get down quickly!" Legolas says.  
  
"Let's go," Gandalf said reluctantly.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Oooooooo!!!! Long chapter!!! So here's my question, WHAT HAPPENED TO BILL?! The pony, not the actor :o) Well, guess what!? We finally finished our RPG!! Woo-hoo!!! I'm not going to tell you how much longer this is. ;) Just keep on enjoying! 


	28. The Doors to Moria

Chapter 28: The doors of Moria!!   
  
Disclaimers: I owe nothing, I may have used the same words from the movie, that is purely by accident, because my memory isn't that good. So there. I also do not owe the movie Cinderella, just wanted to use it.  
  
ALSO!!! I just want to say, that I mean not to insult Elvish speaking. It's just that it doesn't show up on the subtitles and I'm to lazy to go find a script on the computer.   
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and new comer.  
  
Author note: WOO!!!!! I am reading the book!!!! And have seen LOTR part 2 twice!!!! Woo-hoooo!!!!!!! Go Lord of the rings!! :o)  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
They struggle down the hill. By the time that they got down there they were half frozen and numb.   
  
"Gandalf," Frodo started in his little cold, frozen, hobbit voice.  
  
"Yes Frodo, I shall," Gandalf raises his hands.   
  
Aragorn wanted to duck, but couldn't considering he was frozen.   
  
Everyone was warm now and thawed out.   
  
"Thank you!" Everyone called out.  
  
"Can we continue now?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes!" Gandalf said and started to sing to 'You are my sunshine'.  
  
"I thought you didn't like show tunes, Gandalf?" Legolas asked him.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
Before Legolas could push him any further Sam asked, "Where's Bill?"  
  
Boromir didn't know, but he thought that maybe Strider knew, "Um... Strider, do you want to answer that question?"  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Where's Bill?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I don't know, I thought you saw him last."  
  
"Not I!" Boromir stated. He turns to Alec, "What did you do with him!?"  
  
"Who's Bill?" Alec said.  
  
"It was Alec!! He lost Bill!"  
  
"Alec wasn't here stupid!" Legolas said.  
  
"Hey, don't call Boromir stupid! You dork!!" Merry stuck up for him.  
  
"It's okay little one," Boromir told him.   
  
"Geek!" Legolas said.  
  
"Doofus!!"  
  
"Guys that's enough," Alec said stopping them.  
  
"Sorry," Boromir said.  
  
"Sorry," Legolas said too.  
  
"Let's Go!!" Gandalf said.  
  
"Yes, come on." Aragorn said.  
  
"But what about Bill?" Sam asked again.  
  
"Look there he is Sam," Frodo said pointing behind him.  
  
"Where?" Boromir asked.  
  
"There!" Sam saw him, "Come're Bill!!"   
  
Bill trots over to Sam.  
  
"Hiya Bill!" Sam pets his face.  
  
Bill shakes his head.  
  
"What's wrong Bill?"  
  
Bill nays, "NAY!"  
  
"Does Timmy need our help!?" Boromir grabbed his reigns and looked into his eyes.  
  
"He's Bill the horse, Boromir," Alec said, "Not Lassie the dog!"  
  
Boromir looked at him confused, for he didn't know who Lassie was.  
  
Bill Nays again, "Nay nay!!"  
  
"What is it Bill?!" Sam asked again.  
  
Bill stamps his feet and moves around violently.  
  
"What is he saying Gandalf?" Sam asked the wizard.  
  
Gandalf was just about to say something so funny when he picked his head up and looked serious, "Someone's coming."  
  
"Whatever it is, it's not friendly," Legolas said trying to see who is coming using his elf eyes.  
  
"Let's go!" Gandalf says and walks quickly.  
  
Boromir follows him, "Let's go guys!"  
  
Alec follows.  
  
Legolas and Gimli follow, keeping careful watch.  
  
"Be watchful, Frodo. Keep a watch on Sting. I want to know if it glows blue." Strider said to the little one.  
  
Frodo looks down at his sword and sees it glowing blue, "It's blue!!"  
  
"Gandalf! Orcs!" Aragorn shouted out.  
  
Frodo looks behind him, "WE HAVE COMPANY!!"  
  
Aragorn turns and draws his sword Anduril.  
  
Legolas pulls out an arrow and his boy. (yay)  
  
"Come on! We are almost at Moria!" Gandalf said still running.  
  
Legolas, like the French guy in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, "You stupid Orcs, you will not get past us, you stinky little pipe-fillers!"  
  
Gimli gives Legolas a funny look.  
  
Legolas shrugs, "I dunno."  
  
"Come on guys!" Boromir screams.  
  
"Bill! Go home!! Run Home!!!" Frodo says to the pony.  
  
"Run bill," Sam also says.  
  
"Run as fast as your little legs can take you!!" Frodo said on the verge of tears.  
  
Bill runs off to the side and is no longer seen.  
  
"Gandalf let's go!" Legolas cried out to the wizard.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you guys," Gandalf called out. He was a few yards already in front of them.  
  
"Go Legolas!" Aragorn tells him  
  
Legolas runs with Sam on his back.  
  
Alec and Gimme follow after the Monster.  
  
Aragorn is still the last and he runs after everybody else.  
  
Boromir is already ahead of them all.  
  
After a while, they loose the Orcs, but they didn't notice it...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenn: Didn't notice what?  
  
Lindsey: The Orcs leaving.  
  
Jenn: ohhhhh!  
  
Lindsey: And continuing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They soon made it to Moria.  
  
"We are here!" Gandalf exclaimed.  
  
"Moria!" Gimli said happily.  
  
Boromir looks behind them, "Hey we lost them!"  
  
"Yeah, I knew that," Frodo said.  
  
"How long ago?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"A long time ago," Frodo said as asking, 'you didn't see it?'.  
  
"And you didn't tell us?" Boromir asked.  
  
"How far did we run?" Legolas asked.  
  
"A long long way," Boromir told him.  
  
Alec sits down on a rock and Merry jumps off his back. Alec smiles at Merry and says, "Well, little one, I hope you liked the ride," and he ruffles Merry's hair. Merry just smiles.  
  
Frodo jumps off of Strider's back, "Thanks Strider."  
  
"Your welcome Frodo."  
  
Sam jumps off of the Monster's back, "Thanks Legolas!"   
  
The three hobbits ran to each other.  
  
"I am not giving up my ride," Pip said from Boromir's back.  
  
"Fine by me little one," Boromir said.  
  
"Ah, now here it is. The door to Moria," Gandalf said.  
  
Gimli smiles really big.  
  
"There is something not right here."  
  
"Now what it says in elvish is, 'Bibity bobety boo."  
  
"Really?" Gimli said in confusement.  
  
"Hey! That's not Elvish!" Frodo screamed.  
  
"Yeah, it's from a movie!!" Alec screamed, "It's from Cinderella!"  
  
"Cinderella, huh?" Boromir asked, "Sounds like a girly movie."  
  
"It's not! It's uh... very manly!"   
  
"Yeah, sure," Everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Well, besides the obvious," Legolas said to change the subject, "it just sounded good."  
  
"Now what it means is 'Speak Friend and the doors will open'."  
  
"Friend." Legolas said. But nothing happened.  
  
"Yes, it means that we have to say something nice to it and the doors will open to us," Gandalf said.  
  
"Ah," Frodo said.  
  
Gandalf says some stuff.  
  
"What did you just say?" Frodo asked.  
  
"That it has lovely stones, but that didn't seem to work."  
  
Sam walks up to the door, "Hullo Mr. Door."  
  
The door growls, "Grrrr..." at Sam.  
  
"Sorry, are you a Mrs. Door?"  
  
The door does not reply.  
  
"Oh. 'The' Door then?"   
  
The door replied with a happy glee, "GLEE!"  
  
"This is too strange, even for me." Gandalf said.  
  
"Um... we would like to enter, you see, we have a quest and the Mountain Caradhras has kept us from crossing the Misty Mountains, which is what we must do to complete out quest."  
  
"You have to speak friend," 'The' Door responded.  
  
"Um... Friend?" Sam said.  
  
The door said, "Yes. Friend."  
  
Aragorn finally gets an idea, "Door, what language shall we speak friend?"  
  
Alec whispers to Boromir, "Why are they talking to a door?"  
  
Boromir shakes his head, "I do not know," he turns to Pip, "Pippin?"  
  
"Because," Pippin told him.  
  
"Ah!" Boromir says to Alec, "Because  
  
"Oh that helps!" Alec said.  
  
"Gandalf, what is the Elvish word for Friend?" Merry asked.  
  
"Boo," Gandalf said.  
  
The doors open and the door sighs and says, "You may now enter."  
  
"That's not the word though," Aragorn says.  
  
"How do you know, Strider?" Sam asked.  
  
"I speak Elvish remember?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
The door said, "You guys are pathetic so I felt bad for you and just opened the doors."  
  
"Oh, thank you," Aragorn says.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just get in here before you get eaten by the sea monster."  
  
Gandalf runs in and so does Boromir.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go!" Aragorn said.  
  
Frodo follows, Sam walks next to him, and Merry Jumps on Alec's back.  
  
Everyone follows in, but Aragorn is late, as usual.   
  
"I HATE THE DARK!!" Legolas screamed.  
  
Gandalf lit up his staff.  
  
"Oh that's better."   
  
"It's still kinda..." he trips and falls on his face, "Dark."  
  
"Strider, are you okay?" Frodo asks him  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good," and Frodo helps him up.  
  
"Thanks little one."  
  
"No problemo big one."  
  
Alec tosses a black tube at Aragorn and surprisingly he catches it, "Press the little red button. It'll help."  
  
Aragorn press it and a light turns one, "Oh hey, thanks!"  
  
Takes out a tube too, "I have my own light use," he pushes a button and a light saber comes out.  
  
"Ohhhh! So cool!" Merry said.  
  
"Hey a light saber!" Legolas said.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Okay, this was a long chapter. Uh... pretty neat with the light sabers huh? And what about the door part, that was pretty strange huh? Hey, what do you expect this whole story is like that. It's supposed to be like that. Oh, sorry about that I didn't put in the part where the monster tried to eat them, but he destroys the entrance of Moria, which means that 'The' door would have been killed and I don't like to kill of things or people. So sorry, for those who missed it.  
  
Lindsey's comment: "hullo Mr. Door." that's such a Sam moment! how can you not like it!? SAM IS SO CUTE! ok, i'm done. wobbles  
JUST IN CASE NO ONE SAW IT AT THE TOP!! I just want to say, that I mean not to insult elvish speaking. It's just that it doesn't show up on the subtitles and I'm too lazy to go find a script on the computer. 


	29. Inside The Doors Of Moria

Chapter 28: Inside The Doors Of Moria!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I owe nothing, I may have used the same words from the movie, that is purely by accident, because my memory isn't that good. So there.   
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and new comer.  
  
Author note: WOO!!!!! I am reading the book!!!! And have seen LOTR part 2 twice!!!! Woo-hoooo!!!!!!! Go Lord of the rings!! :o)  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
  
  
"Boromir snores," Legolas said for no reason at all  
  
"Wow, that came out of no where and I do not!!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"So, you're afraid of the dark!!"  
  
"I said I hate the dark, not that I am afraid of it," Legolas corrected him.  
  
"Same diff. Tomato Tamato," Boromir shrugged.  
  
"Besides," Legolas started to glow, "I can glow!"  
  
Gimli walks up to Gandalf.  
  
"Hello Gimli," Gandalf said down to the little man.  
  
"Hello Gandalf," Gimli said looking up to the wizard.  
  
Alec reaches inside his trench coat like he's looking for something and finds it and takes his hand out.  
  
"What you got there Alec?" Merry asked from his back.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure." And the hobbit dropped the subject.  
  
"How much farther Gandalf?" Alec asked.  
  
"It's a two day walk through the mines."   
  
"Two days In the DARK!!" Boromir said trying to make Legolas scared.  
  
"Two days!?" Alec was shocked.  
  
"Two days, in the DARRRRKKK!!!" Boromir said again, just trying to be annoying.  
  
Legolas was still glowing, "I have my own light source."  
  
"Hey where did you get that?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I'm a elf. Elves glow."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh!"  
  
Alec walks up behind Frodo, "Hello Frodo."  
  
"Hello Alec," and the small hobbit checks his chain to make sure that the ring is still there.  
  
"I am no thief," Alec tells him, "I would not steal the ring from you."  
  
"I know. I just check from time to time, to make sure it's still there."  
  
"Aragorn, you are being awfully quiet back there," there is no response to Legolas statement, "Aragorn?"  
  
"Where is Strider?" Frodo asked scared.  
  
"I do not know," Legolas said using his elf like eyes to see if he can see Aragorn.  
  
"ARAGORN!!!" Frodo called out.  
  
"Gandalf, we are minus one!" Legolas called out.  
  
"Oh dear!"   
  
"Find him Gandalf!!" Frodo said.  
  
"Darn it Frodo! I'm a wizard, not a "Where's Waldo," finder!!"  
  
"Who?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Exactly my point!" Gandalf said.  
  
"Can't you just raise your hands and poof him here?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I can try, but I am pretty sure that I need to know where he is in order to poof him here." Gandalf raises his hands and says a few words.  
  
"Don't miss... again," Alec said.  
  
Lots of noise erupts  
  
Spock shows up. "Live long and prosper."  
  
"Wha..." Gandalf looked confused at the new person.  
  
"Ooooo look! Another elf!!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
"He is not an elf!" Legolas told him, "He doesn't even glow  
  
"I am not an elf, I am a Vulcan," Spock told them.  
  
Alec hits his forehead with his hand, "Okay..."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Gandalf raises his hands again and poof no more Spock. "Lets try that again," Gandalf raises his hands and a T-Rex poofs in.  
  
T-Rex sees everyone, "GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"  
  
Merry, Boromir, Frodo, Legolas, and Gimli all scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Nooooo!" Gandalf screams. Gandalf raises his hands and gets rid of the T-Rex, "Okay. One more time," and he raises his hands again. Nothing happens though, "Strider?"  
  
"What?" came a voice and a groan from out of the range of the light.  
  
"Where are you?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
"Um..." Legolas walks towards the sound of Aragorn's voice, "I think Gondor's future king walked into a wall and knocked himself out"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Gondor is in trouble. Yep. Big Trouble," Boromir said.  
  
"Well, it's a draw between you as the next Steward or Aragorn as the king, either way Gondor's in big trouble." Legolas pointed out.  
  
"Hey!! Thanks for the support Legolas!" Boromir shouted and felt insulted.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Ow..." came from Aragorn.  
  
"I think it's gonna be pointing at Aragorn," Gandalf mumbled.  
  
"What?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
Boromir shrugged his shoulders and went over to Aragorn, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Aragorn said rubbing his head, "Bad headache, but I'm okay."  
  
"Come on get up," Boromir helps him up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Now come on! We have to get going!"  
  
"Okay, is there anyone not here?" Alec asked.  
  
"I'm not!" Merry shouted.  
  
"Me neither," Pip announced.  
  
Alec turned and laughed because Merry was still on his back, "Then I guess that means that I'm not here either little one."  
  
Merry just laughed.  
  
"We're all here, so let's go," Gandalf said and lead the way.  
  
Everyone follows him.  
  
Sam is still walking next to Frodo.  
  
After walking for a little they come to a place with a couple of different tunnels to choose from.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Crazy!" Legolas screamed.  
  
"I do not remember," Gandalf said truthfully.  
  
"What?" Boromir shouted.  
  
Gandalf raises his hands and out pops a lunch for everyone with lots of mints!  
  
Legolas screams, "AHHHHHH!!!" when he sees what popped up he laughed.  
  
"OOOOOO!!! Food!!!!" Merry said and jumped off Alec's back, "Come on Pip!!"  
  
Pip jumps off Boromir's back and runs to the food, "FOOOD!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Alec walks over toe Frodo and says, "You should be more careful, little one," and he pulls out the Ring, "You dropped this back there."  
  
"What?!" Frodo checks his chain and notices that it has fallen off, "Faulty clasp. Thank you." And he puts his hand out.  
  
Alec doesn't give it back, just yet. It's the Boromir effect.  
  
"Can I have it?" Frodo asked.  
  
Aragorn comes over, "Yes, give it back."  
  
"Give it to me!" Frodo says greedily.  
  
Alec eyes them both suspiciously and then hands it back to Frodo and slaps him on the back, not hard, and laughs.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
So... what's going on here?! Gandalf's magic is fading... what?! Spock? I have no clue. And what does Gandalf know about Boromir's end? Does he suspect, do you think he knows? And Alec, is he going to turn into a Boromir!? Read and find out in the next chapter of... "These are the days of our Middle-Earth lives."  
  
Lindsey's note: *gasp* and why do bird suddenly appear every time you're near!? Only the GM knows! Wait, that's the Boar Hunt, wrong thing. And if for some reason, Braga was to ever read this: TOAST! (Sorry, I loved that, LOL) 


	30. Gandalf's Goodbye ummm Hello?

Chapter 30: Gandalf's Goodbye... Hello???  
  
Disclaimers: I owe nothing, I may have used the same words from the movie, that is purely by accident, because my memory isn't that good. So there.   
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and new comer.  
  
Author note: I am no longer reading the book. Maybe one day I will though.  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
Frodo takes the ring from Alec and puts it again around his neck.  
  
Alec laughs and ruffles his hair again.  
  
Merry turns his head and says, "So Gandalf were are we going?"  
  
Gandalf looks at all three tunnels and says, "I...," he pauses and keeps on looking around, "I... don't remember."  
  
"Merry, are we lost?" Pip asked his friend  
  
"I don't think so," Merry answered him.  
  
"I think we are."   
  
"We're just going to sit down for awhile, regroup, and figure out where we are going." Gandalf says and sits down. "Anyone hungry or thirsty?"  
"I'm hungry!" Pip said.  
  
"Same here!" Merry added.  
  
Gandalf raises his hands.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas screams, "AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
And Poof there is food and more mints!  
  
Gandalf smiles and laughs at his friends.  
  
"MINTS!!" Pip screams and jumps of Boromir's back.  
  
Boromir mumbles, "Finally," and he stretched his back out.  
  
"What's the matter?" Alec asked, "Can't carry a little one this far?"  
  
"You wanna fight weird lookin' face?!" Boromir threatened.  
  
"You're the weird looking one!"   
  
"I think not!!"  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
Boromir growls, "GRRRR!"  
  
"Oh and an animal too? Maybe that's why you look so weird."  
  
"That's it!" Boromir tackles Alec.  
  
Alec falls, but fights back.  
  
"Alec!! Boromir!!" Merry screamed at them with a mouth full of food.  
  
Boromir and Alec continue to fight.  
  
"Oh no! Not again," Pip said while eating.  
  
"Gandalf! Do something!" Merry screamed.  
  
Gandalf looked at the two fighting on the ground and said, "Oh let them. At least we'll win at something."  
  
"Gandalf!!" Frodo says upset at his friends' answer.  
  
Gandalf raises one of his hands and makes the two floats in the air.  
  
"Hey!" Boromir screams.  
  
"Not again!" Alec says.  
  
"Good job, Alec!"  
  
"I didn't start it! You did!"  
  
"You made fin of me!"  
  
"You jumped on me," Alec said, "And you made fun of me first!"  
  
"Did not! It was you who made fun of me!"  
  
"No, you did!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"That's it!!!" Gandalf stood up and screamed.  
  
Boromir scared that Gandalf was going to do something screams, "Ahh! What?!"  
  
At the same time Alec said, "Now what?"  
  
"I remembered the way." Gandalf laughed.  
  
"Oh good!" Alec said.  
  
Gandalf raises his hands and releases the two of them.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Boromir and Alec screamed as they fell to the ground.  
  
"Owwww!!" Boromir said as he hit the ground.  
  
Alec gets up and says, "Thank you Gandalf," and once again offers Boromir a hand up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Let's go!" Gandalf says and leads the way.   
  
Merry jumps on Alec's back, "ALEC!!"  
  
"Hello again Merry!"  
  
Frodo jumps on Strider's back, "Hiya Strider!!"  
  
"Hello little one!"  
  
"Jumping on little one," Boromir asks Pip.  
  
Pip jumps on. "Hey Boromir!"  
  
"Hello little one."  
  
"Let's move it out!" Gandalf says.  
  
Sam jumps on the Monster's back and says, "Hello Legolas."  
  
"Hey there Samwise."  
  
Gandalf continues to lead the way.  
  
Everyone follows.  
  
"Come on Alec, let's go!" Merry said.  
  
"I'm going little one," and Alec follows.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli follow too.  
  
"Where are we going?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Crazy." Aragorn said.  
  
"Too late," Legolas said.  
  
Frodo and Merry laughed.  
  
"Way too late!" Legolas said.  
  
Pip screams, "Ahhhh!!!"  
  
Boromir screamed too, "Pip what's wrong?!"  
  
"I can't see!!"  
  
Legolas laughed and said, "Open your eyes."  
  
"Oh!" Pip opened his eyes and said, "There we go!"  
  
Boromir rolls his eyes and laughed, "Good job little one!"  
  
Pip laughed embarrassed like.   
  
"OH! I got one!!" Legolas screamed and in a Golem voice he said, "My precioussssssssssssss..." he turned to his normal voice, "Pretty good huh?"  
  
"Um... good job Legolas." Boromir said.  
  
"Right..." Aragorn agreed.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Gandalf are we there yet?" Boromir asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ok, another one!!"  
  
"Spare us!" Gandalf said.  
  
Legolas ignored him and said in an Elrond voice, "The ring must be destroyed! Estel, don't lean back in your chair, I thought I told you not to do that!"  
  
Gandalf laughed and said, "Now that was a good one."  
"Yes it was," Aragorn said not laughing.  
  
"Um... who's Estel?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Guess," Legolas said.  
  
"Strider?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Boromir laughed out loud.  
  
"Another one?" Legolas asked.  
  
Boromir, Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf all screamed out, "Nooo!!"  
  
"Okay!" and in a Saruman voice Legolas said, "He will find the ring and kill the one that carries it...and by the way, do you think these multicolored robes are my thing?"  
  
Gandalf puts his head in his hands and says, "Oh dear."  
  
Aragorn laughs at both men.  
  
Legolas says in a Denethor voice, "Farmair, go find an orc suit and jump inside so your brother can do target practice."  
  
Everyone, including Boromir, laughed at that one.  
  
"Let me try one!!!" Merry demanded. Everyone waits as he gets ready to do his voice and then in a Darth Vader voice he says, "Luke I am your father."  
  
"Good one Merry." Boromir said laughing.  
  
Legolas says in a voice like a Ringwraith, "Frodo... I am related to you in some way..."  
  
Frodo shivered thinking about that and screamed, "Hey! Great! Now I'm gonna have nightmares all night long."  
  
Legolas only laughed.  
  
Boromir says in a Spock-like voice, "Legolas I am your long lost brother!"  
  
"Oh really?" Legolas asked. "Then Mirkwood is in a big of trouble as Gondor is."  
  
"Oh shush up," but continues in the Spock voice again, "And you aren't an Elf, you are a Vulcan!"  
  
"Aw, shucks."   
  
"'Aw, shucks'? From an Elf?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I taught him that, I also taught him, 'Gee Whilikers!' too," Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Shhh!" Gandalf said to everyone.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I see I'm not appreciated," Legolas said and faked sniffed.  
  
"Shhhhhhh!!!" Gandalf said again.  
  
"What's wrong Gandalf, do you hear something?" Boromir asked.  
  
"No! I just wanted you guys to be quiet."  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Sorry." Legolas said.  
  
"Sorry," Gimli said.  
  
"Sorry," Pip said.  
  
"Sorry," Sam said.  
  
"Soooo..." Legolas said after only a few moments of being quiet.  
  
"Buttons!!!!" Frodo said.  
  
"When do we get there, Gandalf?" Legolas asked.  
  
"What about buttons?" Pip asked.  
  
"Guys! Shush!" Aragorn said after hearing some noises.  
  
"Sorry," Frodo said sadly.  
  
"Why, yes it is!" Frodo said.  
  
"Is it glowing?" Aragorn told him  
  
"Ooooooooo!" Frodo looks at it, "YES IT IS!!!"  
"That's not good, right?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Gandalf! Orcs!!"  
  
Legolas draws his bow and arrow.  
  
"There's a room up ahead! Run for it!!" Gandalf screamed.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir all run.  
  
"Come on Gandalf!!!" Aragorn screams.  
  
Gandalf runs too.  
  
They all safely get inside the room.  
  
Gandalf closes the door.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Pip, and Merry jump off the backs of the big people.   
  
"Here!" Boromir throws an axe at Alec.  
  
Alec catches and looks at it, "Thanks!"  
  
Boromir rolled his eyes and said, "Put it against the door!" Boromir throws Aragorn an axe too.  
  
Aragorn then picks up a sword that was lying around and tosses it to Alec, "You'll need that"  
  
Alec catches and says, "Thanks."  
  
"Get Prepared."  
  
The orcs started to bust the doors down.  
  
Legolas shoots one with an arrow.  
  
Boromir steadies his feet.  
  
And soon the Orcs break through completely.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn look at each other and then at the same time they scream with a war tone and runs at them.  
  
Legolas keeps getting the orcs with his arrows.  
  
Gimli has his axe... um... self-explanatory.  
  
Merry and Pip defended themselves with the ones that came after them.  
  
Sam protects Mr. Frodo... awww!   
  
Alec gets quite a few.  
  
"Gandalf! Behind you!" Aragorn warns the older man.  
  
Gandalf turns around and gets the Orc behind him, "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Alec ends up next to Boromir.  
  
"So how you doing?" Boromir asks while still fighting.  
  
"Oh fine," Alec answers still fighting too, "You?"  
  
"Great! Never better!" Gets an orc that was about to get Alec in the back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Aragorn takes a step backwards and trips over his own feet, "Ahh!" Swings at an orcs but misses, the orc missed his mark and grasped Aragorn's cheek slightly.  
  
Legolas shoots the orc down with an arrow.  
  
Frodo saw Strider go down and Screamed, "STRIDER!"  
  
Legolas like the Monty Python and the Holy Grail Frenchman, "You stinky orc, you can be killed blindfolded!"  
  
Boromir stared at Legolas and said, "What was that!?"  
  
"What was what?" Legolas asked innocently.  
  
"Gandalf, how many more?" Boromir asked in a little bit of a whining tone.  
  
Gandalf never answered them back though. There was a rumble and the ground shook.  
  
"What was that!" Pip asked.  
  
Gandalf looked scared and said, "Just run!"  
  
"Gandalf?" Pip was a little confused.  
  
Gandalf leads the way quickly and Frodo and Merry follow him.  
  
"Come on Aragorn!" Legolas screamed.  
  
"Sam! Pip! Move it!" Boromir said.  
  
"I'm coming" Aragorn gets up and runs after them.   
  
Everyone is following Gandalf now.  
  
They run through the mine and soon they see something creep up on them.  
  
They all stop.  
  
"What is that?" Merry asks seeing a fiery thing.  
  
"Don't ask! Just run!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Legolas says, "It's a thing-a-ma-gig!!"  
  
"A do-hickey!!" Pip added.  
  
Runs ahead and runs down a few stairs. But what he doesn't see is that there is a cliff in front of him and he almost falls, "Whoa!!"  
  
Legolas comes running too and grabs onto Boromir to keep him from falling.  
  
"Thanks!" Boromir says and continues to run down the stairs.  
  
They all started running and soon came to a big hole in the middle.  
  
Legolas jumps across, "Come on Gandalf!"  
  
Gandalf jumps across.  
  
Boromir turns to Pip and says, "Come on Little one."  
  
Pip jumps on his back and they jump across.  
Merry looks down the hole and gets a little scared.  
  
"Merry?" Alec says.  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Come on," Alec smiles.  
  
Merry jumps on his back and the two jump across.  
  
Legolas fires as a really stupid, stinky orc that was shooting at them, "Stupid, stinky orc-thing!"  
  
Aragorn tosses Sam across and Sam screams, "Ahhhh!"  
  
The front of the stairs fall in.  
  
Aragorn is about to throw Gimli, but Gimli turns to him and says, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf! And since Nobody isn't here, I'll jump," and he jumps.  
  
Legolas grabs Gimme by his beard considering that he is about to fall into the pit, "Owww!!! Not the beard!!!"  
  
Legolas pulls him up. Then a piece of the ceiling comes falling down and makes the stairs even smaller.  
  
"Strider, what do we do now?" Frodo asked.  
  
Aragorn chants, "Lean-lean-lean-lean-lean-l-lean-hey!" and he leans to the right. "Lean-lean-lean-lean-lean-l-lean-hey!" and he leans to the left.  
  
Frodo is very confused. (Just like the author)  
  
"Lean forward Frodo," Aragorn and Frodo lean forward.  
  
"Um...Gandalf, these aren't the orcs that poison their sword blades or anything are they? Or was Aragorn like this before?" Legolas asked.  
  
"He was like that before."  
  
"Oh good. Maybe."  
  
The lose part of the stairs hits and Aragorn falls on top of Boromir.  
  
"Sorry Boromir."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
Frodo falls into Legomonster.   
  
"AHHH! Oh, it's only you Frodo"  
  
"Let's go!!" Gandalf calls out.  
  
"Gandalf, what is chasing us?" Pip asked.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Oh, okay." But a few moments later Pip asks, "What is it?"  
  
Gandalf stops and sees a bridge, "There's the bridge! Go!!!"  
  
Aragorn stops next to Gandalf and he tells him to, "Go!"  
  
"Go you fool!" Gandalf yelled at Aragorn.  
  
"Gandalf, what about you?!" Aragorn asked him.  
  
All the little ones ran across the bridge.  
  
"I'll be right behind you,"   
  
Alec runs after the little ones, followed by Gimli and the monster.  
  
"Come on Strider!" Boromir runs by him.  
  
"Go on Strider! Run!!"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," and he runs across too.  
  
Gandalf runs behind Strider, but he stops half way across the bridge and sees the fiery thing.  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn calls out.  
  
Gandalf raises his staff and sword and says, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!!" he then throws stick and sword into the bridge and makes it collapse. The fiery thing falls through the hole.  
  
Gandalf turns around and says, "Not that hard."  
  
The fiery tongue comes up and wraps around Gandalf's leg.  
  
"GANDALF!!" Frodo screams out.  
  
"Fly you fools!" And Gandalf falls.  
  
"Gandalf!!! NOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Sad music starts to play.  
  
Arrows start to shoot at them.  
  
"We must get the little ones out of here!!!" Boromir screamed.  
  
Aragorn does a Luke Skywalker thing and starts shooting his bow and arrows at the orcs.  
  
Boromir grabs Pip and Frodo.  
  
Legolas grabs Sam.  
  
Frodo struggles and kicks his feet.  
  
Alec takes Merry out.  
  
"Strider! Come on!!" Boromir shouts to his friend.  
  
Aragorn follows after everyone.  
  
They reach the outside.  
  
Frodo is sobbing.  
  
Sam does the as in the movie, sits down on the rock, puts his face in one hand and sobs.  
  
Pip, Boromir, and Merry are also sobbing.  
  
Legolas kinda stands there in shock.  
  
All of a sudden the sad music comes to a halt.  
  
Legolas looks around and says, "Hey it stopped."  
  
A voice called out, "What are you guys crying about?"  
  
Everyone looks over to where the tree is and sees Gandalf sitting there smoking his pipe.  
  
"Gandalf!!" Aragorn is happy, "How... what?"  
  
Gandalf smiles and says, "Cocoa!"  
  
"Oh no!" Aragorn smiles.  
  
"GANDALF!!!" Frodo runs towards him and gives him a big hug, "I thought you were gone!"  
  
"It takes a lot more then that to get rid of a wizard like me."  
  
Alec smiles, obliviously glad that Gandalf is back, even though he's not an official member of the Fellowship.  
  
"Shall we go now?" Gandalf asks.  
  
"Yes, the orcs will be swarming here before nightfall." Aragorn said.  
  
"Then let's move it out!" Boromir walks over to Gandalf, "Glad you're back old man."  
  
Gandalf just glares at him.  
  
"WHOA!" Legolas said and everyone turned towards him with a confused looks on their faces. "Sorry, late reaction."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh!!" Everyone says.  
  
Merry jumps on Alec's back, "Hi Alec!"  
  
Alec laughs, "Hi Merry."  
  
Frodo jumps on Strider's back, "Hiya Strider."  
  
Aragorn sheaths his sword and almost falls as the unexpected Hobbit jumps on his back, "Hey there Frodo."  
  
Sam walks next to Gandalf.  
  
"Hi Sam."  
  
"Hello Mr. Gandalf, sir."  
  
"Jumping on little one?" Boromir asked Pip.  
  
Pip jumps on and says, "You betcha!"  
  
Gandalf smiles and leads the way.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
WHOA! Bet no one saw that one coming huh?? Well, let's see here, what can I say. You know what I think that if Aragorn and Gandalf weren't fighting so much on the bridge they would of all came out alive. I don't know, that's about all I have to say. MORE ON THE WAY!!! Woo-hoo!!!!!  
  
Lindsey's note!: lean-lean-lean-lean-lean-l-lean-hey! LOL, i do that every time! one of the bad things about going to too many high school football games... anyway, narf. lol. Gandy's back! yay! "Join us next time...!" 


	31. The Adventure Down The Great River

Chapter 31: The adventure down The Great River.  
  
Disclaimers: I owe nothing, I may have used the same words from the movie, that is purely by accident, because my memory isn't that good. So there.   
  
Jenn= Boromir!!! (YAY!!) Frodo, Merry, and Gandalf.  
  
Lindsey= Gimli, and Leogolas. Also, Strider/Aragorn, Pip, Sam, and new comer.  
  
Author note: I am no longer reading the book. Maybe one day I will though.  
  
LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~ LOTR~*~LOTR~*~  
  
Gandalf lead the way and everyone else started to follow him.  
  
Sam walked up to the wizard and walked with him.  
  
"Hello, Samwise," the tall wizard said to the hobbit beside him.  
  
"Hullo, Mr. Gandalf, sir," Samwise replied.  
  
After walking for a while they came up to a River.  
  
"Look a river," Boromir pointed and said.  
  
"Where?" Strider said and fell in.  
  
Gandalf smack himself in the head and saw a sign, "Welcome to The Great River."  
  
Strider got out of the water and pretended that nothing just happened, "So, Gandalf you going to get us some boats?" The others quietly snickered behind him, but Strider paid no never mind to them.   
  
"Actually, no. There's a boat rental right there." Gandalf pointed and went to it. "Look three boats left, that should be good. Let's go!"  
  
After a while they all got into the boats and started to row down the river.  
  
Legolas, who's in the boat with Gandalf and Gimli, started to sing, "Row-row-row your boat! Gently down the stream! Merrily-merrily-merrily-merrily, life is but a dream," he stops singing for a moment and says, "We hope."  
  
Frodo, who is in a boat with Sam and Strider, was sleeping and snoring quiet loudly. While Merry, who was in a boat with Pip, Boromir, and Alec, was sleeping and apparently drooling.   
  
"I think he snores louder than you, Strider," Boromir said from his boat.  
  
"I do not snore!"  
  
"Yeah, you do! And you sleep walk!"  
  
"Well, you snore too! And I don't do either!"  
  
"Yeah, you do!" Gandalf added into the conversation.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Alec starts laughing at the three grown men, fighting over something so stupid.  
  
Sam has apparently fallen asleep next to Frodo.  
  
While Merry continued to drool.  
  
"Eeewww! Merry's drooling!!"  
  
"Shush, little one." Boromir said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"How much further do we have to row?" Boromir asked like a little kid would do in a long road trip.  
  
Legolas started to sing again, "Row-row-row your boat!"  
  
"No! I hate show tunes!" Gandalf said loudly.  
  
"It's not a show tune, wizard!" Alec said.  
  
"Whatever!"   
  
Gandalf got bored and stuck his hand into the water. Very soon afterwards Gandalf started screaming, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Get it off! GET IT OFFFF!!!"  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Alec turned their heads to see what was happening. "WHAT?!"  
  
Gandalf showed them his hand and apparently he had some type of large fish on it. He said in an upset voice, "Get... IT... OFFFFFFF!!!  
  
Gimli pulls the fish off and tosses it back, "Hmpf."  
  
"What kind of a fish was that?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It looked like a gold fish to me!" Boromir said from the other boat.  
  
"A BIG gold fish!" Gandalf said.  
  
"Oooooooo," that was Legolas.  
  
Sam was sleeping loudly, "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."  
  
And Frodo was whimpering in his sleep and kicking his leg.  
  
Aragorn said in a comforting voice, "Shhh, Frodo."  
  
Frodo suddenly stops.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Pip asked.  
  
Apparently everyone was ignoring him because they all changed the subject.  
  
"Hey Boromir, stand up in the boat and see what happens!" Legolas said from his boat.  
  
Boromir was really about to do it when he came to his senses and stopped his action, "Hey, that's not funny!!"  
  
"I thought it was!" Legolas said while laughing.  
  
"Just you wait till we get out of these boats!"   
  
"Oooo, I'm really scared now!"  
  
"You should be!"  
  
Merry suddenly wakes up and says, "Shhhh!"  
  
"What does happen when you stand up in the boat?" Pip asked.  
  
"Don't do it, little one." Alec warned him.  
  
"Why not?  
  
"You'll fall!" Merry told him.  
  
"Oh, that's all?" Pip still wanted to know, so he stands up.  
  
"No, don't!!" Merry shouted at him.  
  
Nothing happened, "It doesn't do anything," and Pip sat back down.  
  
"See Boromir," Legolas said to him.  
  
"He was just lucky!"  
  
"Really, nothing will happen!" Legolas said again.  
  
Sam, still sleeping, "zzzzzzzzzz," leans the other way. He leans a little too far and rolls into the river. *SPLASH*  
  
"Sam!" Aragorn screamed when he saw the little one go in.  
  
The screaming and the splashing woke Frodo up and he didn't see Sam. Getting worried he looked into the water, "SAM!!!"  
  
Aragorn dove in the water to get the little one. Very soon both heads pop up from the water and everyone is relieved.  
  
"Sam, are you okay?" Frodo asked  
  
"I-I think so."  
  
Frodo helps his friend into the boat as Aragorn gets in from the other side.   
  
"That was close," Gimli said.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again," Frodo said sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Frodo. I didn't mean to." He said a little sadly and hung his head.  
  
"It's all right, as long as you are okay!" Frodo said and hugged his friend.  
  
Sam hugs him back and said, "I'm okay Mr. Frodo. I'm okay!"  
  
"Awww! Touching reunion guys, but um... we're here." Gandalf told them all.  
  
"Where's here?" Pip asked.  
  
"That was fast." Legolas observed.  
  
"Yeah, I was getting a little bored so I made the boats move faster." Gandalf pointed out.  
  
"Uh, Gandalf, why don't you just poof us to Mordor?" Frodo asked. "I mean all we would have to do is poof there, throw the ring in the fire, and poof out again.  
  
"Too dangerous."  
  
"Ooooooohhhhh!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Boromir, stand up!" Legolas said.  
  
Considering that they were rowing they're way over to the river shore and the water was not as deep he decided to do so, "Fine!" And he stood up and nothing happens. Merry starts to shake the boat and Boromir starts to lose his balance, "Little one, what are you doing?" and the boat tips over. *SPLASH*  
  
"Ahhhhh! Cold water!!"   
  
Pippin and Merry who also fell into the water started to scream too.   
  
Pippin flips the boat over and climbs back in. Boromir just treads water along with Merry.  
  
"Good job, Boromir, just listen to Legolas."  
  
"Hey, Pip, look fishies!" Merry said holding one up.  
  
"Oo! Fish! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Merry! Get back into the boat!" Boromir said after he got in, "We don't have time to go fishing. Get back over here!"  
  
"Merry, get back into your boat!" Alec said to him.  
  
"Fine," and he started to   
  
Legolas start laughing really hard.  
  
"What's so funny, Legolas?" Gandalf asks as he whacks him upside his head.  
  
"Ow!" but he continues to laugh, "He did it! He stood up!!" he laughs even harder now and Gandalf whacks him upside the head, again. "Ow!"  
  
"Mr. Frodo, why do we have to have such strange people come with us on this adventure?"  
  
"No clue, Sam. I guess we're just that lucky."  
  
As Merry was swimming back to the boat there was a strange current that suddenly cut him away from the rest of the boats.  
  
"MERRY!!" Pip called out.  
  
"Help!" He screamed as the current took him away.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hey there guys! Me again! Thought I just disappeared off the face of the earth, huh? Well, too bad! I'm back and here's some more of the story!! Uh... WARNING in the next couple of chapters we will be meeting up with some unusual types of people so I must once again state that if you are not up for insane stories, turn back now while you still can!! :o)  
  
Anyways...  
  
Why does it take Legolas so long to realize things? It took him like what five minutes to realize that Gandalf was back and it took until Boromir got back into the boat to realize that he fell into the water.  
  
No offense little one, but seriously, how long does it take Merry to swim back? It's weird, it's like everything is planned so that certain events to happen. Just like how Bilbo was to get the ring so Frodo can get it.   
  
And, I like the *Splash* I don't know why, but those where my favorite thing to write! 


End file.
